Les Chroniques d'Helena Cain : Deuxième Epoque
by plissken21
Summary: Les chroniques d'Helena Cain relatent la vie du célèbre amirale, en différentes époques. Nous vous proposons la seconde époque qui couvre la période de l'entre deux guerre Cylon, avec un focus sur la vie de la cadette Helena Cain à bord du Battlestar Artemis. Classé M pour certains termes et situations que j'ai jugés trop adultes.
1. Chapter 1 à 7

**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.**  
**Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narrer la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon _**

**_1 mois après l'incident du restaurant 'le Tauron'_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_ (_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Les bruits que faisaient les oiseaux réveillèrent Helena Cain. Elle se leva de son lit soudainement, c'était une espèce de lit de camp, ce n'était pas le chant des oiseaux qui l'avait réveillé, mais une douleur à l'abdomen, elle ne dormait pas bien et se mise debout après un moment, elle portait une robe de nuit rouge, elle entra très vite dans la salle de bain et vomi dans le lavabo du sang. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux avaient poussé, elle n'avait plus sa chevelure coupée au ras de la nuque, en quatre semaines, ses cheveux avaient atteint presque sa poitrine.

Elle pensait qu'elle devrait les coupés, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Les marques de bleus que lui avait laissées Walters avaient depuis longtemps disparu grâce à la chirurgie réparatrice. Elle fixa durant un long moment son reflet dans le miroir tout en s'essuyant les lèvres pleines de sang. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quatre jours, et cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle attendait ici dans cet hôtel miteux de Gaoth, la capitale d'Aérilon. C'était la planète grenier à blé des douze colonies. Cain n'aimait pas cette planète aride et sèche. L'accent des aériliens était insupportable aux oreilles de la Tauronne.

Elle était en mission pour les Services de renseignements des 12 colonies, section Sexpionnage. Walters l'avait envoyé sur Aérilion après sa sortie du centre sur Caprica. Elle avait été admise dans la clinique du centre peu après sa tentative de suicide. Après une semaine de convalescence et de prise de fortifiants, Cain avait été envoyé précipitamment sur Aérilion pour prêter main-forte à deux agents en mission. Walters l'avait choisi uniquement parce qu'elle était pilote de Viper et pouvait aussi piloter un Rapace.

Cain était sous la surveillance d'un maître-espion du nom de Tanathos. Un Leonien d'une trentaine d'années qui parlait peu et dont la calvitie précoce le rendait encore plus vieux. C'était un junky et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il était son responsable et chaque jour il lui administrait une dose du contre-poison que la veille il l'obligeait à avaler. D'habitude le service n'était pas aussi drastique, mais Walters avait insisté pour que Cain ne soit jamais perdue de vue ni laissée en liberté.

Et c'était ce poison qui la rendait malade chaque matin pensait-elle…

Cain vouait de plus en plus une haine insondable à l'égard de Dana Walters, cette femme était un véritable monstre, elle n'avait pas hésité à faire tuer des officiers coloniaux pour assouvir sa vengeance, et elle poursuivait ses amis Karlson et Zembrano.

La jeune femme après avoir terminé de se coiffer, se remise au lit, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour elle que d'attendre la venue de Tanathos et de son contre-poison.

Bien sûr, Cain avait pensé déjà à s'évader, Walters avait uniquement besoin d'elle qu'à cette occasion et parce qu'elle était la seule personne disponible et capable de piloter un Rapace et surtout qui connaissait les protocoles militaires. Elle ne pouvait s'échapper, la porte de sa chambre était verrouillée, elle était prisonnière, on ne la sortirait qu'au moment de l'exécution de sa mission.

Dana Walters avant son départ pour Aérilion, était venue lui rendre sa valise avec ses affaires, Cain ne possédait rien, mis à part quelques vêtements, son canif, son journal intime et quelques cubits. Walters lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait au Centre sur Caprica, elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle… La jeune femme se doutait bien que la chef du renseignement préparait un autre mauvais coup diriger contre Karlson et Zembrano.

Après cinq minutes à tourné dans tous les sens dans son lit, Cain, se leva et alla chercher dans son armoire une nouvelle chemise, depuis une semaine elle portait la même. C'est en ouvrant sa valise et sortant la chemise qu'elle remarqua que son journal intime avait été sorti de sa pochette. Helena fronça les sourcils, qui avaient pu le lire ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit au même moment, et deux hommes entrèrent, le premier était Tanathos, le second, c'était Gibbert, un vicieux qui aimait se curer les dents avec son coutelas. Gibbert n'était pas plus grand que Tanathos, son regard vif se posa sur Helena Cain qui venait de mettre sa nouvelle chemise. Un regard plein d'avidité. Elle lança une insulte à l'adresse des deux hommes. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas, Tanathos lui annonça qu'ils allaient quitter l'hôtel, ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur contact.

Cain sut que l'instant de l'action était venu et que l'on allait avoir besoin de ses talents de pilote.

Un peu plus tard, quand ils quittèrent l'hôtel délabré, ils montèrent dans une voiture brimbalante que conduisait Tanathos, ils roulèrent en direction des faubourgs de la ville, qui étaient envahi parla forêt et les grandes terres agricoles, à la sortie Est de la ville les attendaient un Rapace vétuste posé au milieu d'un champ, un homme surveillait l'appareil, il s'appelait Dowson. Thanatos les déposa tout près de l'appareil, il dit à Gibbert qu'ils les attendraient ici. Cain monta dans le Rapace, suivi par Gibbert et l'homme. Elle décolla quelques secondes plus tard après avoir fait chauffer les moteurs. L'appareil était mal entretenu, Cain avait du mal avec le manche, Gibbert lui dit que ce Rapace avait été acheté par les services à la casse. Cain volait selon le plan établi sur la carte, elle devait se poser dans un lieu appelé Onyx, c'était un petit village de fermiers situé dans l'Hémisphère Sud. Gibbert s'adressa à Dowson qui était assis derrière, il lui dit.

- Dès que nous aurons pris possession de la marchandise, on quittera Aérilon.

Gibbert sourit.

Puis il ajouta.

- Ce fumier veut jouer les durs avec nous, on va lui faire sa fête.

Le Rapace approchait du lieu dit, Cain le savait, elle posa l'appareil à quelques pas d'une ferme abandonnée, le lieu du rendez-vous d'après Gibbert.

L'endroit était au bout du monde, aucun champ ni arbre ne poussait sur cette terre, la ferme était le dernier vestige de vie. Cain n'aimait pas cet endroit. Gibbert regarda sa montre et grimaça.

- Ils sont en retard…

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Dowson montra du doigt une voiture qui venait au loin sur la route.

La voiture s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de la ferme sur l'accotement de la route. Deux hommes en sortirent, le premier soutenait le deuxième, quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur du Rapace, Cain vit le visage de ce dernier, c'était un vieil homme qui portait une longue barbe blanche, il était inconscient. Dowson aida le premier homme à déposer le vieillard à l'arrière du Rapace. Puis, Gibbert ordonna à Cain de décoller.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle tout en gardant fixée la ligne d'horizon durant le vol.

Gibbert posa la main sur la cuisse de Cain, et lui dit.

- Ma belle, ce monsieur est une pourriture qui cause des ennuis à nos Services, et aussi au Président des Douze colonies…

Cain enleva la main de Gibbert posé sur sa cuisse. Ce dernier ajouta l'air de rien.

- Nous sommes à six mois des élections, et notre Président qui est très ami avec notre patronne voudrait que l'on oublie une histoire de jeunesse, que Walters a apprise, et en échange de l'élimination de ce maître chanteur, le Président a accepté d'accorder à notre Patronne une dérogation spéciale…des petites faveurs…

Gibbert se mit à rire, Cain avait la nausée. Ils approchaient de Gaoth. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Dowson sonna, celui-ci répondit à l'appel, durant quelques instants il garda le silence puis il raccrocha, Cain ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, soudain il sortit une arme et la braqua sur sa nuque au moment où elle allait poser le Rapace. La jeune femme fut pétrifiée par la peur et instinctivement remonta le manche, le Rapace quitta le sol pour gagner en altitude. Tous les occupants du Rapace furent secoués, Gibbert sursauta.

- Merde ! Tu es devenu dingue ? Dit-il à Cain, son expression était de terreur et de fureur.

Puis il s'adressa à Dowson, qui lui dit.

- Changement de programme, Tanathos vient de me donner l'ordre de tuer Cain, nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle. Il nous attend à l'hôtel Samanta.

Gibbert lui cria dessus.

- Tu veux la tuer pendant que nous sommes encore dans les airs !

Dowson s'excusa.

- Et pourquoi il n'a plus besoin d'elle ? Je croyais que Walters voulait encore l'utiliser ? Jeta Gibbert en fixant Cain et en lui ordonnant de se poser, il pointait sur elle son arme.

Gibbert se massa la nuque, Dowson avait toujours son arme pointée sur Cain, la jeune femme amorçait sa manoeuvre d'atterrissage, Dowson répondit.

- Tanathos m'a dit que Walters l'avait informée que l'amiral Karlson avait été assassiné sur Caprica…

Cain reçut un coup de poignard en plein cœur ! Karlson ? Assassiné ? Gibbert arma le chien de son pistolet. Il allait tirer ! Helena était sonnée par cette nouvelle… elle allait fondre en larme quand Gibbert la saisit par les cheveux et lui ordonna de se poser. Elle ne voyait plus rien, son esprit était embrumé par le chagrin, machinalement elle fit ce qu'elle avait appris, elle posa délicatement le Rapace et elle coupa les moteurs. Puis elle se cacha le visage pour pleurer…

Dans le même temps, Gibbert regarda Dowson et lui dit.

- On ne la butera pas encore, je veux m'amuser avec elle, tu as pigé ?

Dowson remis son pistolet dans son ceinturon, Gibbert lui sorti de sa poche une paire de menottes, il fixa un moment Cain qui la tête baissée n'arrêtait pas de sanglotée.

- La petite a perdu quelqu'un ? Lui dit-il en faisant des signes obscènes. Je vais consoler la petite, ne t'en fais pas…

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Cain tandis qu'il allait la menotté au siège de pilotage, tout à coup Helena Cain sortie de son chagrin, son visage n'était pas celui d'une femme qui pleurait, c'était celui d'une furie, elle frappa du coude Gibbert en plein dans la gorge, il se cogna la tête sous la violence du choc, Dowson surpris sorti son pistolet, mais Cain vif comme l'éclair le frappa dans les yeux, lui crevant les yeux, et lui arracha son pistolet et tira une rafale en hurlant de rage, quand Dowson s'écroula sur le tapis, elle vida son chargeur sur le corps de Gibbert et le balança au dehors du cockpit. Quand elle en eut fini avec ses deux cerbères, elle sortit très vite du Rapace et tomba sur le sol rocailleux à genoux, à ce moment-là elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…

Son chagrin était immense, durant de longues minutes une peine enfouie depuis des années refit surface.

Karlson mort ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire !

- Mademoiselle ? Dis une voix dans son dos.

Cain se retourna vivement, s'essuyant les yeux, elle regarda le vieil homme qui était sorti de son sommeil, on l'avait drogué, c'est du moins ce que pensait Cain.

Il avait un sourire amical qui donnait confiance, il s'avança jusqu'au moment où il fut à quelques pas de Cain. Elle se mise debout et reboutonna sa chemise, qui durant la bagarre s'était ouverte.

Le vieil homme avait remarqué ses yeux rouges encore humides, il lui demanda.

- Ma fille tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi ?

Cain avait de la peine à parler, le chagrin qui l'avait assailli l'avait presque rendue muette, le choc provoqué par la mort de Karlson était comparable au choc qu'elle avait eut le jour de la mort de ses parents sur Tauron. Karlson était plus qu'un ami et un protecteur pour elle, il était la seule personne qui lui restait dans la vie. Elle finit par lui dire d'une voix monocorde.

- L'amiral Karlson a été assassiné…

L'expression sur le visage du vieil homme changea, la nouvelle l'avait aussi secoué.

- Le Héros est mort, tu dis ? Balbutia-t-il.

Il leva la tête au ciel et dit une prière d'Aérilon.

- L'Amiral était un grand homme… Un homme de sa trempe ne nait que tous les cent ans…

Cain sécha ses larmes, elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa combattivité qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans le cockpit en feignant d'être effondré, ses deux cerbères avaient relâché leur attention lui permettant de les abattre.

Le vieil homme lui expliqua qu'il s'appelait Marc Fabian.

- Pourquoi ces salauds vous ont-ils kidnappé ? Demanda Cain en montrant du doigt le Rapace.

Il lui dit que le Président Taylor des Douze colonies avait eu un enfant avec sa fille i ans, et qu'elle était morte en couche, il voulait récupéré le petit garçon, c'était pour connaitre le lieu où il avait caché le petit garçon, qu'il l'avait fait kidnapper, et aussi faire disparaitre toutes les preuves de sa liaison passée.

Cain lui conseilla de quitter Aerilon.

- Prenez votre petit-fils avec vous et faites vous oublier.

Elle alla dans le Rapace et fouilla les cadavres des deux hommes, elle revint plus tard avec un petit sac qu'elle donna au vieil homme.

- C'est tous les cubits que j'ai pu trouver sur eux, avec cela vous pourrez vous payer un billet pour une autre planète.

Elle écrivit une adresse sur un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Fabian.

- Il s'agit de l'adresse de la cousine de l'amiral Karlson, elle vit sur Caprica, allez la voir et dites que vous êtes un ami d'Helena Cain, elle vous aidera.

Le vieil homme lui baisa les deux mains et la remercia. Il se mit en tremblant en route, la ville n'était pas très loin. Cain resta sur place, elle avait trouvé sur le corps de Dowson un chargeur et le pistolet de Gibbert lui serait encore utile pour sa vengeance, une vengeance qui serait implacable et surtout rapide !

L'hôtel Samanta était l'un des plus luxueux hôtels de Gaoth, durant la guerre avec les Cylons il avait servi de QG aux forces coloniales. Il avait trois siècles, mais gardait toujours son cachet classique. Il était de forme octogonale avec de larges colonnades à sa base, il disposait de trois cents chambres luxueuses. C'était dans la suite numéro 150 que Tanathos logeait depuis quinze jours. Il pouvait se permettre ce genre de luxe, le gérant de l'hôtel était un obligé de Dana Walters.

Et le personnel était donc aux petits soins pour Tanathos, sa suite comptait huit chambres et une grande salle de bain qui ressemblait plus à une piscine ! Thanatos venait de raccrocher, il avait reçu un coup de fils de la police de Gaoth, l'informant qu'un Rapace avait été abandonné au nord de la ville dans un terrain vague, et que l'appareil était enregistré à son nom. Il conclut que Gibbert et Dowson avaient eu des ennuis et avaient laissé l'appareil. Il avala trois gélules de sa drogue et se dirigea vers son lit, quand un groom de l'hôtel frappa à sa porte. Il lui apportait sa commande. Thanatos lui donna un pourboire et le laissa entré, il tirait un chariot avec des plats. Quand il eut déposé les plats sur la grande table du salon, il quitta la suite. Thanatos le suivi et ferma la porte. Il n'avait pas très faim, après absorption de sa drogue il dormait soudain la porte claqua et le groom tomba sur le tapis du couloir, Tanathos n'y comprenait rien, une femme apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, il eut du mal à la reconnaitre, elle referma la porte derrière, elle pointait dans sa direction un pistolet.

Thanatos leva les mains. Il reconnut Helena Cain, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et elle serrait les dents.

Le groom était inconscient, elle passa à côté de lui, Tanathos recula, il avait une arme cachée près de son lit. Cain se planta devant lui et le frappa au ventre. Il tomba sur le lit, elle lui mit son pistolet sur la tempe.

- Tu vas me dire maintenant où tu caches tes maudites doses de poison et de contre-poison.

Thanatos lui indiqua l'armoire, il voulait l'éloigner du lit pour lui permettre de prendre son arme. Quand elle eut sa réponse, elle le frappa à la tête et il perdit connaissance.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était toujours étendu sur le lit, Cain était assise sur une chaise en face de lui, le groom était ligoté et bâillonné dans le salon. Il s'aperçut qu'il était aussi ligoté.

Cain l'observait.

- Tu m'as menti, j'ai trouvé le contre-poison dans une valise au-dessus de la commode. Dit-elle.

Puis elle jeta un œil à sa montre et dit.

- Tu as encore 3 heures avant de mourir… tu connais l'effet de ce poison non ? J'ai pris celui où il est écrit 'larmes de Canceron'.

Thanatos compris qu'elle l'avait empoisonné avec le plus puissant et le plus horrible des poison, c'était, il le savait une mort lente et affreuse. Il devint fébrile.

- Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas maintenant ? Hurla-t-il presque.

- C'est Dana Walters que je tuerai, toi tu vas mourir comme tu prévoyais que je meurs, en agonisant et en crachant tout ton sang.

Elle se leva et mis un bâillon sur la bouche de Tanathos qui hurlait « Tue moi ! », elle quitta la chambre, avant de refermé la porte elle plaça sur la poignée, la pancarte « Ne pas déranger ». Mais soudain, elle changea d'avis, et ouvrit la porte, Tanathos était étendue sur le lit il tentait de se libérer, il gigotait dans tous les sens, Cain savait qu'il aurait une mort lente et effroyable, quelque chose, un sentiment de pitié lui fit abrégé ses souffrances, une balle dans la tête à travers l'oreiller qu'elle lui avait mise sur le visage le libéra de son atroce souffrance. Elle sortit une fois Tanathos mort.

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon _**

**_1 mois après l'incident du restaurant 'le Tauron'_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

Le téléphone de Dana Walters sonna en plein milieu de la nuit, elle venait à peine de s'endormir, elle avait passé toute la journée à revoir des dossiers, vingt-quatre heures auparavant, elle avait appris l'assassinat de l'amiral Karlson. Elle avait fêté dans la soirée cette nouvelle dans un restaurant chic de Paylin. Elle ignorait encore lequel de ses services et de ses agents avait réussi à tuer Karlson.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et saisit le combiné, son interlocuteur lui annonça la mort de trois agents du service sur Aérilion.

Il ajouta :

- _Madame, Helena Cain, a disparue…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la mort de ses trois agents était de toute évidence imputable à Helena Cain. Dans l'esprit vif de Dana Walters il apparut très vite que la tauronne rendue furieuse par la mort de son ami allait chercher à se venger. Walters connaissait la mentalité de feu des Taurons, Cain, malgré ses années passées sur la paisible Picon, était resté dans l'âme une tauronne, et le sang versé demandait du sang.

Elle appela par l'interphone son homme de confiance, celui qui était chargé de la sécurité dans sa résidence ici sur Picon, où la vie de Cain avait été par deux fois entre ses mains. Walters avait bien conscience que Helena Cain était une menace pour elle, elle ne pouvait laisser une tauronne assoiffée de sang et de vengeance être un danger pour elle.

Si Karlson était mort, son bras droit, Erika Zembrano était encore en vie, et Walters s'imaginait déjà, Helena Cain entrée en contact avec le commandant de l'Artémis. Elle avait préparé un plan pour se débarrasser de Zembrano, mais depuis un mois, le commandant de l'Artémis avait disparu de la circulation, ses espions l'avaient signalée pour la dernière fois sur Géménon.

Estimant qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, Walters décida d'agir, elle descendit dans son bureau, Vick, l'y attendait à sa demande, il était son homme de confiance. Walters était en robe de nuit, elle était pressée, dans son bureau se trouvait une console. Il s'agissait d'un minicentre de communication, Walters quand elle n'était pas au travail sur Caprica, aimait a rester en contact avec le bureau. Elle commença par entrée en communication avec le colonel Duran, sur Virgon, par chance le décalage horaire faisait qu'elle était en plein après-midi.

- Duran, je veux que vous mettiez toutes nos unités de terrain en alerte, notre section sur Aérilon a merdé, et ils ont été massacrés par Cain, je veux apprendre sa mort dès que possible, avez-vous compris ?

Le message avait été reçu cinq sur cinq.

Elle se tourna vers Vick, elle lui ordonna de lâcher les chiens dans le parc.

- Madame, nous n'avons que dix hommes de disponible sur place, avec les chiens rôdant dehors on risque un accident, vous savez qu'ils sont affamés.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ils n'auront qu'à faire attention !

- Devons-nous demander des renforts ?

Walters hocha la tête.

- Cette salope de tauronne n'est pas invisible, si elle vient le système électronique de défense interne nous signalera sa présence. Chaque porte de la résidence est verrouillée comme je te l'ai ordonné ?

- Oui madame, personne ne peut entrer. À la moindre tentative d'effraction, elle sera électrocutée.

Malgré toutes les précautions prises, Vick était quand même inquiet.

- Madame pourquoi ne pas regagner le Centre sur Caprica, là-bas vous y serez plus en sécurité et cela laissera le temps à nos agents de mettre la main sur Cain.

Walters lui répondit crument et la voix emprunte de colère.

- Je veux qu'elle sorte de son trou ! Cette salope à gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'ai enfin éliminé Karlson, et cette tauronne vient m'embêter ! En plus, elle mit un terme à mon plan de chantage visant le Président des Douze colonies. Si je me terre au Centre, cette garce restera dans son trou à rat et attendra la bonne occasion pour me faire la peau, par exemple, durant le trajet menant de la résidence à l'astroport, je ne veux pas faire dans mon froc chaque fois qu'un pétard explosera dans la rue à mon passage ! Tandis que si je reste ici, je l'obligerais à venir sur mon terrain. Ce n'est pas une salope de tauronne qui va m'impressionner. - Pourtant, elle a tué trois de nos agents sur Aérlion.

- Tanathos était un connard de drogué ! Tel que je le connais il a dû coller à Cain deux imbéciles.

- L'agent Dowson et l'agent Gibbert madame. Précisa Vick.

- C'est encore pire, Gibbert était un imbécile, ici même il y a près d'un mois c'est lui que j'avais chargé de violer cette salope de tauronne ! J'ignorais que Tanathos l'avait mis sur cette opération simple d'enlèvement, il faut vraiment que je fasse tout ici !

Elle prit une gorgée de vin Virgon et cracha encore.

- Comment une petite putain de tauronne peut-elle me mettre tellement en colère ! Ces chiens de taurons sont vraiment une plaie, dommage que les Cylons ne les aient pas tous exterminés !

- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle était très liée à l'amiral Karlson.

- Tu as raison, cette Helena Cain c'est une nouvelle Karlson en jupe, raison de plus pour nous en débarassé ! J'ai été vraiment une imbécile ! Je l'avais par deux fois entre mes mains, la dernière fois j'ai failli la mettre en bouillie, mais je l'ai laissée s'en tirer ! J'étais tellement occupé à tendre cet appât qu'elle représente pour Karlson que j'en avais oublié que cette salope était si dangereuse !

Vick acquiesça et lui demanda de nouvelles instructions, Walters tapota de son unique main valide sur sa console et lui dit.

- Va me chercher le dossier que nous avons sur Zembrano, nous n'allons pas la laisser aussi s'en tirer, Cain est dans la nature, et Zembrano est aussi dangereuse, d'autant plus que si elle pète les plombs elle est capable de nous atomiser avec son battlestar !

L'autre se dépêcha, et revint quelques instants plus tard, porteurs d'un épais dossier qu'il tendit à Walters.

Elle sentit une drôle d'odeur de pourriture.

- Est-ce que tu conserves de la viande pourrie ici à donner aux chiens ?

- Non, madame. Dit-il étonner.

Lui aussi avait senti une forte odeur de viande avariée, tout à coup, la chef du renseignement reçut des bouts de cervelles sur le visage, Vick s'écroula net.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se baissé, les balles sifflèrent, et s'abattirent sur son bureau, elle appuya très vite sur un bouton et une vitre blindée transparente l'isolat du reste de la pièce en une fraction de seconde. Assurée d'être en sécurité maintenant, Walters se leva de derrière son bureau, elle vit une forme humaine qui avançait vers elle venant du couloir qui menait à la pièce où étaient entreposées les ordures.

- Putain de tauronne ! Dis Walters en serrant les dents.

Helena Cain était maintenant à quelques pas de son bureau. Le cadavre de Vick gisait à deux pas d'elle, une balle explosive avait littéralement fait éclater son crâne. Le sol était jonché de morceaux de cervelles.

La tauronne, semblait être sortie de la mer, ses vêtements étaient mouillés et elle était couverte jusqu'à la tête d'une espèce de couche d'ordure, même son visage était maculé d'une fine crasse brunâtre. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, et ces yeux étaient froids et glaçaient le sang.

Walters avait sous-estimé Cain, elle avait trouvé un moyen d'entrée dans la propriété et dans sa résidence malgré la sécurité renforcée. Elle avait sûrement utilisé le système des égouts, ou plutôt les canalisations qui rejetaient dans la rivière les déchets ménagers. Un conduit pas très large, mais qui avait été emprunté par la jeune femme, cette fosse septique tout en longueur conduisait à la salle des ordures. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la tauronne aurait pu pénétrer dans une fosse septique infecte et rempli de cafards !

- Espèce de salope ! Rugis Walters en colère. Tu es tellement prête à m'abattre que tu n'hésites pas à rentrer dans un tuyau à merde ! Tu es vraiment une tauronne !

Cain ne répondit pas, si elle ouvrait la bouche elle risquait d'avaler un déchet, elle avait déjà eu du mal à respirer quand elle était entrée cinq minutes plus tôt dans l'étroit conduit.

À l'académie on lui avait appris à toujours surprendre l'adversaire par une tactique inattendue, la résidence de Walters elle le savait pour y être entrée deux fois, était très bien gardé, une seule solution s'offrait à elle, la prendre par surprise et en entrant par l'endroit le plus inattendu. Durant les minutes de sa pénible traversée du conduit à plat ventre, au milieu des cafards et des immondices en putréfaction, Cain avait gardé à l'esprit un seul objectif, tuer Walters ! Pour éviter de mourir asphyxiée, elle avait mis un mouchoir sur son nez, à un moment donné de sa traversée putride, elle avait craint que le conduit aboutisse aux toilettes ! Mais les Dieux de Kobol semblaient veillés sur la tauronne.

Maintenant, elle faisait face à Walters, elle savait que la vitre blindée était impossible à brisée… la chef du renseignement était comme une lionne en cage, elle faisait les cent pas, de son unique bras elle lui faisait des signes obscènes, Cain compris très vite que Walters essayait de gagner du temps en détournant son attention. La jeune femme dans sa précipitation à abattre Walters, en avaient oublié les gardes !

Quand au moment où elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités, elle courut vers la salle des ordures, et referma la porte, qui fut tout à coup criblée de balles !

Cain, failli ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre son souffle, mais ce retint, elle prit conscience que son plan n'était pas sans failles. Elle pensait que Walters avait posté tous ces hommes à l'extérieur et que deux ou trois gardes resteraient à l'intérieur, mais visiblement, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu.

Walters quand elle vit arrivés ses hommes leur indiqua la direction que Cain avait prise.

- Tuez cette salope ! Allez ! Hurla-t-elle au passage des huit hommes armés de mitraillettes et de pistolets.

Elle exultait maintenant, Cain malgré tout était sortie de son trou et était prise au piège, elle appela depuis sa console maculée de cervelle les gardes restés dehors, deux en tout, elle leur ordonna de coupé à Cain toute voie de sortie par la fosse septique qui se jetait dans la rivière.

Helena Cain, n'avait plus d'échappatoire, elle se doutait bien que la voie qu'elle avait empruntée serait gardée maintenant, déjà le silence s'était installé au-dehors, les gardes préparaient l'assaut.

Elle décida de ne pas laisser aux gardes le temps de se préparer, elle craignait qu'ils utilisent des grenades assourdissantes voir des grenades offensives, elle se rua donc sur la porte éventrée et fusa comme un diable en boîte en vidant ses deux chargeurs, elle tirait pour se couvrir et sortir de la pièce, les gardes réagirent avec lenteurs, trois furent atteints par les rafales des deux pistolets, les autres reculèrent, car ils étaient tous à découvert le long des murs du couloir qui menait à la salle des ordures.

Son audace et sa témérité avait porté ses fruits, elle était maintenant sorti de la souricière, et les gardes avaient battues en retraite, enjambant très vite les cadavres des trois gardes, Cain en profita pour leur prendre leurs mitraillettes, elle trouva deux grenades sur l'un des corps et se dirigea prudemment vers la bibliothèque où Walters se trouvait, elle pensait qu'elle devait avoir profité de la bataille pour s'éclipser… mais non, quand elle déboucha dans la bibliothèque, elle trouva Walters debout derrière son pupitre à donné des instructions à ces gardes, ces derniers s'étaient mis à couvert derrière deux sofas et la grande table qui juxtaposait la bibliothèque.

Walters donna aussitôt l'ordre de faire feu sur Cain, la jeune femme se mise à l'abri derrière le mur qui vola en éclat sous la puissance des tirs nourris, elle faillit recevoir un éclat en pleine tête, mais se baissa à temps. Elle lança sans attendre les deux grenades qu'elle espérait être des grenades offensives…

Quand elles explosèrent elles firent un bruit sourd infernal, Cain se couvrit les oreilles, quand le bruit cessa, il y eut un silence de courte durée, que Cain rompis en se jetant avec fureur sur les gardes mitraillette arrosant la pièce d'une pluie de balles. Elle était remplie d'une froide détermination, tué Walters ou mourir en le tentant, elle lui avait enlevé la dernière personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre si ce n'était souffrir et souffrir. Ces rafales happèrent trois gardes, les autres se couchèrent et se mirent à l'abri. Walters instinctivement s'était mise à couvert derrière son bureau, malgré la vitre blindée.

Il ne restait plus que deux gardes sur les huit qui avaient pris en chasse Cain, Walters voyait le nombre de ses hommes fondre comme neige au soleil, la panique commença à la gagnée, bien qu'à l'abri derrière cette vitre blindée, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, elle regretta de ne pas avoir profité de la venue de ses hommes pour sortir de sa cage et quitter la résidence. Elle dut s'avouer à elle-même qu'Helena Cain était une personne hors du commun, son désir d'assouvir sa vengeance l'avait conduite à s'exposer et à affronter l'une des femmes les plus puissantes des Douze colonies.

Walters se résolut à appeler la police de Paylin pour sauver sa vie.

Elle était sur le point de le faire, quand elle vit tout à coup les deux derniers gardes jetés leurs armes au sol et quitté leur position sous la grande table.

Elle les insulta copieusement, mais rien n'y fit, Cain, quant à elle les pointait son arme sur eux et leur ordonna de se mettre à plat ventre. Elle les désarma complètement et leurs attacha les mains, ils restèrent couché sur le ventre la tête face contre sol.

Helena porta son attention sur Walters, elle avait maintenant un petit rictus.

- Salope ! Lui cracha Walters. Rie tant que tu le peux encore, tu vas crever bientôt !

Cain commença à tâter la surface de la vitre blindée. Pour Walters il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chance, que les secours arrivent vites. Elle lui fit la conversation tout en sortant d'un tiroir un pistolet.

- J'ai lu ton journal intime ma fille ! Dit-elle tout à coup.

Cela mis en colère Helena qui s'arrêta net, elle jeta un regard plein de haine sur Walters, qui se mise à rire.

- Je te ferai grâce de tes états d'âme de gamine de quinze ans et de tes béguins d'adolescente, la partie la plus intéressante c'est quand tu parles d'un évènement qui t'a bouleversé il y a un an chez Karlson…

- La ferme ! Cria Cain en frappant avec la crosse de sa mitraillette la vitre blindée.

Walters la dévisagea. La déstabiliser lui permettrait d'abattre Cain. Elle continua.

- Ma pauvre petite ! Quand j'ai lu cette petite confession, j'ai été très étonné, mais en vérité cela ne m'a pas surpris. Dis-moi n'as-tu jamais ressentie plus que de l'amitié et de l'affection pour lui ? Est-ce que petit à petit cette affection est devenue plus intense ? Et un jour n'as-tu pas souhaité qu'il te prenne dans ses bras et t'embrasse ?

Helena hésitait, elle ne trouvait pas les mots, Walters l'attaquait sur un terrain intime avec ses questions presque des vérités, cela la perturbait, Karlson était mort et son souvenir remontait à la surface. Elle avait lu son journal intime, et c'était comme si elle était soudainement mise à nue.

Elle se souvint de l'évènement dont Walters parlait et qu'elle avait lu dans son journal intime, c'était l'année dernière, au cours d'une de ses visites à la résidence familiale des Karlson en banlieue de Queenstown, elle était entrée dans la chambre de l'Amiral pour lui rendre un vieux livre qu'elle avait emprunté quinze jours plus tôt.

Elle avait trouvé la chambre vide, et en déposant le livre sur l'étagère, elle avait vu posé sur le lit de l'Amiral son uniforme. Dans un premier temps, elle avait été impressionnée par l'uniforme, car elle rêvait de devenir comme lui un jour, un amiral. Quand elle prit le veston sur le lit elle le sera fort et sans savoir pourquoi, commença à humecté le parfum sur l'uniforme, c'était le parfum de l'amiral qui était encore belle et bien vive. Durant quelques instants, une sorte de bonheur intense s'était emparé d'elle et son cœur battit la chamade.

Puis, tout à coup, se rendant compte de son geste, elle reposa délicatement l'uniforme. Elle n'avait pas compris son geste, une pulsion qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avant, à part quand adolescente, elle avait eu le béguin pour un garçon au collège.

Walters la dévisageait et remarqua ses hésitations.

- Tu vois, ton silence est encore un aveu… la réaction de l'Amiral quand je lui ai annoncé que tu serais envoyé dans la section Sexpionnage était un aveu de plus… Tout homme qui aime une femme ne supporterait pas de la voir dans le lit d'un autre. Karlson est un homme, et il l'avait oublié, durant toutes ces années il s'était cru à la limite de la machine, froid et méthodique, mais son cœur lui était resté humain…Je n'aurais jamais pu l'atteindre s'il était resté le personnage froid qu'il était, mais pas de chance pour lui, il avait un point faible, et c'était toi ma chérie !

Cain tremblait de colère.

Si avant elle voulait tuer Walters, maintenant elle voulait la mettre en morceaux !

Cette dernière se moquait d'elle et ajouta

- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tes sentiments ont changé ? Combien de fois en passant à côté de lui ton cœur ne s'est-il pas mis à battre la chamade ? Insista-t-elle.

Helena Cain, était abasourdie… elle s'appuya sur la surface de la vitre blindée, visiblement choquée, elle se sentait coupable aussi, Karlson était son mentor, jamais elle n'aurait dû tombée amoureuse de lui se disait-elle. Tout ce qu'affirmait Walters était vrai, ces sensations elle les avait éprouvés depuis ce jour. Et quand dans le restaurant, Karlson lui avait tenu la main, elle avait senti son cœur battre encore plus vite. Elle se remise de l'émotion intense que Walters avait fait ressurgir dans son cœur, l'homme qu'elle aimait était mort.

- Petite salope de tauronne, tu en pinçais pour l'Amiral Karlson… maintenant qu'il est mort tu dois souffrir le martyre, mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas bientôt le rejoindre.

La vitre blindée se leva tout à coup et Walters sorti un pistolet, Cain surprise par le geste, mis une seconde à réagir, cette seconde était de trop, Walters tira, ou plutôt voulu tiré. Mais le coup ne partit pas…

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Walters essaya de remonter la vitre blindée, mais Cain lui sauta dessus et lui arracha son pistolet de la main. S'en suivit une bagarre, où les deux femmes agrippaient la chevelure de l'autre, c'est Cain qui eut le dessus, car plus forte. Elle donna à Walters un coup de poing si violent qu'il mit la femme au tapis. En tombant, elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le parquet. Elle perdit connaissance aussitôt. Bientôt, une marre de sang commença à apparaitre sur le sol.

Cain à bout de force et exsangue tâta le pouls de Walters, elle était morte.

La jeune femme ramassa le pistolet de la morte, elle visa un meuble et tira, le coup parti tout seul… Helena remercia encore une fois les Dieux de Kobol de l'avoir épargnée.

Puis elle posa un regard triste sur le cadavre de Walters, cette femme avait brisé sa vie, sa carrière… pourquoi tant de haine ? Elle monta vite à l'étage et se lava de toute la saleté, elle trouva dans la penderie un pantalon et une chemise, elle s'habilla rapidement, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur d'autres hommes de Walters. Dehors elle savait que les chiens affamés rôdaient, elle préféra affronter les chiens que de devoir passé encore par la canalisation d'égout et tombé sur les hommes de Walters.

Elle eut une idée.

Retournant à la bibliothèque, elle fit se lever les deux gardes à qui elle ordonna sous la menace de ses pistolets de se placer derrière la grande porte, Cain les tenait en respect tout en ouvrant la porte grande ouverte. Elle contrôla le sens du vent. Puis elle se plaqua derrière la porte, guettant la venue de la meute. Elle ne se fit pas trop attendre, quand l'odeur du sang frais leur parvins ils arrivèrent telles des balles de fusil et se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, quand le dernier chien passa, elle fit sortir les deux gardes et referma derrière elle la porte, coinçant les bêtes à l'intérieur de la maison qui se mirent à dévoré les cadavres.

Elle indiqua aux gardes le portail.

- Vous pouvez partir, je n'ai rien contre vous. Ordonna-t-elle.

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

**_Planète Caprica, Delphi_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon _**

**_32 jours après l'incident du restaurant 'le Tauron'_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_ (_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Cyrus Xander s'étirait, il passait une nuit blanche, couché sur le siège de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Central de Delphi où l'on avait très vite admis l'amiral Terence Karlson après qu'une ambulance l'eut amené. Xander était accouru aussitôt qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'attentat. Dans la station Ragnar, le furtif avait été détruit et c'était comme s'il avait précédé l'assassinat de l'amiral pensait-il.

Erika Zembrano était aussi présente, elle avait appris la nouvelle plus tard, uniquement aux informations en continu à la TV entre deux navettes à l'astroport de Géménon. La nouvelle de l'attentat contre la personne de l'amiral Karlson était à la Une de tous les journaux télévisés comme radiophonique. Dehors campait une centaine de journalistes et de reporters venus des différentes rédactions des douze colonies de Kobol.

Karlson n'était pas seulement un Héros de la guerre contre les Cylons, mais certains politiciens influents, surtout de Picon ou de Tauron (les deux planètes se déchiraient pour revendiquer la nationalité de Karlson), envisagent depuis quelques années de lancer l'amiral dans l'arène politique. Des sondages internes avaient démontré la très grande popularité de Karlson, surtout dans les planètes les plus défavorisées. Évidemment sur Tauron et Picon l'adhésion était encore plus forte.

La cousine de l'amiral était venue tôt le matin pour prendre de ses nouvelles, car l'amiral n'était pas mort, il portait au moment de l'attentat un gilet par balle, si le tueur avait visé la tête, Karlson serait déjà mort. Mais sa chute et le fait que son gilet ne protégeait que sa poitrine et son abdomen, avait causé des lésions internes.

Les commandants de l'Atlas et du Delphi étaient passés aussi, le commandant Turner ancien adversaire de Karlson avait semblé très abattu. Le lieutenant Farber et Drew Tanner étaient aussi présent dans la salle d'attente, toute cette partie de l'hôpital avait été réquisitionnée dans l'urgence par l'armée, la sécurité avait été doublé. Zembrano se tenait immobile appuyée contre le mur en face de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de l'amiral qui était sorti du bloc opératoire il y a une heure. Une vitre donnait sur la chambre, il était étendue immobile dans son lit d'hôpital, un appareil était connecté à ses fonctions vitales. Le chirurgien-chef avait interdit l'accès à la chambre de l'amiral. L'opération qu'il avait subie avait été longue et délicate, s'il passait la nuit on avait bon espoir qu'il se rétablisse, sinon…

Zembrano gardait les yeux baissés, elle n'avait ni pleuré ni montré le moindre signe d'émotion quand elle était entrée dans l'hôpital sous la nuée des journalistes et des caméras. Tout se passait à l'intérieur, d'habitude extrovertie, elle maintenait un calme et une attitude de sérénité qui étonnait même le lieutenant Farber. Peu avant de venir à l'hôpital, elle était passée au Temple de Poséidon, le Dieu tutélaire de Picon, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans un Temple, elle avait été priée pour Karlson.

Tanner voulu allumé une cigarette, mais se retins. Il était comme tous les autres nerveux, l'attentat sur Ragnar et celui perpétré contre l'amiral Karlson avait fait que ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Xander remarqua sa nervosité et lui conseilla d'aller dormir à l'hôtel. Tanner obéi avec mauvaise volonté.

- Passé par la sortie de derrière, les journalistes attendent à la porte principale. Lui dit Xander.

Puis il s'adressa à Zembrano.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir commandant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Il n'insista pas.

Farber lia conversation avec lui.

- Vous avez appris la dernière nouvelle ? La chef du renseignement a été retrouvée morte hier matin dans sa résidence de Picon ainsi que neuf de ses hommes.

- Je me demande si cela n'est pas lié à l'attentat contre Karlson ? Dit Xander.

- Je ne pense pas, la police quand elle est arrivée sur les lieux, a trouvé des chiens qui avaient dévoré les cadavres… Walters avait beau être chef du renseignement, elle n'en restait pas moins une pourriture, si quelqu'un l'a tué c'est sûrement le milieu, on dit qu'elle fricotait avec le Ha'la'tha.

Erika entra dans la conversation.

- Farber, vous êtes un idiot, fermé là un peu !

- Mon Commandant, qu'ai-je, dis ?

- Walters n'était pas le genre de personne à fricoté comme vous dites avec l'Ha'la'tha, car l'Ha'la'tha est Tauron, et elle détestait les taurons.

- Si ce n'est pas eux, qui est-ce alors ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de l'amiral Wallis, il était accompagné de plusieurs officiers de haut rang et trois civils, l'un d'eux était Marta De Tage, une influente politicienne qui faisait partie du Cercle d'Arès comme Wallis et Zembrano. Les autres, elle les connaissait de vue, ils faisaient aussi partie du Cercle. Pour la première fois, plusieurs membres du Cercle d'Arès se réunissaient en public, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant.

L'amiral Wallis était un sexagénaire plein de morgue et de suffisance, Zembrano ne l'avait jamais aimé, il n'était plus le supérieur hiérarchique de Karlson depuis que ce dernier avait gagné ses galons d'amiral il y a cinq ans, tout de même Wallis restait le supérieur du commandant Zembrano. Cette dernière se mise au garde-à-vous mollement et salua. Elle commençait à être fatiguée du balai interminable des personnalités de tout bord qui tenaient officiellement à apporter leur soutien à l'amiral, ce cortège d'hypocrites pour la plupart durait depuis le début de la soirée. En période d'élection, tous les politiciens qui aspiraient à entrer au Quorum voulaient s'afficher et être là où les caméras étaient braquées, en ce moment, l'attention du public était tournée vers l'hôpital central de Delphi.

Wallis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Zembrano, il regardait un petit moment l'amiral Karlson dont les fonctions vitales étaient reliées à un appareil. Puis il s'adressa sur un ton grave aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient sans prêter attention au commandant Zembrano ni aux autres.

- Si Karlson meurt…

- Il ne mourra pas. L'interrompit Zembrano sur un ton ferme, mais calme.

L'amiral Wallis lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

- Nous devons parer à toutes les éventualités commandant…

Zembrano failli s'emporter, mais ce retins, dans son dos, il y avait son ami qui luttait pour sa vie.

- Monsieur. Dit-elle, je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon endroit pour parler de cela.

Wallis acquiesça.

- Vous avez raison, venez avec moi… nous allons faire une déclaration à la presse…

Le commandant hocha la tête.

- Quel genre de déclaration ?

- La seule option que nous avons toujours eue est celle d'attaquer avant d'être attaquer par les Cylons. Expliqua Wallis. Nous avions accordé suffisamment de temps à Karlson pour mener à bien son projet de furtif, mais vous avez perdu dans la station Ragnar une opportunité, maintenant, je vais prendre les choses en main.

Puis il s'adressa à Xander venez avec nous aussi.

Zembrano ne pouvait rien faire, elle obéit.

- Farber resté ici avec deux marines, je vais revenir. Lui ordonna le Commandant Zembrano en ajustant le col de sa chemise.

Le Lt. Farber salua le commandant et le cortège, qui se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Les projecteurs et le cliquetis des appareils photo ébloui le petit groupe qui se tenait sur la première marche de l'hôpital, ils étaient alignés sur deux files, dans la première qui faisait face aux caméras se tenait au centre : Marta De Tage, à sa droite, l'amiral Wallis et à sa gauche, le commandant Zembrano. Derrière eux on trouvait Cyrus Xander et le restant du groupe.

Les journalistes étaient agglutinés comme une masse compact et poussaient contre les barrières de sécurités tenues par des _marines_, ils submergèrent les nouveaux venus de questions du genre.

'Avez-vous une idée de l'identité du tireur ?' Ou 'Le dernier bulletin médical annonçait que l'amiral Karlson était en état de mort clinique, est-ce vrai ?'

Marta de Tage, une femme entre deux âges fit taire les journalistes avec un sourire tout hypocrite.

- Mesdames et messieurs, j'aimerais vous lire une déclaration, il s'agit d'une lettre que m'a écrite peu de temps avant ce tragique évènement, l'amiral Karlson pour qui j'avais une très grande amitié…

Zembrano faillit éclater de rire, aux réunions secrètes du Cercle d'Arès, jamais elle n'avait vu l'amiral discuter avec De Tage ! De toute évidence, elle voulait récupéré un peu de la notoriété de Karlson. Zembrano redoutait le pire maintenant…

De Tage lut la lettre, sa voix se voulait tremblante et remplie d'émotions.

- Chère amie, dit-elle lisant comme s'il s'était agi d'un avis à la population. En ces temps troublés les Douze colonies ont le devoir d'être unies, nous avons tous ratifié l'Article de la Colonisation il y a cela plus de vingt ans… malgré la guerre qui devait unir tous les mondes, chaque planète à conservé son système et ses préjugés vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il est maintenant de mon devoir de vous annoncer que je me présenterais aux élections à la présidence des Douze colonies.

Quand De Tage eut fini la lecture de la lettre, un silence lourd gagna toute l'assistance, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, passés l'instant de la surprise, les journalistes commencèrent à assaillirent de questions De Tage, qui visiblement satisfaite par l'effet prêta toute son attention aux questions des journalistes.

Zembrano n'intervint pas, car Wallis lui tira la manche de sa veste d'officier, elle commença à reculer sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, sinon servir de faire-valoir à De Tage, les mensonges et la manipulation de De Tage et de Wallis lui donnaient la nausée.

De Tage posa devant les photographes aux côtés de Zembrano, elle arborait un sourire éclatant.

- Madame De Tage, demanda le chroniqueur Antonof pendant ce temps. Est-ce que l'amiral Karlson avait déjà en tête de se présenter aux élections, ou était-ce une surprise pour vous ?

- L'amiral Karlson m'avait parlé une fois de son désir d'entrer en politique, il m'avait même proposé un ticket à ses côtés, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il envisageait sérieusement de concourir à la présidence.

- Madame De Tage, est-ce que vous allez reprendre le flambeau ? Demanda une journaliste.

De Tage marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle réfléchissait. Elle répondit innocemment.

- Je le voudrais… j'aimerais que l'esprit et les idéaux d'unité de l'amiral Karlson triomphent.

À ce moment Zembrano remonta les marches, Xander la suivait de près.

- Vous n'avez rien dit commandant ? Jeta Cyrus Xander abasourdi.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Le Cercle d'Arès vient de parlé par la voix de De Tage, ils ont choisi comme option pour combattre les Cylons d'entrer dans la conquête politique, ils pensent arriver au pouvoir par les urnes, les imbéciles !

Xander se massa le crâne.

- Ils utilisent le nom de l'amiral pour attirer la sympathie du public sur De Tage. Si De Tage devient Présidente des Douze colonies, il y aura sûrement la guerre.

- Oui, c'était l'option de Wallis… Il est derrière tout cela, jamais Karlson n'aurait dévié de sa route, il représentait un obstacle pour Wallis et il a profité de l'occasion pour le court-circuiter. Répliqua Zembrano en lançant un dernier regard en arrière.

Wallis et De Tage continuaient leur show. Xander et Zembrano entrèrent à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée qui était gardé par trois marines, puis ils franchirent la porte qui donnait accès à l'aile de l'hôpital réservé par l'armée. Ils empruntèrent le long couloir qui conduisait à la chambre où l'amiral luttait contre la mort.

- Commandant, commenta Xander soucieux, nous avons perdu le Fantôme, et il nous faudra des mois voir des années pour en reconstruire un… J'espère que l'amiral ne mourra pas d'ici là.

- Je l'espère aussi… mais je sens que cette fois il va partir pour de bon, combien de fois nous avons frôler la mort lui et moi ensemble à bord de l'Artémis… jamais devant le danger il ne reculait, mais là dans le cimetière de Delphi le Terence Karlson que je connais avait décidé de mourir…

Xander sursauta, où voulait en venir Zembrano ?

Xander répliqua fermement.

- Vous vous trompez commandant, je l'ai eu au téléphone quelques instants avant l'attentat et je peux vous dire que l'homme qui me donnait des ordres n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à mourir.

- Peut-être… mais la police m'a fourni la déposition d'un témoin qui était présent sur les lieux, une vieille dame qui a assisté de loin à toute la scène... elle a affirmé à la police que le tueur était une femme, et qu'elle ressemblait au portrait gravé sur la tombe de Roxana…

La stupeur et l'incompréhension le gagnèrent.

- Mais Roxana est morte depuis des années. Dit Xander.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais Valdez est mort aussi, pourtant il est revenu d'entre les morts pour saboter le Fantôme. S'il ne s'était pas agi de Roxana, je n'aurais pas émis une telle hypothèse, mais connaissant l'amour profond qu'éprouvait Karlson pour sa fiancée, je doute fort qu'il ait pensé à autre chose. Le témoin affirme que Karlson avait sorti le premier une arme… je connais Karlson, et quand il sort son pistolet ce n'est pas pour le remettre dans son étui.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous dites que Karlson aurait pour le moins hésité si ce n'est s'être laissé tirer dessus par le fantôme de Roxana ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un fantôme, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de l'attentat de Ragnar et que Valdez était impliqué, j'ai ordonné que l'on exhume son corps au cimetière de Caprica City, son cercueil était vide, j'ai alors ordonné l'exhumation de celui de Roxana, là aussi, le cercueil était vide… j'ai reçu il y a dix minutes l'information de la police.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils trouvèrent le spectacle stupéfiant qui s'offrait à eux, les deux _marines_ qui gardaient la sortie de derrière, étaient étendus inconscients.

Zembrano se rua immédiatement vers la chambre de Karlson craignant le pire, elle trouva à quelques pas de là le Lt. Farber qui avait été visiblement assommé. Elle releva le lieutenant, qui était encore dans les vapeurs… puis elle sortit son pistolet et entra dans la chambre de l'amiral.

Elle eut la surprise de sa vie, une femme de dos, aux cheveux longs, habillé comme un pêcheur de Picon était assis à côté du lit de l'amiral elle serrait de ses deux mains sa main gauche, elle tremblait ou sanglotait.

Helena était heureuse malgré le tragique de la situation, il était là, Karlson luttant entre la vie et la mort, inconscient, son visage ne bougeait pas, parfois sa poitrine se soulevait signe qu'il respirait, mais sa respiration était de plus en plus espacé, la jeune femme le voyait bien… elle était assise à ses côtés, le simple fait de pouvoir être à nouveau près de lui avait effacé pour un temps le souvenir de ses nombreuses journées d'épreuves où elle avait subi le martyre… la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée dans la chambre de Zembrano, qui l'observait pantoise…

Cain serrait la main gauche de Karlson très très fort, elle voulait sentir son cœur battre, pour lui elle avait enduré les pires privations, bravé la mort et l'humiliation…

Elle souffla tout en lui déposant un long baiser sur le front.

- Mon amour… ne me quitte pas… ne m'abandonne pas… j'ai tellement besoin de toi…

Soudain elle sentit qu'un des doigts de Karlson avait bougé… Elle parla cette fois plus fort pour l'inciter à réagir, elle pensait que le son de sa voix avait provoqué une réaction… Son cœur battait encore plus vite, elle sentait que Karlson essayait de lui répondre…

- Mon amour ! Mon amour ! C'est moi, Lena ! Ne me quitte pas… ne m'abandonne pas… j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Tu m'entends !

Elle sentait que Karlson réagissait, quand elle remarqua l'entrée de Zembrano, elle se retourna.

Et elle se précipita vers le commandant, elle voulut tomber dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, et lui dire que l'amiral avait réagit, mais Zembrano la repoussa.

Cain resta sans voix un long moment.

- Il est vivant ! Vivant ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Vous m'avez comprise ! Il est vivant !

Zembrano lui ordonna de sortir de la chambre.

- Mais madame ! Je vous dis qu'il a réagi ! Dis Cain avec véhémence.

Le commandant sortit son pistolet et le braqua sur sa tête. Elle avait une expression de froide colère, c'était comme si elle avait vu un fantôme !

- Je t'ai dit sort !

Après un long moment, Cain acquiesça sans dire un mot, Zembrano referma la porte de la chambre et poussa la jeune fille dans le couloir, elle faillit tombée.

Cain voyant les deux _marines_ toujours inconscients, elle s'excusa.

- On ne m'aurait jamais laissé passer… j'ai dû employer la force… Dit-elle avec contrition.

Le Lt. Farber s'était assis et se massait la tête.

Zembrano subitement la frappa du genou dans le ventre, le coup avait été violent.

- Petite idiote ! Cracha Zembrano hors d'haleine.

Cain encaissa le coup et se tordit de douleur. Elle se redressa après un moment. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction du commandant Zembrano qui était aussi une amie.

- Madame, je vous le dis, l'amiral est encore en vie… Balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez vérifier et parlez-lui….

Zembrano esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Lui dire des mots doux comme toi par exemple ?

Cain ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant que Zembrano l'avait prise sur le fait.

- Madame laissez-moi vous expliquez…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer…

Elle ordonna au Lt. Farber de ranimé les deux marines, elle voulait parler seul à seul avec Cain.

Quand Farber s'éloigna, Zembrano se tourna vers Cain, elle avait le regard froid.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui as tué Dana Walters… Je l'ai su dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Qui sinon toi aurait pu commettre cette bêtise.

- Walters m'a fait cela ! Dit-elle avec colère. Ses yeux exprimaient la souffrance et la détresse.

Elle déboutonna vivement son chemisier et lui montra son abdomen, il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice dernier reliquat de sa tentative de suicide. Elle lui montra ensuite ses épaules avec ses bleus.

- Walters a failli me tuer en me battant avec une canne en acier… Elle marqua une pause, le souvenir de cette souffrance intense était insupportable. Et puis elle a voulu me faire violer par l'un de ses sbires… Finit-elle par dire au bord des larmes.

Zembrano hésita, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de ce que Cain avait traversée… un sentiment de remords commençait à la gagnée, elle avait peut-être été trop dur avec elle, Cain était une amie, et une amie de Karlson, mais puis tout à coup lui revint la scène insupportable de Cain dans la chambre de l'amiral, son long baiser et ses paroles, ces paroles étaient pour elle comme autant de coups de poignard dans son dos, elle estimait que Helena l'avait trahi, jamais elle n'aurait dû tombée amoureuse de lui ! Pour elle, il était inconcevable que Cain puisse une minute éprouver plus que de l'affection pour Karlson, c'était incroyable !

Et Karlson, il l'aimait c'était évident, elle avait essayé de le ramener à la vie comme Cain l'avait fait en parlant et en parlant, mais il n'avait pas réagit, comment expliquer si ce n'est par les miracles de l'amour que Karlson ai senti la présence d'Helena Cain ? Cette vérité, Zembrano ne voulait pas la voir, ni la croire, Karlson qui c'était toujours refusé parce qu'il était encore amoureux de Roxana avait ouvert son cœur ce que Zembrano avait toujours voulu…voir Karlson laisser dans son cœur la place à quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait espéré que ce serait elle, mais elle ne s'attendait à ce que Helena Cain, celle qu'elle avait vu grandir lui vole le cœur de son très cher ami ! Cela elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Cain jeta après un moment.

- Walters a fait assassiné l'amiral !

- Non ce n'est pas elle ! Rétorqua Zembrano vivement irritée.

Elle était submergée par des émotions contradictoires, ce n'était plus possible pour elle de regarder Helena Cain comme la petite sœur qu'elle avait toujours été… non, elle détourna son regard de Cain.

Xander arriva sur ces entrefaites accompagné de trois marines, que Zembrano rabroua copieusement pour les failles dans la sécurité de l'hôpital.

Zembrano ordonna soudain aux marines d'arrêter la jeune femme.

Cain recula, elle portait toujours son canif dans sa poche…

Elle se laissa pourtant mettre les menottes, elle pensait que Zembrano agissait sous le coup de l'émotion.

Mais le commandant était froid à son égard. Elle s'adressa aux marines.

- Vous allez ramener le cadet Cain à bord de l'Artémis, mettez l'en isolement, c'est compris ?

Helena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait couru contre vent et marée à l'annonce de l'hospitalisation de l'amiral Karlson, depuis Picon à Caprica à bord d'une navette de trafiquant, car elle n'avait pas assez de cubits pour payer un voyage en navette normale, uniquement pour être aux côtés de Karlson, et voilà que Zembrano l'éloignait encore une fois de lui ! Cain se mise en colère, avec véhémences elle demanda à être libérée, les trois marines la poussaient vers la sortie de derrière, elle se débattait, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Xander qui n'était pas intervenu, car il ne connaissait Cain que de nom, demanda soudainement des explications au commandant Zembrano qui souffla en voyant Cain disparaitre.

Elle expliqua qu'Helena Cain avait assassiné Dana Walters, la chef du Renseignement. Elle en était certaine. C'était pour la protégée qu'elle la faisait transférer à bord de l'Artémis.

- Mais pourquoi la mettre au cachot alors ? Demanda Farber.

- Je veux la dressée et en faire un vrai soldat, ce que Karlson n'a jamais réussit à faire, car il était trop clément… il fondait sur elle de grands espoirs, mais elle lui à fait faux bond, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir mis en échec le projet Fantôme.

- Mais… elle n'y est pour rien…

- Détrompez-vous, si elle avait été au rendez-vous, en tant que pilote hors pair, nous aurions depuis un mois les coordonnés du monde Cylon, Karlson m'a toujours appris à ne pas faire de sentiment quand la vie de beaucoup de gens dépendait de la décision d'un seul.

Elle tourna son regard vers la chambre de Karlson et ajouta.

- Par sa faute, Terence est entre la vie et la mort...

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

**_Dock spatial de Scorpion, Battlestar Artémis, quinze jours plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Elle venait déjà de passé une semaine reclue dans une des cellules du quartier disciplinaire du Battlestar Artémis. Cain n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver en cellule à bord du célèbre Artémis. On l'avait prise pour une criminelle, elle qui n'avait jamais commis de crime !

Elle se sentait injustement traitée par le commandant Zembrano, qui durant ces sept jours ne vint pas la voir, ne serait-ce que pour s'expliquer et lui permettre, à elle, de se défendre. Ce n'était pas que la cellule était inconfortable, elle avait dormi dans des lits en fer encore plus dur, ni même son traitement, les gardes étaient attentionnées, car ils savaient qu'elle était l'une des proches amies de l'amiral Karlson, qui était respecté et aimé par tous les membres de l'équipage de l'Artémis.

Non, ce qui chagrinait autant Helena Cain, était le fait, qu'elle ne pouvait voir et être aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse petit à petit… la révélation de cet amour avait été tardif à se manifesté et était survenue dans d'horribles circonstances… pourquoi se disait-elle en se tenant la tête, pourquoi ses sentiments profonds d'amour n'avaient pas émergé plus tôt ? Si elle avait révélé son amour plus tôt à Karlson aucun des drames qu'elle avait vécus au cours de ces dernières semaines ne serait arrivé…

Elle en était certaine, Karlson éprouvait lui aussi de l'amour à son égard, si elle lui avait parlée, et si elle s'était ouvert à lui, tout aurait été différent… Helena avait le cœur qui saignait, l'idée de devoir encore être éloigné de l'homme qu'elle aimait la rendait folle… Elle avait le sentiment profond que Zembrano faisait exprès de l'éloignée de Karlson, Helena s'imaginait que Zembrano avait comprise ou sentie que l'homme qu'elle croyait un jour lui appartenir lui échappait et que Cain était sa rivale. Helena connaissait les sentiments d'amours profonds et secrets qu'éprouvait le commandant Zembrano vis-à-vis de l'amiral Karlson. Une femme aussi longtemps restée amoureuse d'un homme pouvait réagir de différente façon, Zembrano, selon Cain, avait trouvé un prétexte idéal pour la tenir à l'écart.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, quand la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Le Lt. Farber fit son entrée dans la cellule. Cain ne lui prêta aucune attention, elle voulait voir Zembrano. Elle le lui dit.

- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais le commandant Zembrano est retenu au haut commandement de la flotte colonial sur Picon. Vous êtes libre maintenant…

Helena Cain, bouillait intérieurement.

- Je suis libre de quitté ma cellule, mais pas l'Artémis je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle certaines de la réponse.

- C'est exact, dès à présent vous êtes en service à bord de l'Artémis au grade de pilote de Rapace. Nous manquons de pilotes de Rapaces ces temps-ci. Le Commandant Zembrano a dit que vous obéiriez.

Cette affirmation était on ne peut plus certaine, Helena Cain avait beau être une femme en colère, elle en restait quand même une soldate. Elle le savait.

- Mademoiselle, le Commandant Zembrano compte sur vous, elle voudrait vous voir progresser…

Cain cracha au sol, si c'était la volonté du Commandant Zembrano, elle ferait tout le contraire…

Aux commandes d'un Rapace, il lui suffirait de plusieurs bonds PRL pour être en orbite autour de Caprica et se rendre sur Delphi pensa-t-elle… Cain ignorait que Zembrano la faisait surveillée.

Une haine tenace avait vue le jour dans le cœur de Helena, elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Zembrano sont inhumanité à son égard… Au lieu de lui tendre la main et l'aider dans ces moments critiques et douloureux, Zembrano l'avait rejetée et ostracisée.

Pour sa quinzième sortie à bord du Rapace 209, le Lt. Helena Cain gardait le cap, elle avait entrée les coordonnées d'un astéroïde qui faisait partie de la ceinture d'astéroïdes Achéron dans le système Helios Gamma qui abritait les colonies Sagittaron, Libran, et Scorpion. Le rayon d'action du Rapace au niveau des bonds PRL était moins important que celui d'un Battlestar ou de tout autre appareil colonial. Cain avait tenté plusieurs fois, sans succès d'effectuer un bond PRL, mais au bout de plusieurs échecs elle comprit que le système de PRL de son Rapace avait été désactivé, sûrement sur ordres du commandant Zembrano.

Cain décida d'attendre une bonne occasion, voler un Viper lui serait très difficile, mais elle ne désespérait pas, elle était anxieuse et n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de l'amiral Karlson.

Elle avait essayé de glaner des informations parmi les membres d'équipages, mais elle n'obtint rien, si ce n'est que Karlson avait été transféré à l'hôpital militaire de Caprica City. Était-il mort ? Était-il toujours plongé dans le coma ? Elle l'ignorait, et cette incertitude la rongeait de l'intérieur, parfois le soir, elle se mettait à pleurer toute seule dans les toilettes…

Elle avait aussi des douleurs à la tête, elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'une ancienne blessure, elle en avait subi tellement au cours de ses années passées dans le semi-bordel de Alfy et Alfon sur Tauron, ou était-ce les effets secondaires des poisons que l'on lui avait inoculés ? Parfois, elle vomissait du sang…

Un infirmier lui avait dit qu'elle passait par une phase de retour après avoir frôlé la mort lors de sa tentative de suicide. Son corps réagissait ainsi. Il lui avait donné des médicaments pour calmer la douleur, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait aller de mal en pis.

Quand elle posa le Rapace 209 sur la surface de l'astéroïde, son copilote, le lieutenant Mario Gertro passa à l'arrière et commença à scanner l'astéroïde. Il dit après un moment.

- Ce rocher est composé de nickel et de fer, la flotte pourra en tirer assez de minerais pour alimenter les hauts fourneaux de Tauron et de Virgon.

Cain acquiesça, depuis quelques semaines, le haut commandement était à la recherche de gisements de minerais stratégiques, les cerveaux du haut commandement avaient appris à leur dépends que durant la guerre avec les Cylons, il fallait posséder des réserves stratégiques et secrètes de minerais utiles dans l'industrie de l'armement. Et la ceinture d'astéroïde Achéron était inexploitée depuis toujours.

- Je vais communiquer l'info à l'Artémis, ce rocher on va le marquer, ainsi la navette minière pourra le retrouver et l'extraire plus facilement du champ d'astéroïdes. Ajouta Gertro.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Rapace 209 quittait la ceinture d'astéroïdes et regagnait le bord de l'Artémis.

Le Lieutenant Helena Cain en descendant de son Rapace alla remplir son rapport de mission, le capitaine Tullassa était son supérieur direct, il commandait l'escadrille de Rapaces de l'Artémis. Ce n'était pas un tendre, sous ses airs de gros débonnaire de vieux quadragénaire, il cachait un tempérament de fer et une discipline encore plus stricte, Cain le salua après avoir rempli son rapport.

Il l'arrêta quand elle passa devant lui.

- Lieutenant Cain… Dit-il.

Helena se mise au garde-à-vous et attendit que le Capitaine parle.

- Vous êtes un bon officier Lt. Cain, dites-moi pourquoi malgré vos compétences en matière de pilotage de Viper, vous a-t-on affecté à l'escadrille de Rapaces ?

Cain ne répondit pas, elle ne préférait pas trop en dire, elle avait appris à ses dépens que dire la vérité pouvait lui attirer des ennuis, comment aurait-elle pu expliquer au Capitaine le fait que le commandant de l'Artémis était jaloux d'elle uniquement parce qu'elle avait vu en elle une rivale. Elle salua le capitaine et lui donna une vague excuse, puis elle se dirigea vers les quartiers des pilotes.

Mario Gertro la rattrapa. Depuis quelques jours il n'arrêtait pas de la draguer. Mais elle ne s'occupait pas de lui, elle faisait son travail et rien d'autre, le sort de Karlson occupait son esprit tout le temps. Gertro était un coureur de jupon, c'était un bel homme, mais ses manières révulsaient parfois Cain.

Elle prit sur sa couche sa trousse et se rendit dans les douches communes.

À sa sortie du cachot, elle avait résolu de s'emparer d'un Rapace puis d'un Viper et de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, peu importe si ce geste lui valait d'être chassé de la flotte colonial.

Elle prit une douche et puis alla se coiffé, elle était passé chez le coiffeur du bord quelques heures après sa sortie de cellule, elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait négligé son apparence, elle avait retrouvé sa coiffure normale coupée au ras de l'épaule, et de temps en temps elle se maquillait, elle voulait être belle le jour où elle retrouverait Terence Karlson.

En sortant des douches, elle croisa par hasard le Lt. Farber qui passait par là, celui-ci avait une mine triste.

Cain lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le lieutenant Farber pu difficilement contenir son émotion, il s'appuya contre le mur de la coursive et jeta.

- Lieutenant Cain… C'est l'Amiral Karlson… On vient de nous annoncer qu'il était mort…

Cain ne sentait plus ses jambes elle recula et failli tombée à la renverse, un soldat qui passait par là la rattrapa et la fit s'assoir à même le sol froid de la coursive. Farber lui tourna le dos et commença à pleurer en silence.

La jeune femme était effondrée, si sur Aérilion l'annonce qu'avait faite Dowson de l'assassinat de l'amiral l'avait touchée et quasiment anéantie, son instinct de conservation au moment où elle allait être violée et puis tuée par Gibbert l'avait ramené à la réalité… Mais là, à bord de l'Artémis, isolée et rejetée par la meilleure amie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, cela l'avait terriblement affectée moralement et psychiquement.

Elle n'était plus présente, son corps était sur l'Artémis, mais son esprit divaguait quelque part dans les limbes du cosmos…

Elle entend une voix qui criait.

- _Merde ! Amenez-la chez le docteur ! Elle nous fait une syncope !_

Cain ne sentait plus son corps, ses muscles, elle était devenue froide…

Quelqu'un dit paniquer.

- _C'est urgent ! Empêchez-la d'avaler sa langue ! Elle va claquer ! Vite appeler le docteur Monroe !_

Le Lt. Farber transporta Helena Cain au pas de course à l'infirmerie, de la bouche de la jeune femme une bave toute blanche avait commencé à jaillir, ce qui effraya encore plus ceux qui croisaient son chemin dans sa course à travers les coursives.

Le docteur Monroe ausculta rapidement la jeune femme que le Lt. Farber avait déposé sur le lit à l'infirmerie, Monroe était un vieux docteur qui avait fait toute la campagne d'Helios Beta et le restant de la guerre Cylon aux côtés de l'amiral Karlson.

Lui aussi avait appris la nouvelle, et avait du mal à conserver son calme, ses mains tremblaient, si bien que son assistante, le docteur Suzanna, le seconda. C'était une grande blonde aux cheveux frisés et qui portaient des lunettes noires, elle était disait-elle allergique à la lumière artificielle du bord. Elle était originaire de Virgon, mais avait un fort accent Caprican.

- Regardé. Dis Monroe en ouvrant la bouche de Cain et en découvrant le sang.

Elle était pantoise, Monroe jeta un coup d'œil interloqué.

- Je ne comprends pas, elle avait tous les symptômes de la crise épilepsie, et maintenant elle crache du sang comme si elle avait eu un organe interne atteint… Dit Monroe.

Farber qui restait à l'écart était anxieux.

Monroe proposa.

- Nous devrions faire une radiographie du thorax et de l'abdomen. Dans son dossier médical, il est dit qu'elle a reçu une blessure au ventre.

- Vous ne pensez pas que son ancienne blessure s'est rouverte ?

Il acquiesça.

- Si elle a été mal suturée, il suffirait d'un coup violent porté au ventre pour rouvrir la plaie, et peut-être provoquer une lésion interne.

Farber sursauta et dit soudain.

- Docteur ! Je m'en souviens, c'était à Delphi, à l'hôpital, Zembrano et Cain se crêpaient le chignon je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, elle m'avait mis K.O. et je retrouvais petit à petit conscience, j'ai vu à un moment le commandant Zembrano donner un violent coup du genou dans le ventre de Cain.

Monroe ordonna très vite l'opération. On demanda à Farber de quitter la pièce, tandis que deux infirmières préparaient les instruments chirurgicaux.

La radio du ventre avait confirmé ce que le docteur Monroe avait diagnostiqué, une hémorragie interne.

Il fallait opérer de toute urgence…

L'opération dura huit heures. Mais à la fin Cain fut sauvée…

Si son corps avait été sauvé et guérit, son esprit et son âme avaient été atteints.

Elle était restée inconsciente durant vingt-quatre heures, elle avait reçu la visite de ses camarades, Zembrano n'était pas venue, Farber qui était resté à son chevet durant quelques heures après son opération lui avait dit que le Commandant était sur Caprica, l'annonce de la mort de l'amiral Karlson l'avait bouleversé autant qu'elle.

Helena Cain repensa à Zembrano, Farber était très triste de voir le lieutenant Cain ainsi. Elle dormait dans le lit d'hôpital de la petite salle de l'infirmerie, aux côtés de deux officiers en convalescences qui étaient maintenus dans le coma en attendant leurs transferts. Le souvenir de Karlson remontait à la surface, la perte de l'être aimé occupait ses pensées plus que son état physique. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout supporter, elle avait déjà tout supporté au cours de sa courte vie, était-elle née pour souffrir et voir les êtres qu'elle aimait disparaitre ? Elle voulait pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas, c'était comme si à partir de la mort de Karlson toute forme d'émotion avait disparu chez elle.

Le Lt. Farber voulait lui redonner le moral et du baume au cœur, mais elle n'écoutait pas ses paroles d'encouragements. Elle finit par lui demander de partir.

- Laissez-moi tranquille Farber…

Le lieutenant se leva, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais se ravisa, et commença à parler.

- Mademoiselle Cain je vous…

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Cria la jeune femme hors d'haleine.

Elle se mise péniblement sur le côté et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le Lt. Farber qui restait coi.

- Farber, oubliez-moi… je vous en supplie, oubliez-moi…

- Mais je vous aime !

- Assez !

Elle tremblait de colère.

- Farber faites ce que je vous dis, je ne vous aime pas, et jamais je ne vous aimerais… un amour à sens unique est la pire des tortures ! Vous voulez devenir un nouveau Commandant Zembrano et rester toute votre vie accrochée à une personne qui ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments ?

Il reçut les paroles crues de Cain comme autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur.

La jeune femme continua sur le même ton froid et dur.

- Passez à autre chose Farber, le seul homme que j'ai aimé est mort… je n'aimerais plus jamais un autre, et vous obstiner à me courir après pourrais causer votre perte…

Elle se recoucha, fatiguée… Farber ne dit plus un mot et quitta la pièce.

Une chose occupait l'esprit d'Helena Cain dorénavant… Zembrano, Zembrano, la femme qui lui avait arraché l'homme qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Elle décida que le Commandant paierait le prix du sang !

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis, vingt jours jours plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon _**

**_ (3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_ (_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Helena Cain était sorti de l'infirmerie après deux semaines temps solaire, la première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de se rendre chez le coiffeur du bord, et de lui demander de lui raser le crâne ! Malgré ses réticences, le coiffeur obéit, surtout que l'expression de froideur qu'il avait lue dans le regard de Cain l'avait pétrifié. Il obtint quand même de lui couper les cheveux en brosse.

La jeune femme voulait laisser son passé derrière elle, s'enlaidir lui permettrait de passer inaperçu et de ne pas attirer les regards des hommes, de souffrir et de faire souffrir, Farber était un garçon gentil, elle l'avait repoussée violemment pour son bien.

À partir de ce jour le Lt. Cain devint encore plus renfermée et froide. Elle alignait les sorties de Rapace sans discontinuer, se proposait la première pour les sorties les plus dures et les plus dangereuses, elle n'hésitait pas à s'exposer au danger. Une fois elle avait failli écraser son Rapace au cours d'une mission de routine, pour oublier son chagrin elle avait commencé à boire, elle qui n'avait jamais supporté l'alcool.

Après chaque mission, c'était devenu un rituel, elle participait à des beuveries, elles étaient tolérées par les officiers supérieurs, car elles permettaient à certains éléments de décompresser. Le commandant Zembrano s'absentait souvent ces derniers jours, elle venait de rentré à peine d'un voyage sur Aerilion, où elle continuait son enquête en relation avec l'assassinat de son père et le meurtre de Taro, cela occupait son esprit, elle avait délégué au colonel Rufus le commandement de l'Artémis, qui continuait les manœuvres dans l'espace d'Helios Gamma.

Au cours de l'une de ces beuveries dans le mess des officiers, Cain frôla la mort…

Comme tous les jours après la fin du service, certains pilotes de Rapaces et de Vipers se réunissaient autour d'une table de Triade, un jeu de cartes populaire dans les Douze Colonies. Cain avait appris à y jouer durant son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Les enjeux pouvaient varier, l'un des plus prisés était le Strip-Triade, à chaque point perdu on devait ôter un vêtement, si bien que souvent le perdant se retrouvait nu comme un ver. Cain n'avait jamais perdu au jeu que ces chemises et quelques centaines de cubits avant de reprendre la main. La partie était bien entamée, et la bière de Virgon coulait à flot. Cain comme le reste des trois derniers joueurs en lice était on ne peut plus éméchée.

Elle avait un très bon jeu, des 'Couleurs', la main la plus forte, les autres ne devaient pas avoir un meilleur jeu selon elle, elle remit des cubits sur la table, Kaloda, un pilote de Viper qui avait le crâne rasé et des lunettes faisait la moue, Cain lui décocha une pique.

- Alors Kaloda ? Tu vas encore terminer à poil mon gars ! Tu suis ou pas ?

Elle s'adressa aux autres avec un air triomphant, Mario Gertro et Jeannie Pandora.

- Allez les amis, montrés votre jeu sinon !

Kaloda tenait ses cartes octogonales d'une façon désinvolte, il les jeta sur la table, il avait une mauvaise main. Jeannie Pandora montra son jeu, elle aussi avait une mauvaise main, Gertro, avala une rasade de bière avant de jeter son jeu sur la table… il avait comme les autres perdu. Cain prit les cubits sur la table. Mario Gertro se cala sur son siège et pesta.

- Merde ! Tu nous as encore ratiboisé Helena !

La jeune femme se leva de table ses cubits récoltés dans un mouchoir.

- Maintenant les amis, comme j'ai gagné avec la main la plus forte il va falloir que vous vous mettiez à poil ! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Kaloda commença à ôter sa chemise, quand Gertro l'arrêta.

- Dis-moi Helena, tu connais le jeu de la balle qui tue ?

Il lui tendit une canette de bière, elle la saisit et la vida cul sec.

- C'est quoi ce jeu ? Demanda-t-elle intéressé.

Gertro jeta un regard en biais à ses deux camarades. Puis il se leva de table et alla chercher quelque chose dans son casier. C'était une arme, avec un barillet. Il le posa sur la table de jeu en face de Cain.

- On fait un pari Helena, je mise tout cela (il sortit de sa poche quelques cartes de crédit) il y en a un paquet… si tu gagnes cette fois tu empocheras tout cela…

Cain hésitait, son esprit était déjà embrumé.

- Et si je perds ? Demanda Cain en hoquetant.

Gertro se pencha vers elle et lui dit.

- Si tu perds, tu coucheras avec moi… on dit partout dans le vaisseau que tu es encore vierge.

Quand Kaloda entendit cela, il s'écria.

- Merde tu veux rire Mario ?

L'autre lui fit signe de se taire. Et demanda à Jeannie Pandora de venir à côté de lui. La jeune femme obéie, Gertro lui glissa un mot dans le creux de l'oreille, elle pouffa de rire et se rua vers son casier, elle revint très vite porteuse d'un bocal noir. Gertro regarda Cain et lui dit.

- Tu vois dans ce bocal il y a du miel de Géménon, quand je te ferai l'amour je te badigeonnerais avant, tout le corps avec…

Jeannie Pandora gémit et simula un orgasme.

- Tu vas voir ma chérie, dit-elle en se caressant le cou, Mario est le meilleur lécheur de miel de la Galaxie ! Il a une langue rugueuse…

Gertro déposa un baiser sur le cou de Pandora qui recula. Les autres applaudissaient, excités par le spectacle érotique.

Helena quant à elle, avait la tête qui tournait, elle se gifla pour reprendre un peu de contenance, sans comprendre pourquoi elle accepta le pari.  
Gertro redevint sérieux et lui expliqua.

- Cette arme vient de mon père sur Géménon, c'est un sept coups, une seule balle, chaque tour tu vise un point de ton corps, la jambe, le bras, l'épaule, au quatrième tour ce sera la tête… jamais personne n'est arrivé plus loin que l'épaule, car à chaque nouveau tour on refait tourner le barillet. Si tu refuse de tirer durant un tour, tu perds.

Cain ramassa l'arme et s'assit en face de Gertro qui attendait son tour.  
Elle visa sa jambe droite, les trois autres la regardaient avec attention, ils étaient nerveux, Cain appuya sur la gâchette, le coup ne partit pas…

Elle souffla, et posa l'arme sur la table, c'était au tour de Mario Gertro. Il saisit l'arme et fit tourner le barillet puis il tira sur sa jambe droite, le coup ne partit pas…  
La tension était arrivée à un point que d'autres pilotes s'étaient joints au spectacle.

Cain tira directement sur son bras gauche, le coup ne partit pas… Gertro commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, Cain l'amenait vers un défi qu'il ne pouvait que relever, ses camarades l'encourageaient, lui aussi il eut de la chance, le tour de Cain vint encore, la jeune femme affichait une désinvolture accentuée par la bière. Elle visa et tira sur son épaule gauche, le coup ne partit pas… Gertro s'essuya le front avant de faire tourner le barillet au dernier moment il visa non pas son épaule gauche, mais la droite et il tira… cette fois le coup parti !

Il tomba à la renverse, ses camarades se précipitèrent sur lui, Cain elle le regarda froidement, il gisait dans son sang, elle ramassa l'arme tombée par terre et vérifia le barillet, elle constata qu'une deuxième balle suivait celle du coup de Gertro.

Elle hurla à ce dernier pleine de rage.

- Tu as voulu me tendre un piège ? Tu voulais me baiser ? Fils de pute ! Personne ne me touchera ! Jamais !

Disant cela elle porta l'arme contre sa tempe, les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux, aucun ne réagit, Cain ajouta d'une voix froide

- Tu pensais que je ne le ferais pas ?

Elle voulut appuyer sur la gâchette quand un bras puissant lui fit jeter l'arme d'où partit un coup qui résonna dans toute la pièce.  
Il s'agissait de Farber, qui la retourna, et la réprimanda.

- Vous êtes devenue folle ? Vous voulez mourir ?

Cain ne dit pas un mot, elle évita son regard, elle frappa la table du pied qui tomba à quelques pas de Gertro blessé à l'épaule, elle quitta ensuite la pièce sans un mot.  
Farber la vit s'éloigner abasourdi par son geste, après quelques instants il s'adressa aux pilotes en colère.

- Amenez-le à l'infirmerie ! Ordonna-t-il en parlant de Gertro.

Il était furieux.

Il ajouta en pointant du doigt le groupe de Gertro.

- Vous trois je vais vous tenir à l'œil, vous êtes nouveaux à bord de l'Artémis, et vous causer des ennuis depuis quelque temps.

Cet incident motiva la convocation du Lt. Helena Cain dans le bureau du Commandant Zembrano, de retour de Caprica.  
Cain attendait cet instant depuis plus d'un mois, avoir en face d'elle le Commandant Zembrano !

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis, deux heures plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Après avoir cuvé la bière qu'elle avait ingurgitée, elle entra dans les quartiers du commandant Erika Zembrano, Helena Cain ne s'attendait pas à la voir assise derrière son bureau à attendre sa venue, elle portait au bras droit un brassard noir de deuil. Cain comprit qu'elle avait assisté aux funérailles fédérales de l'Amiral Karlson, dont la radio du bord avait diffusé les grandes lignes il y a deux jours. Elle avait changée de couleur de cheveux, elle était passée du roux à la blonde platine, elle ignorait que Zembrano afin de passée inaperçu se grimait en blonde, sa photo était partout dans les douze colonies, elle n'avait que cette seule solution pour pouvoir continuer son enquête et suivre la piste des tueurs de l'ex-lieutenant Taro.

Cain, remarqua aussi, poser sur le bureau un pistolet standard colonial. Elle était entrée escortée par deux _marines_. Zembrano les congédia. Après un moment, elle s'adressa à Cain une fois seul avec elle.

- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle, remarquant sa tête en brosse.

Cain ne la regardait pas.

- Madame ce n'est pas vos affaires. Répondit Cain avec dédain, feignant de ne pas la voir.

Elle bouillait intérieurement…

Zembrano ne réagit pas au ton inamical de Cain, elle comprenait qu'elle puisse être en colère contre elle. Ne lui avait-elle pas fait mal ?

Elle se leva et passa devant son bureau, puis elle dit abruptement.

- Lena, es-tu devenue folle au point de vouloir te suicider ?

Cain l'ignorait, sa colère ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure que Zembrano parlait.

Zembrano lui dit après d'une voix douce et amicale.

- Lena, ne pourras-tu jamais me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

Cain répondit froidement.

- Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai ! Je n'ai même pas été autorisé à assister à ses funérailles.

Zembrano baissa les yeux.

Elle avait compris, elle saisit le pistolet qui se trouvait posé sur le bureau. Cain crut un moment qu'elle allait s'en servir, mais à sa grande surprise elle le lui tendit.

- Prends le Lena… Dit-elle la fixant droit dans les yeux. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une amie, un peu comme ma petite sœur... je t'ai blessée et rejetée quand tu avais le plus besoin d'affection et d'une amie… je ne te reconnais plus, la jeune fille pleine d'ambition et de droiture que j'ai connue a disparu… à la place j'ai devant moi une créature qui joue avec sa vie et celle des autres, remplies de haine, prend cette arme et assouvie ta soif de vengeance… Vas-y prend cette arme, elle appartenait à Karlson si je dois mourir je préfère que cela soit une amie qui le fasse avec l'arme de l'être qui m'a toujours été le plus chère à mon coeur.

Cain saisi tout à coup le pistolet colonial, elle le fixa longtemps, et le braqua contre le front de Zembrano, elle avait une expression de colère froide, puis elle répondit à Zembrano la voix remplie de mépris.

- Si je suis devenue la créature que vous dites, c'est de votre faute… vous m'avez empêché de trouver l'amour et le bonheur que je cherchais depuis toujours. Votre attitude, votre jalousie à mon égard m'a fait souffrir à un point que vous n'imaginer, vous m'avez trahit, comme m'avait trahi ma meilleure amie Tina… Une seule personne m'est restée toujours loyal, il aurait pu me rendre heureuse, son amour était ce dont j'avais besoin, mais il est mort, jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner de m'avoir empêché de l'aider à sortir du coma dans lequel il était plongé. Par dépit amoureux vous l'avez tué et vous avez aussi tué l'Helena Cain que vous aviez connue.

Elle posa arme sur le bureau.

- Vous tuer ne me le ramènerait pas, vous êtes tellement lié à lui, que vous tuez, ce serait aussi le tuer… Je veux que vous viviez et que le remords vous ronge comme le chagrin me ronge, un jour vous subirez le châtiment que vous méritez.

Zembrano encaissa les coups, Cain rajouta.

- Je voudrais être affectée à un autre Battlestar.

Zembrano acquiesca.

- Promets-moi au moins que tu ne feras plus de folies.

Cain lui décocha un regard glacial.

- Maintenant que je sais que vous allez souffrir autant que je souffre, je veux vivre et attendre le jour où je vous verrais mourir.

Cain tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le sas, Zembrano lui saisi la main gauche et la serra fort contre elle.

- Pardonne-moi Lena ! Dit-elle la voix rauque.

Helena Cain s'extirpa de son étreinte et voulut quitter la pièce. Mais Zembrano lui demanda de rester encore un peu.

Elle alla prendre une petite boîte métallique dans son armoire et la donna à Cain.

- Quand tu seras aux calme et seule, ouvre-la, tu y trouveras quelque chose.

Puis Cain sortit.

Zembrano ramassa le pistolet colonial et jeta le chargeur vide sur la table, elle le remplaça par un chargeur plein, Cain n'avait pas remarqué que l'arme n'était pas chargée, le poids de l'arme n'avait pas changé. Elle avait voulu tester la détermination de Cain, si elle avait tiré, Zembrano aurait été dans l'obligation de l'abattre, car elle pouvait représenter une menace pour elle et accessoirement le Cercle D'Arès, tels étaient les ordres du Cercle. Mais elle n'avait pas tiré, cela lui laissait du temps pour retrouver sa raison, c'était tout au moins ce que Zembrano espérait. Si Cain devenait incontrôlable par la suite, elle n'aurait qu'un choix. L'éloignée était la meilleure solution, qu'elle soit affectée à bord d'un autre Battlestar lui permettrait d'oublier et de se reconstruire, Zembrano craignait qu'elle ne se fasse encore du mal. Elle espérait ardemment que le contenu de la boîte métallique apaise sa haine.

Elle se demandait ce que cette petite boîte en métal pouvait contenir, Zembrano lui avait conseillé de l'ouvrir une fois au calme, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, Cain suivi son conseil et se rendit dans la Salle Tactique (ST) qui était utilisée pour le contrôle des opérations durant les batailles, elle était déserte, elle ferma le sas et posa la boîte sur la table. Elle avala un cachet contre la migraine et la gueule de bois. Elle avait décidé de quitté l'Artémis, peut-être qu'à bord d'une autre Battlestar le souvenir de Karlson s'estomperait, l'Artémis respirait Karlson, il avait été son Battlestar durant des années…

Le simple souvenir du passé la rendit à nouveau triste. Elle ouvrit la boîte. A sa grande surprise elle trouva un appareil étrange, une espèce de lunette métallique, une lettre était placée au fond de la boîte. Cain la prit et se mit à la lire.

_Lena, je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais les souffrances que je t'ai infligées, au risque de ma vie je te confie ce Holoband… prends-le et retrouve celui que tu aimes…_

Elle ne saisit pas les paroles de Zembrano, elle avait entendu parler des Holobands bannis dans les Douze colonies au moment du déclenchement de la Guerre avec les Cylons, elle n'en avait jamais vu, d'où sa surprise. On lui avait dit que le Holoband était une interface qui permettait d'entrer dans un monde virtuel appelé le Monde V.

Un peu hésitant Cain, posa l'instrument sur ses yeux, que voulait dire Zembrano ?

Soudain une lumière envahit ses yeux et tout son champ de vision changea, la pièce avait changée d'aspect, ce n'était plus la Salle Tactique avec son pupitre et son grand écran transparent DRADIS, son environnement avait changé… En lieu et place, elle se voyait sur une plage de sable jaune, comme sur Picon, les vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers très loin d'elle lui donnaient vraiment l'impression qu'elle était au bord de la mer comme autrefois, cette sensation d'avoir les pieds dans le sable chaud était vraiment réel. Les doux rayons du soleil d'Helios Alpha la revigoraient, elle n'avait plus éprouvé cette sensation depuis qu'elle était arrivée à bord de l'Artémis.

C'était étrange, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus son uniforme, mais une longue robe blanche, elle se toucha le crâne et sentit le tissu d'un chapeau, un long chapeau, qu'elle ôta de sa tête. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la mer qui s'écrasait sur le sable chaud, elle vit son reflet, elle était vraiment élégante, durant quelques instants, la femme coquette qui sommeillait en elle prit le dessus. Ses cheveux avaient poussé au point qu'elle avait retrouvé sa chevelure soyeuse coupée au ras des épaules. Elle s'admirait, admirait son reflet, un sourire éclaira son visage.

Elle fut dérangée dans ses pensées par une voix lointaine, cette voix lui était familière… elle chercha du regard d'où elle pouvait provenir, car elle l'avait reconnue, et son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, elle courut vers les dunes de sable, hors d'haleine en atteignant le sommet elle chercha l'origine de la source de cette voix. Là bas sur sa droite elle aperçut une forme humaine qui se rapprochait. Elle commençait à distinguer mieux la forme, c'était un homme, il courait dans sa direction, le cœur d'Helena faillit bondir de sa poitrine, elle s'élança elle aussi à sa rencontre en criant.

- Karlson ! Karlson !

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

**_Caprica City, Caprica, une semaine plus tôt…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

La nuit était tombée sur la capitale de la planète Caprica, Carpica City, la ville grouillait toujours autant d'activité, la mégalopole et ses villes satellites ne dormait jamais rayonnait sur une large baie. Le Pont Panthéon était l'un des plus imposants ouvrages d'art de la ville, il enjambait la baie de Caprica, sa construction remontait à il y a presque cinquante ans. À cette heure de la nuit, le trafique sur le pont était très important.

Les bouchons étaient fréquents, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche aisée au chauffeur de monsieur Ithaca. Assis à l'arrière en pleine lecture du Caprica Chronicle, le journal qu'il possédait. Monsieur Édouard Z. Ithaca était sans conteste l'homme le plus influent des Douze Colonies. Âgé de soixante-quinze ans, il avait fait fortune dans la papeterie avant de racheter plusieurs journaux, il avait étendu son empire au-delà de Caprica, il possédait plusieurs groupes de presse sur Géménon, Tauron, Canceron. Sous ses allures d'homme respectable et de bon père de famille se cachait un homme avide de pouvoir, et d'argent, une grande partie de sa fortune cachée venait du trafic d'armes. De loin le commerce le plus lucratif des Douze mondes de Kobol. Depuis des années, et même avant la guerre avec les Cylons, Ithaca avait trempé dans ce commerce.

Pour mieux comprendre, il faut revenir au lendemain du commencement des hostilités, lorsque les Cylons, les machines que l'homme avait créées s'étaient révoltés contre leurs maîtres, la révolte avait été soudaine et violente. La machine qui servait de gardien d'immeuble était devenue une machine de mort, tuant dans leurs sommeils des familles entières logeant dans l'immeuble. Le garçon de café mécanique, avait empoisonné les clients, le garagiste machine, avait saboté les véhicules, les machines soldats s'étaient révoltés dans leurs casernes. Si bien que dans les premiers jours du chaos, l'homme mit du temps à réagir.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ithaca était arrivé avec ces navettes de contrebande, proposant au plus offrant des armes pour se défendre, si bien que pendant des mois, ces navettes déchargent dans les docks de plusieurs mondes une grande quantité d'armes. Lorsque l'humanité réagit en levant en masse des soldats et en construisant des Battlestar, Ithaca suivit le courant et fournit aux villes qui étaient isolées et sous le feu des bandes de Cylons, des armes. À la fin de la guerre, Ithaca avait triplé sa fortune.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec un client important en dehors de la ville. Il ne rencontrait jamais ses clients dans son bureau, en homme discret, il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, c'était là l'un des succès de sa réussite, ne jamais faire parler de lui, si bien que rares étaient les personnes à le connaitre.

La voiture s'arrêta à un tournant qui conduisait à une petite clairière située à la base de l'un des piliers du Pont Panthéon sur la rive droite.

Ithaca descendit de voiture se dégourdir les jambes, il faisait froid, son chauffeur resta dans la voiture. Ithaca n'avait pas besoin de protection.

Un homme arriva depuis les fourrées, il portait une longue barbe et des lunettes. Il salua Ithaca.

- Vous êtes à l'heure pour une fois Jubba. Lui dit Ithaca les mains dans les poches.

- À contrat important, heure importante. Répondit l'autre.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la voiture.

- Est-ce que tout est prêt pour le jour J ? Demanda Ithaca.

- Oui, toute notre équipe est sur les lieux, il ne manque plus que l'occasion, ce sera difficile…

- Je compte sur vous, vous avez déjà reçu une avance…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas l'homme qui est en charge de ce contrat est le meilleur sur le marché. De plus, il sera assisté par le fameux 'Liquidateur'. Vous voyez j'ai mis toutes les chances de notre côté.

Ithaca admira un moment le ciel étoilé.

- Il nous faut aussi faire taire cette personne, elle est devenue trop curieuse…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que notre homme n'aura plus besoin d'elle, il la fera disparaitre.

* * *

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, quand finalement elle tomba dans ses bras, elle l'inonda de mille baisers sur la joue, Karlson la laissa faire, sa joie était immense, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui était revenu, elle était inondée de bonheur, les larmes avaient laissé la place à l'allégresse, après ces longs moments où elle resta la tête blottie contre lui, elle finit par lui dire.

- Karlson ! Tu m'as tellement manquée…

Karlson posa sa main droite sur sa joue et lui essuya une larme, il répondit d'une voix douce et tendre.

- Lena, c'est toi ?

Elle caressa sa joue et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Karlson…

Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse… Après un moment où la joie l'avait rendue muette, elle finit par lui demandée d'une voix à peine audible.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, dans le monde V ?

Karlson mit ses bras autour d'elle, elle sentait qu'il voulait la retenir. La chaleur de son corps était apaisante, assise dans la Salle Tactique elle avait l'impression que tout était réel, les sensations qu'elle ressentait dans le monde V envahissaient son esprit et son corps. Elle était submergée de bonheur.

- Tu veux le savoir ? Tu as le droit, et bien c'est une longue histoire. Dit Karlson.

Elle l'écouta narré le moment où dans l'hôpital il avait senti et entendu sa voix, son esprit, disait-il revenait petit à petit d'entre les limbes… Mais ce fut le silence, et quand plus tard il rouvrit les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans le cottage, dans le salon, Erika Zembrano était présente, ainsi que le Dr Cyrus Xander. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que les médecins militaires de l'hôpital de Caprica City avaient décidé de transférer son corps dans une base secrète, un laboratoire secret où les scientifiques de la Fédération étudiaient un moyen de vaincre la mort.

Pour sauver sa vie, on devait le plonger dans le coma artificiel, en espérant qu'il en sorte de lui-même ou l'aider à l'en sortir, mais plus il passait du temps dans le coma plus des lésions au cerveau serait à craindre, et l'armée ne voulait pas perdre un cerveau fort utile, Xander en tant qu'ancien concepteur du Holoband proposa de déchargé la mémoire et son esprit via une nouvelle interface neuronale dans un monde virtuel qui n'était accessible qu'à un cercle restreint trié sur le volet, dont Zembrano et Xander faisaient parties. Ceci afin d'éviter les piratages informatiques et occasionnellement que Karlson livre des secrets militaires… Le périmètre entourant le cottage était uniquement 'joignable' par les possesseurs d'un Holoband de conception révolutionnaire, et Zembrano ainsi que Xander possédait ce modèle, ainsi personne en dehors du périmètre ne pouvait entrée et de ce fait, espionner.

- Quand tu sortiras du coma, tu retrouveras ton esprit sauvegardé dans ce monde virtuel ?

- Oui, je l'espère. Répondit-il. Erika m'a rendu visite plusieurs fois et elle a bon espoir…mais je crains qu'il nous faille attendre longtemps...

Il lui sourit, puis la souleva et la prise dans ses bras, elle soupira.

- N'en parlons plus, tu es là, et je ne rêve pas…

- Oui Lena, dit-il, oui je suis là.

Elle voulut l'embrasser, cette fois sur la bouche, mais il se détourna.

Il passa sa main sur sa chevelure, Helena était tellement heureuse de le voir. Elle et Karlson restèrent ainsi à contempler le soleil, la chaleur de l'astre diffusait sur eux une aura électrisante. Elle sentait que Karlson restait distant par principe et non parce qu'il le voulait, ses yeux lui disaient qu'il l'aimait, la manière dont il avait de la serrée dans ses bras, tout, la confortait dans son idée que Karlson n'osait pas se déclarer, elle le connaissait, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à ouvrir son cœur, mais en repensant à l'attitude ultraprotectrice qu'il avait eue à son égard dans le restaurant le Tauron, son cœur lui disait de ne plus hésiter, elle finit par lui dire.

- Je t'aime…

Elle attendait sa réaction… mais il ne réagit pas, se contenant de s'éloigner un peu.

Elle insista et lui raconta avec un peu de timidité dans la voix à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle lui ouvrait son cœur finalement.

À ce moment, elle perçue dans l'attitude de Karlson un changement, il souffla. Et il finit par lui dire comme s'il se forçait.

« Je me souviens encore du jour, c'était il y a neuf mois, tu étais venu ici même sur la plage, tu portais cette robe blanche magnifique et un grand chapeau pour te protéger du soleil… Moi je venais de rentré de mission à bord de l'Atlas, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ta visite, quand je suis descendu sur la plage, et que je t'ai vue tellement belle et si rayonnante, je… j'eus du mal à me retenir de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser…mon cœur brûlait d'un désir fou… le coup de foudre, je ne te voyais plus comme ma petite Lena, mais comme une femme désirable, mais mon esprit me disait que je ne pouvais pas… je ne devais pas retomber amoureux et risquer de souffrir encore… »

Helena l'écoutait avec attention et frénésie, son cœur battait si fort à chacune de ses paroles qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, il lui avouait son amour à sa manière…

Il reprit la voix grave.

- Je craignais aussi que tu me repousses… Si tel avait été le cas, je t'aurais perdu à jamais.

Helena le dévisagea les yeux remplis de joie.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cédé à l'appel de ton cœur ? Pourquoi mon amour ne m'as-tu jamais dit cela avant ? Si tu l'avais fait ce jour la, je me serais donné à toi sans hésiter, je t'aimais déjà depuis si longtemps, j'attendais de ta part un signe, n'importe lequel de tendresse… quand je t'ai vu sur la plage venir à ma rencontre ce jour-là j'avais cru que tu céderais… nous étions seul, personne n'aurait pu nous surprendre, nous aurions pu même vivre notre amour dans le secret…et tout aurait été différent. »

Karlson haussa les épaules.

« Lena, que de regrets j'ai eus ce jour la de ne pas t'avoir avoué ce que je ressentais au fond de mon coeur… je n'avais jamais réalisé avant à quel point je t'aimais… ce n'est que quand Walters dans le restaurant s'en est pris à toi, que j'ai compris que j'allais te perdre, je sentais que j'allais exploser, je bouillais intérieurement de te voir aussi perdue, ce n'est que la pensé de te voir blesser qui m'a fait reculer, je voulais à tout prix t'arracher à elle... Et quand tu es parti avec elle, mon monde faillit s'écrouler, je savais que Walters voulait te faire du mal et j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver durant tout ce temps, mais tu avais littéralement disparu. J'ai imaginé le pire, ta mort me hantait. Ce qui m'a empêché de devenir fou était le projet de Viper Furtif… Pour éviter de penser à toi, je me suis plongé corps et âmes dans le projet, au point de me proposer pour le vol à bord du Furtif, si je devais mourir je préférais mourir en service, car je pensais t'avoir perdue… mais après Roxana est réapparu et puis c'est le trou complet. »

Ce que venais de lui raconté Karlson l'avait émue à un tel point qu'elle resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes, ils étaient enfin réunis pensait Cain et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Voilà Lena, tu sais tout maintenant…

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, Helena sentait qu'il hésitait, elle voulait tomber dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta.

- Lena… c'est trop tôt… ici dans le monde V je ne crains pas de te dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, mes sentiments à ton égard… mais dans le monde réel, je sens que je ne pourrais jamais franchir le pas comme je l'ai franchi ici.

La jeune femme comprenait, Karlson avait une personnalité complexe.

- Peut-être est-ce le destin qui nous a permis de nous retrouver ici, quand tu regagneras ton corps ce que tu auras vécu dans le monde V t'ouvrira les yeux. Tu comprendras à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu m'aimes.

Il posa sur elle un regard plein de tendresse, il lui demanda de la suivre, ils marchèrent le long de la plage et gagnèrent un petit cottage qui bordait la plage, Cain le reconnu, il s'agissait de la résidence de la famille Karlson sur Picon. Là où elle passait ses vacances.

Elle trouva l'endroit exactement pareil à celui qu'elle avait connu dans le vrai monde.

Karlson, se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était à l'entrée, Cain, admirait le décor, elle n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux, ce monde V était comme le vrai monde ! Elle comprit que Zembrano lui avait donné l'Holoband afin de venir le rejoindre.

Il revint porteur d'un plateau, une bouteille d'Ambrosia et deux verres. La liqueur vert prisée de la haute société.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon, elle avait l'habitude de s'y étendre après avoir pris un bain de mer autrefois quand elle venait en vacance.

Karlson lui tendait un verre rempli à moitié. Elle avala la délicieuse liqueur, tandis que Karlson s'installait sur le fauteuil en cuir qui lui faisait face.

Karlson tourna la tête de côté, il dit à haute voix.

- Ma vieille amie Erika… Je dois te dire merci de m'avoir permis de revoir Lena…

Cain posa son verre sur le sol, et se leva, elle le rejoignit et s'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle toucha son visage tendrement avec la main gauche, elle ne voulait pas lui parlé de Zembrano et de ses derniers évènements, elle savait qu'il le prendrait très mal.

- Ne parlons pas de Zembrano, profitons du moment mon amour. Dit-elle.

Elle voulut encore l'embrasser, mais une fois de plus, Karlson se déroba et il avala une rasade d'Ambrosia, il lui tint la main droite.

- Lena, il ne faut pas…

Cain ouvrit de grands yeux, elle était contrariée.

- Ne m'as-tu pas dit il y a quelques minutes que tu m'aimais ? Qui y a-t-il de mal à nous aimé ? Zembrano, elle, a compris la nature de nos sentiments respectifs.

Il se tint la tête entre les deux mains, il semblait lutté intérieurement contre quelque chose, puis il agrippa les deux mains de Cain et il lui dit avec véhémence.

- Lena n'a-tu pas compris que ce qui t'est arrivé avec Walters est entièrement de ma faute ! C'est parce que Walters avait deviné que je t'aimais et que j'étais prêt à tout pour toi, qu'elle s'en est prise à toi… Si je reviens dans le monde réel, je ne ferais encore que t'exposer au danger, mes ennemis me guettent, Walters a encore des soutiens et des amis et ils pourraient s'en prendre encore à toi pour m'atteindre, et cela je ne le veux pas.

Helena l'avait laissé parlé, il ne voulait plus lâcher ses deux mains comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle avait désiré connaitre la raison de ses réticences à exprimer son amour à l'acceptée elle, maintenant Karlson lui avait dit tout. Ainsi donc, il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé… et ses paroles étaient celles de quelqu'un qui avait peur, non pas pour lui, mais pour elle, elle remarqua avec frayeur qu'il avait dit : _si je reviens dans le monde réel. _Comme si la perspective de rester à tout jamais dans ce monde virtuel était la solution qu'il envisageait pour la protéger, elle ne voulait pas cela, non non, se dit-elle, il devait revenir, lui revenir.

Entre-temps, Karlson lâcha ses deux mains, il se leva du fauteuil, elle le suivit du regard, il alla prendre un livre sur l'étagère. Il le feuilleta.

Elle se dit à elle-même qu'elle avait raison, elle avait toujours su qu'il l'aimait, malgré les dénégations de Zembrano, et les souffrances qu'elle avait vécues, elle se sentait maintenant revivre. Dans le monde réel, ils n'avaient pu s'avouer leur amour ou se retrouver, ils s'étaient ratés à plusieurs occasions, Cain voulait profiter de chaque instant de bonheur, car elle savait que le bonheur était un bien fugace et temporaire.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle le sauve, le sauve de lui-même et de son amour protecteur.

- Je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes, pourquoi le cachez dans le monde réel ? Karlson, lorsque tu seras de retour dans le monde réel, voudras-tu m'épouser. Demanda-t-elle.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Le Karlson ici te dirait que vivre à tes côtés pour toute la vie est son souhait le plus cher… mais le Karlson du monde réel, te dirait non… ta vie sera constamment menacée aussi longtemps que tu resteras proche de moi…

Elle s'emporta contre lui, sa façon quasi hypocrite de lui parlé l'agaçait, c'était un trait de caractère de l'éducation raffiné sur Picon, Karlson était trop imbu de cette éducation qu'il cherchait à tout prix à fuir la vérité de son cœur, cela, Helena ne le supportait plus. Elle dit tout à coup rouge de colère.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je continuais à te fréquenter…oublie le Karlson du monde réel, ton esprit est ici dans le monde V et c'est ce qui compte, c'est ici que tu décideras quoi faire de notre relation, je t'aime à la folie, et je sais que tu m'aimes, oublie le monde réel, laisse derrière toi cette armure protectrice qu'est ton éducation Picone, écoute ton cœur il te dira quoi faire…

Un silence pesant tomba alors sur la pièce, Cain était hors d'haleine, son ultime cri du cœur l'avait épuisé. Il passa un long moment au cours duquel ils restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées, puis, Karlson remit le livre dans l'étagère, et revint près du fauteuil, il tenait dans sa main droite, quelque chose qu'il tendit à Helena, c'était une photo d'eux prise il y a deux ans dans un parc de Caprica city, elle s'en souvenait, elle venait de quitté le collège Athéna de Picon pour entrer à l'académie militaire, comme cadeau, Karlson lui avait offert un voyage sur Caprica.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et il dit.

- Tu vois cette photo, je l'ai conservé dans ce livre, je la gardais avant dans mon bureau à bord de l'Atlas. Quand je la regardais parfois quand j'étais las, en pensant en toi et à ta vie faite de souffrance, je tirais la force de continuer à me battre pour protéger les douze colonies et te protéger toi, l'être le plus cher à mon cœur. La flotte coloniale était une partie de ma vie, mais ma vraie vie, c'est toi.

Karlson l'attira tout contre lui, Helena se laissa faire, il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant.

- Comme je t'aime Lena, j'ai du mal à croire que notre amour soit réel…mais il y a une chose qui est encore plus importante que notre amour… et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Erika de te permettre de me rejoindre ici dans le monde V.

Il lui tint la tête entre ses deux mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle voulait parlée, mais il ne la laissa pas.

- Écoute-moi Lena, j'ignore combien de temps je resterais dans ce monde V, peut-être à tout jamais…

- Ne dis pas cela ! Fit Cain la voix tremblante.

- Ne m'interrompt pas… Ce que je vais te dire est très important, j'ai fait le serment de défendre les Douze colonies de Kobol, toute ma vie j'ai accompli mon devoir, en ne pensant qu'à la guerre avec les Cylons, ce que je vais te dire peu de gens le connaissent, je fais partie d'une organisation pan colonial appelé Cercle d'Arès, dont l'objectif est la protection es Douze colonies, Erika en fait partie aussi, je te dis cela parce que j'ai une confiance absolue en toi.

Cain était troublé.

Karlson continua sur le même ton sérieux.

- Depuis le sabotage du Furtif et ma disparition, le Cercle d'Arès a pris une autre voie que celle que je préconisais. Moi et Wallis avons le même objectif, la destruction des Cylons, mais nous différons par la manière. J'ai toujours été partisan d'une attaque préventive du monde Cylon, c'est pour y arriver que j'ai mis toutes mes forces dans le projet de Furtif… Mais Wallis, lui est partisan de l'attaque frontale. Il m'a trahi, Erika devait me succéder au commandement de l'escadre Artémis, mais il a placé un de ses fidèles, malgré mes instructions, et l'entrée dans la course à la présidentielle de De Tage complique encore plus les choses, si De Tage la va-t-en-guerre accède à la présidence, je crains que les Douze colonies n'entrent en guerre ouvertement avec les Cylons et connaissant leurs perfidies, je crains qu'ils ne nous attaquent bien avant.

La perspective d'une nouvelle guerre effrayait Cain… Elle en avait connue une et connaissait le lot des souffrances qu'apportait la guerre.

Karlson tenait la tête de la jeune femme entre ses deux mains comme un hypnotiseur. Cain l'écoutait sans réagir.

- Ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, nous devons le laisser de côté, si tu m'aimes tu comprendras que l'avenir de milliards d'êtres humains dépend de ce que nous ferons toi et moi… Nous manquons de temps Lena, il y a quelques minutes je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je veux qu'au nom de notre amour, tu fasses tout ce que je te dirais.

Elle lui saisit ses deux mains, tout ce qu'il disait, elle l'avait comprise comme une façon de lui expliquer qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Alors, elle lui dit avec véhémence.

- Comment pourrais-je vivre maintenant sans toi ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et pourtant tu agis comme si tu étais toujours mon tendre ami…

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Karlson la giffla. La jeune femme s'écarta de lui, elle était bouleversée par son geste, jamais il ne l'avait frappée. Ce geste lui rappela tout à coup les sévices qu'elle avait subis dans le bordel d'Alfy et Alfon. Elle tremblait de colère.

Karlson remarquant son attitude s'excusa pour son geste.

- Lena ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es pour moi la seule personne qui soit capable d'éviter à la race humaine de disparaitre !

- Non non ! Hurla Cain les larmes aux yeux. Je te déteste !

Soudain il y eut un flash et Cain retrouva le monde réel, elle tourna la tête plusieurs fois, elle avait perdu la connexion. Elle avait ôté son Holoband. Elle le déposa dans la boîte en métal, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**Chapitre 07  
**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis  
_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Cain ne fit que repenser à sa rencontre dans le monde V, elle était très triste, Karlson l'homme qu'elle aimait la voyait uniquement comme un instrument à son service dans sa guerre avec les Cylons. Elle avait cette étrange sensation qu'il s'était jouée d'elle… une sorte de chagrin d'amour s'emparait petit à petit d'elle, et le soir dans sa couchette il n'était pas rare que ses voisins de chambré l'entendent pleurée.

Cain ne trouvait le réconfort que dans l'amitié du docteur Suzanna, après ses heures de service à bord de son Viper, Cain meublait ses fins de journées en sa compagnie, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec elle le jour où elle avait été admise à l'infirmerie du bord pour son hémorragie interne.

Durant sa convalescence, Cain avait appris entre autres à jouer au jeu de cartes Triade, mais aussi avait découvert que le docteur Suzanna était, tout comme elle, une admiratrice de Jason Tony, célèbre acteur de cinéma dont l'heure de gloire remontait avant la guerre Cylon. Au début, à l'infirmerie Suzanna lui apportait des romans-photos de sa collection personnelle, pour passée le temps elle dévorait ses histoires de pirates, de brigands au grand cœur.

Romantique dans l'âme, Helena Cain, avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer un homme qui ressembla à Jason Tony, plein de fougue et de verve, il était prêt à escalader une muraille pour aller sauver sa bien-aimée. C'était le premier héros de son enfance, elle se souvenait durant la guerre avec les Cylons des séances de cinéma de son quartier organisé dans une cave pendant que la ville était la proie de bombardements éclair des Raiders cylons.

Les personnages de Jason Tony, avaient positivement apaisé ses peurs durant les raids Cylons. De temps en temps, Cain rendait visite à Suzanna dans ses quartiers, elle y avait découvert une collection incroyable de films de Jason Tony. Elle en était ébahie, chaque fois, qu'elle lui rendait visite, elles se passaient des films de Tony. Il arrivait parfois, qu'elles restent tard à revoir trois ou cinq films d'affilés de Tony. Jamais Cain n'aurait imaginé trouvée à bord de l'Artémis une admiratrice aussi dévouée.

A son grand regret elle dû s'avouer à elle-même que Suzanna en matière de 'Tonylogie' la dépassait d'un cran, il lui arrivait durant les séances de débité instantanément tous les dialogues du film !

Helena était trop fine pour ne pas comprendre que la passion de Suzanna pour cet acteur de légende mort il y a soixante ans, était pour elle comme un refuge, une forteresse qui lui permettait d'échapper à la dureté de la vie. Elle avait dû souffrir énormément se disait, Cain, elle sentait que Suzanna cachait une profonde blessure.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle, car elle aussi avait des blessures à cicatriser, la trahison de sa meilleure amie Tina Marona était une plaie encore béante, Cain était une femme sentimentale. En se liant d'amitié avec le docteur Suzanna elle voulait en quelque sorte retrouver le goût à la vie, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Karlson lui avait redonné de l'espoir dans le genre humain, si l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être lui était revenu, pourquoi donc ne pas essayer de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Bien sûr, à bord de l'Artémis, il y avait Erika Zembrano, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme sa grande sœur, mais pas comme une amie intime, car entre elle et Zembrano il y avait un véritable gouffre, elles n'avaient rien en commun, Zembrano était une femme sophistiquée, la plus belle femme de l'univers, et elle restait éternellement le commandant de l'Artémis, elle ne partageait jamais son dîner avec qui que ce soit, on ne la voyait jamais déjeuner dans le mess des officiers.

Le commandant Zembrano mettait entre elle et tous les membres de l'équipage une barrière, cette barrière, Karlson l'avait aussi érigé, il disait que le commandant d'un Battlestar ne devait jamais être intime avec ses subordonnés, car à la bataille, il aurait à sacrifier des vies, et peut-être celle de ses subordonnés.

Zembrano imitait en cela Karlson, femme à poigne elle déroutait Cain, qui malgré tous ses efforts n'avait jamais réussit à trouvé le moindre centre d'intérêt commun qui aurait pu servir à briser le mur qu'elle établissait entre elle et les autres. Zembrano comme Karlson n'avaient en réalité que peu d'amis, Cain se souvenait des paroles de Walters au sujet de ce dernier :

_Il faut savoir choisir ses amis, c'est la raison pour lequel des gens comme moi ou votre ami l'Amiral ont si peu d'amis, car voyez-vous parfois les amis nous attirent des ennuis…_

Oui, cette méfiance à l'égard des autres que nourrissaient Karlson, Zembrano et Walters était légitime, tous les trois avaient dû souffrir de la trahison d'un ami, elle aussi avait payé le prix fort ce genre d'amitié mal placée, mais au fil du temps, Helena se rendit compte qu'elle perdait sa jeunesse à rester isolé et cloitrée comme une nonne.

Son éducation sur Picon avait fait d'elle une petite fille modèle, comme toutes les filles de bonne famille sur Picon, mais elle, Helena, en son for intérieur savaient qu'elle n'était pas Picone et que cette éducation stricte pouvait bien convenir à Karlson, mais elle, non, elle était tauronne, le sang tauron coulait dans ses veines, celui d'une race fière.

Ce fut par goût du risque qu'elle avait accepté de suivre Tina Marona dans les quartiers chauds… C'était le côté subversif de Tina qui l'avait toujours attirée, elle était tellement hardie et n'avait peur de rien, que Cain en fille bien sage profitait de l'occasion pour quitté son vernis d'éducation Picone et redevenir tauronne de temps en temps.

C'était exactement ce sentiment qui l'avait attirée chez le docteur Suzanna, cette femme était une vraie femme, elle lui apprenait la vie, jamais Zembrano ne lui aurait montré comment une femme doit se comporter devant l'homme qu'elle aime. Ou comment une femme marche avec élégance.

Zembrano, était tellement martiale et aussi emporté quand elle n'aimait pas quelque chose, que Helena n'avait pas osée s'habiller en robe la semaine dernière pendant le bal sur la station Scorpion, de peur qu'elle lui arrache la robe, et la traite de catin. Elle la surveillait constamment, la chaperonnée serait le terme exact.

L'amitié de Suzanna lui permettait d'échapper à ce carcan dans lequel l'avait mise Zembrano, depuis sa tentative de suicide dans le mess des officiers, Cain n'avait plus guère l'occasion de s'amuser. Au fil du temps, les deux femmes devenues des amies intimes commencèrent à se tutoyer et à parler de leurs vies respectives. Suzanna lui avait parlé au cours d'un dîner au mess des officiers de son enfance malheureuse sur Virgon, de son père ivrogne mutilé de guerre et de sa mère qui les avaient quittés à sa naissance, son récit était si poignant et ressemblait tellement au sien, que Cain se sentie encore plus proche d'elle.

Tant et si bien qu'elle lui proposa un jour de devenir sa sœur. Suzanna n'avait pas bien saisi. Elle lui parlait d'une coutume ancienne sur Tauron. Cain sortie de sa poche son canif qu'elle avait apporté spécialement, elles étaient dans les quartiers de Suzanna.

Helena était heureuse à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une sœur de substitution, sa petite sœur avait disparu à la fin de la guerre avec les Cylons. Elle lui manquait et le trou laissé vacant dans son cœur elle voulait que Suzanna le remplisse.

En lui montrant le canif elle lui expliqua.

- Irena, cette cérémonie est ancienne, elle est de tauron, plus précisément elle vient des Enfants d'Arès…

Suzanna fronça les sourcils, elle connaissait les enfants d'Arès, ils étaient une branche du peuple tauron qui vivait dans l'hémisphère sud de la planète, ils avaient la peau plus tannée que les taurons septentrionaux, et ils parlaient un dialecte tauron différent de celui des nordistes.

En plus, ils ne pratiquaient pas la coutume du tatouage, car leur foie leur interdisait toute forme d'altération du corps donné par les Dieux, un Dieu surtout, Arès qui avais forme mi-humaine et mi-taureau, c'est pour cette raison que cet animal était aussi vénéré par eux comme un Dieu.

- Es-tu des Enfants d'Arès ? Posa Suzanna curieuse.

Cain acquiesça.

- Mes grands-parents oui, ils se sont installés à Hypathia, la capitale de Tauron. De mes racines sudistes je n'ai conservé que quelques mots du dialecte de mes grands-parents tel que le mot _duni_ pour terre, et _sif_ pour rivière, et le respect pour le Dieu Taureau…

Suzanna était intéressé. Elle avait compris pourquoi Helena avait ses yeux en amandes si caractéristiques des sudistes.

- Lena, en quoi consiste cette cérémonie ?

Helena ouvrit le canif, la lame se détendit et elle posa sa main gauche sur la table. Elle se fit une entaille au niveau du pouce, le sang commençait à couler, elle tendit son pouce en direction de Suzanna qui se laissa faire, Cain posa son pouce sur son front et avec son sang; elle dessina deux motifs représentant la lune de tauron : Minos, et Tauron. Puis Cain entailla le pouce de Suzanna et guidant sa main elle lui fit dessinée les mêmes motifs sur son front, Suzanna riait. Cain dit solennellement.

- Comme Tauron et Minos sa petite sœur, toi Irena Suzanna et moi Helena Cain aujourd'hui nous devenons sœur de cœur. Par ce serment nous jurons l'une et l'autre de rester toujours unis comme le sont des sœurs. Si l'une d'entre-nous ne respectait pas ce serment, quelle soit maudite à jamais.

Suzanna et Cain se félicitèrent tout sourire, Cain était des deux la plus heureuse, une sœur, elle avait trouvé une sœur !

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis, trois semaines plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Le Commandant Erika Zembrano montait les marches qui menaient au cottage où elle savait trouver Terence Karlson.

Cet endroit avait été créé par lui d'après ses souvenirs, ce lieu il l'aimait. Le ciel était toujours bleu et ensoleillé, comme souvent, ses visites étaient quotidiennes, elle aimait le retrouver dans cet endroit calme et apaisant. Karlson avait bien accepté ce monde, la première fois, on avait craint qu'il ne réagisse pas bien. Mais c'était un homme de caractère.

Depuis une semaine, Zembrano n'avait plus eu l'occasion de placer dans ses nombreuses conversations un sujet relatif aux Douze colonies, à la politique ou au Battlestar… non, Karlson lui demandait tout le temps des nouvelles de Helena Cain, cela inquiétait Zembrano.

Zembrano en vint même à regretté de lui avoir remise l'Holoband, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, quand elle avait raconté à Karlson l'incident dans le mess des officiers où Cain avait failli se brûler la cervelle, il lui avait demandé de toute urgence à la voir. Au moins se disait-elle pour se consoler, Cain l'avait oubliée et ne pensait plus à se venger…

Si elle rendait visite à Karlson c'était pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais aussi avoir son opinion sur tel ou tel questions, elle voulait surtout abordé le thème des mystérieux conspirateurs de Géménon responsable de la mort du .

Comme à son habitude, Karlson en la voyant entrée, lui proposait de s'asseoir sur le divan qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer azure. Et il lui demandait de ses nouvelles et si Helena Cain allait bien.

- Elle n'est plus venue te revoir après sa petite crise ? Demanda Zembrano.

Il acquiesça.

- Parfois Lena peut être une véritable tête de mule… elle n'accepte pas de nous rejoindre.

- Et c'est elle que tu veux voir prendre la relève ? Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec le docteur Suzanna, tu ne la connais pas, c'est une grande blonde dont le mode de vie est à l'opposer de celui de Lena, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. À l'infirmerie depuis sa venue on a une recrudescence de grippes et de rhumes chez certains des membres d'équipages masculins de l'Artémis. Lena et Suzanna sont même devenues sœurs d'après les bruits qui courent.

- Lena a besoin d'une amie. Répondit Karlson en croisant les bras.

Zembrano nota son allusion.

- Crois-tu que je n'ai jamais essayé de gagner son amitié ? Mais elle est impossible, tu peux en être amoureux, mais moi son caractère m'insupporte.

Le commandant, voyait Karlson joué nerveusement avec un stylo qu'il avait ramassé sur la table, son attitude était celle de l'amiral Karlson, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours connu, froid et distant quand il s'agissait de l'avenir de l'humanité. Cela lui plaisait de le retrouvé ainsi, sur les dents, et pensant plus à l'avenir des Douze Colonies qu'à son amourette avec Cain. Elle pensa qu'elle avait encore une chance de conquérir son cœur si Helena le rejetait ainsi.

- Terence, dit-moi, est-ce que tu vois en Lena ton héritière spirituelle si j'ose dire, ou bien la regardes-tu comme ta femme ? Jeta Zembrano en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Elle connaissait tellement bien Karlson qu'elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de questions directes.

Sa question parut mettre Karlson dans l'embarras, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il cherchait ses mots. Zembrano savait pertinemment que Karlson voulait protéger Cain et envisageait de rester dans le monde V, Xander lui avait 'dit' que l'amiral étudiait la possibilité de faire disparaitre son corps… Il voulait préparer Cain à assumer des responsabilités dont la jeune femme ne se doutait pas. Pour Zembrano c'était pur follie que de se sacrifier ainsi et placer toutes ses espérances sur les épaules d'une femme à peine âgée de vingt ans ! Zembrano était prête à tout pour l'empêcher de se suicider pour garantir la sécurité de Cain. Un homme aussi exceptionnel que lui ne pouvait et ne devait disparaitre, le Haut commandement comptait toujours sur lui et espérait sa sortie du coma artificiel.

Karlson lui dit.

- Erika, toi comme Lena comptez énormément pour moi, si tu es ma meilleure amie, Lena est bien plus encore, mais j'ai décidé de mettre de côté ma vie personnelle pour le bien des Douze colonies de Kobol…

- Mais écoute-moi, tu es fou de te sacrifier pour elle, Lena en ce moment ne veut plus te voir, elle a un chagrin d'amour.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Lena est très forte, elle s'en remettra… et ce n'est pas le moment pour cela, j'ai besoin d'elle et de toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas Terence ! Lena, celle que tu dis aimer, tu l'as froissée…

- Mais bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais été bon pour la diplomatie de salon, elle n'a pas voulu entendre, je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas vivre avec elle dans le monde réel et qu'elle devait faire ce que je lui dirais…

- Tu es aussi borné qu'elle, Terence. Très bien je lui demanderai de venir te voir. Mais ne compte pas sur moi après, je ne suis pas le cupidon de service.

Il se mit à rire, Zembrano avait décidé de placer dans la conversation le dossier Géménon, elle ne lui laissa plus le temps de parler.

- Terence, dit-elle en allumant une autre cigarette, as-tu entendu parler de Mace Bonner, Matius, Barachan, ou Ankla ?

L'amiral se câla dans son fauteuil et réfléchit.

- J'ai déjà entendu l'un de ces noms… mais je ne me souviens plus où…

Zembrano profita de l'occasion pour lui raconter tout, Karlson écouta avec attention, elle conclut.

« Pendant un mois avant l'attentat contre toi sur Delphi j'ai écumé Géménon de long en large, à la recherche d'informations sur ces personnages, j'ai fait tous les bars, les quartiers pourris de Oranu, Illumini, une piste m'a amené après sur Canceron et j'ai passé au peigne fin Hades, Prommos, Mangala, et les autres petites villes, et j'ai trouvé dans un coin perdu de la campagne côtière une adresse qui était en relation avec l'un des types, Ankla, j'ai rencontré sa mère, et tu sais quoi ? Elle m'a dit que son fils de trente ans avait changé de nom il y a quatre ans et lui avait rendu visite deux mois auparavant, accompagné par trois autres hommes… l'un d'eux était un Géménon, du nom de Barachan. Ankla était venu chercher quelque chose chez sa mère. Puis ils sont partis et elle n'a plus jamais revu son fils. Je pense que les deux autres devaient être Bonner et Matius et que le mot de Taro : '_possible conspiration'_ ne doit pas être négligé. »

Karlson fronça les sourcils, il se leva et se mis à faire les quatre cents pas. Zembrano était contente de revoir son ami pensé à autre chose qu'à Helena Cain !

- Quelle est ton opinion là-dessus ? Demanda Zembrano.

Il s'arrêta et dit.

- Résumons les indices, Taro a été assassiné par deux individus dont les armes de poings sont enregistrées au nom de Mace Bonner, tu trouves des relevés téléphoniques indiquant que plusieurs personnes sont en relation entre elles, sur Canceron la mère d'Ankla parle de la visite de son fils accompagner de trois autres hommes, qu'est-il venu chercher chez sa mère ?

Il marqua une pause, et puis soudain s'écria.

- Cela me revient ! Ankla, c'est de l'ancien Géménien, cela signifie 'Futur'.

Il alla prendre un livre sur l'étagère et y trouva la confirmation de ce qu'il avançait.

Zembrano était perplexe.

- S'il y a une conspiration comme Taro l'a écrit, en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Je l'ignore, mais s'ils ont pris la peine de faire taire Taro, c'est qu'elle doit être importante. Qu'un Canceron comme Ankla choisisse un ancien nom Géménon signifie bien une chose… Le S.D.U. est né sur Géménon. Peut-être que le sabotage du Fantôme et mon assassinat sont-ils liés ?

Zembrano hocha la tête.

- Tu crois que le S.D.U. prépare quelque chose ?

- Il faut le découvrir…

Erika Zembrano était satisfaite, Karlson l'avait bien aidée, à elle de continuer l'investigation.

Elle regarda l'horloge et se leva, il était temps pour elle de partir.

Zembrano lui prit la main et lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Je sais Terence que tu aimes Lena, elle a besoin de toi dans le monde réel, et moi aussi.

Il la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon devoir était de garantir la sécurité de mon Battlestar durant la guerre, j'ai sacrifié la vie de pilotes pour sauver l'Artémis et son équipage, leurs morts m'est resté depuis sur la conscience, l'amour de Lena a été en quelque sorte une rédemption pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas la mettre en danger par ma faute.

Elle devint tout à coup toute rouge, elle n'insista pas, elle allait se déconnecter quand Karlson ajouta à son adresse.

- N'oublie pas ce que je te dis toujours.

Zembrano grimaça.

- Oui je sais, avoir à l'œil Lena.


	2. Chapter 8 à 13

**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.  
Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narrer la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Cain et Suzanna partageaient depuis leur serment Tauron beaucoup de choses ensemble que la jeune tauronne s'étant sentie de plus en plus en confiance en vint à lui parler de ses secrets les plus intimes, notamment ses affaires de cœur. Elle se morfondait depuis le jour où elle avait quitté en colère l'amiral Karlson dans le monde V. Elle lui parla de lui en omettant de citer son nom. Suzanna, savait comment séduire les hommes.

Elle voulait apprendre comment une femme arrivait à séduire un homme, dans son esprit, l'attitude de Karlson à son égard, était celle d'un protecteur et non d'un amoureux, ne voulait-il pas faire d'elle sa copie conforme ? Elle voulait qu'il l'aime et non l'utilise. Elle parla à Suzanna de sa relation amoureuse avec un officier de la flotte, Suzanna pensa qu'elle parlait du lieutenant Farber, Cain s'en offusqua.

- Comment ? Ce grand baraqué ? Ce n'est pas mon type !

Suzanna sourit.

- Pourtant quand tu étais à l'infirmerie où il t'avait amené le jour de ton accident, il était resté toute la nuit à veiller sur toi, dans son regard je pouvais même lire de l'amour, il t'aime…

- Farber est un gentil garçon, mais écoute moi, il n'est pas mon type…

L'autre acquiesça.

- Tu veux savoir comment rendre amoureux fou de toi ton homme ?

Cain lui dit oui.

- Alors, tu dois faire en sorte qu'il te désire tout le temps.

- Comment cela ?

- As-tu déjà couché avec lui ?

Cain visiblement embarrassée ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Écoute je suis médecin, je t'ai vue lors de l'opération, tu étais encore vierge, alors tu l'es ou tu ne l'es plus ? Si tu n'as pas encore couchée avec lui, alors fait le languir, parfois les hommes ne sont attirés que par le sexe et s'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent ils peuvent te jeter comme une vieille chaussette, plus il te désirera et plus tout pourra vérifier si ses sentiments à ton égard sont réels ou faux.

La jeune femme était rouge, la façon dont Suzanna lui parlait de ces choses intimes la mettait mal à l'aise, elle pouvait être médecin et être habituée à voir les gens nus, elle, Helena Cain, fermait encore les yeux quand elle voyait dans un film une scène de nu, c'était l'un des aspects les plus tenaces de l'éducation Picone très puritaine.

- Je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui. Dit-elle en se forçant à parler de ces choses.

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur, elle n'était pas encore prête à parlé de sexe avec les autres.

- Je ne l'ai même pas encore embrassé sur la bouche, tu comprends…

Suzanna l'observa un moment, elle était songeuse. Cain ajouta tristement.

- Le problème est qu'il m'a déçu récemment.

- Explique-toi.

- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois sans succès de l'embrasser…

- Et alors ?

- Il m'a repoussé.

- Tu aurais dû alors insistée et sortir le grand jeu, s'il t'aime pourquoi te résisterait-il ?

- Au début il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, puis de fil en aiguille il m'a demandé de l'aider… et il m'a giflée…alors, je me suis enfui.

- Ah bon ? Il a porté la main contre toi ?

- Il était un peu en colère, ce n'était pas une gifle à proprement parlée, mais sur le coup je me suis sentie blessée, je l'aime tant que de le voir s'emporter contre moi me fait peur… cela a fait remontée les mauvais souvenirs dont je t'ai parlée…

- Oui, tu parles du bordel d'Alfy et Alfon ?

Le docteur lui prit la main et dit d'une voix douce.

- Petite sœur, si ton homme te dit qu'il t'aime et que toi tu l'aimes, insiste, s'il veut t'utiliser, essaie de retourner la situation, tu es belle et séduisante maintenant, je suis sûr que si tu sors le grand jeu comme je te l'ai apprise, il craquera pour toi et tu pourras le conquérir et il oubliera ses idées de manipulations.

Cain n'était pas aussi sûr…

- Tu ne le connais pas Irena, c'est un homme qui n'a qu'un seul but dans la vie, et il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

- Dis-moi Lena, est-ce qu'il t'a paru sincère quand il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

Cain acquiesca.

- Tu penses vraiment que s'il t'aime il choisirait entre son but et toi ? Tu n'as pas assez insisté, si j'avais été toi, je serais resté et je l'aurais affrontée sur son terrain, aucun homme ne peut résister à l'appel de son cœur, croit moi. Si tu veux le détourné de son but et qu'il t'appartienne, suis mon conseil, force lui la main, tu verras s'il t'aime il ne résistera pas.

Les paroles de Suzanna la revigorèrent, oui, elle allait le retrouver dans le monde V et cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite par Karlson, elle avait une idée en tête, elle dut s'avouer qu'Irena était une redoutable stratège de l'amour.

Elles sortirent pour assister à un match de pyramide.

Depuis l'incident dans le mess des officiers, le lieutenant Helena Cain avait été détaché dans un premier temps dans l'équipe tactique qui s'occupait de la rédaction des missions des Vipers et des Rapaces, puis on lui avait affecté un Viper. Elle pilotait cet appareil et faisait équipe avec le Lt. Diana Delaney, une petite blonde taciturne, de Caprica. Elle évitait de croiser la bande de Gertro comme elle avait coutume de le dire.

On lui avait depuis le jour de l'incident, enlever son pistolet colonial, qu'elle devait remettre à chaque retour de mission. Elle alla dans la Salle Tactique, là où personne ne venait et elle s'y enferma pour rejoindre Karlson dans le monde Virtuel.

En arrivant au cottage, elle trouva le lieu désert. Elle pensait que Karlson était à la plage, elle ne s'était pas trompée, quelques instants plus tard, elle le vis assis au bord des rochers fouettés par les vagues, il contemplait l'horizon. Quand il remarqua sa présence, il lui demanda de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le fit et il passa son bras autour de son épaule et la pressa contre lui. Helena était rassurée.

- Tu as réfléchi à ce qu'Erika t'a dit ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux jours, elle est encore partie en voyage…

- Tu es venue alors de ton propre chef ?

- Oui, et je…

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Et il dit.

- Très bien, alors écoute-moi maintenant, j'ai compris dès l'instant où je me suis réveillé ici dans le monde V que je n'étais pas invincible. Ma mission est si importante que je ne peux me permettre d'en être détourner, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de mettre notre relation de côté et nous unirs pour accomplir ce à quoi nous avons toujours aspiré, mettre fin à la menace Cylon. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu y arriveras, je vais te livrer tous mes secrets, avec eux et ton talent, tu pourras très vite me remplacer et continuer ce pour quoi je me bats.

Il se leva, Helena le regard, elle avait acquiescé.

- Très bien, je ferais ce que tu m'as dit…Dit-elle.

Karlson sourit il était satisfait, Cain posa la main sur son bras droit et le serra fort, elle dit posément.

« J'ai traversé des épreuves dont tu ne pourras jamais imaginer l'horreur, un jour un homme, toi, tu es apparu et m'a sorti de l'enfer où j'étais, tu m'as aidé, offert ton affection, sans rien me demander en retour alors que d'autres en auraient profité… au fil du temps mes sentiments pour toi ce sont mû en amour, tu crois que si je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi c'est le fruit du hasard ? D'un coup de tête ? Ou d'une histoire de phéromone ? »

Karlson la fixa intensément. Elle continua sur le même ton.

« Tu es prêt à renoncer à tout uniquement par amour pour moi, comment pourrais-je une seule seconde te décevoir à nouveau ? Ton amour est la plus merveilleuse des choses qui me soient arrivées. Ma famille a été décimée, je n'avais plus que toi, et tu m'as toujours soutenue, ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance que je te porte, mais de l'amour, un amour si fort qu'il fera tomber les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser sur notre chemin. Je t'en supplie, ne pense plus jamais à me mettre à l'écart pour me protéger, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! »

Cain pensait l'avoir ému, mais il se contenta de lui sourire encore une fois, c'était une réaction très Picone, le puritanisme de l'éducation Picone, puis il lui demanda sur un ton neutre.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas quitter l'Artémis ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Zembrano m'avait dit la dernière fois qu'il me restait une semaine encore… mais je pense que je vais annuler ma demande de transfert. Je me suis habituée à la vie à bord, j'ai trouvé une grande sœur aussi.

- Tu parles du docteur Suzanna ?

- Oui, tu es contraire ?

- Non pas du tout, tu as besoin d'amies et je sais que tu as toujours cherché à te trouver une sœur de substitution…

- Tu n'imagines pas comme nous nous entendons, c'est fou, mais on dirait vraiment ma sœur, nous partageons les mêmes choses, elle me dit tout, et je lui dis tout…

Karlson sursauta.

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi et du monde V ?

Helena se mordit les lèvres, elle avait commis une erreur, elle lui mentit.

- Non, je n'ai parlé à personne de toi et du monde V.

Il souffla.

- Je suis heureux de te savoir à bord de l'Artémis, Erika veille sur toi…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Dit-elle en colère.

Karlson éclata de rire.

- Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas te blesser…Mais si je sais que tu es dans le même Battlestar que Erika, je suis rassuré. J'ai confié ta sécurité à ma meilleure amie. Tu seras bientôt un des officiers les plus importants de la flotte coloniale. Erika te parlera du Cercle d'Arès, dont tu as déjà entendu parler.

Elle acquiesça.

Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le cottage. En chemin, elle fut prise tout à coup de nausée, elle ne comprenait pas, elle se rua vers la mer et commença à vomir, c'était du sang, Karlson qui la suivait de près ne comprenait pas lui aussi.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas une réminiscence de ton opération à l'abdomen ? Lui demanda Karlson en la soutenant.

Elle était tombée à genou sur le sable et avait vomi abondamment.

Elle se tourna vers lui après s'être essuyé les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas… je crois que la blessure s'est re-ouverte !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer.

- J'ai peur ! Je vais mourir ! Dit-elle en sanglots.

Karlson tentait de la rassurée en lui caressant les cheveux, et posant sur ses joues des baisers, mais elle était prise de panique, Karlson qui était un homme de sang-froid, lui dit.

- Tu dois te déconnecter, rends toi vite à l'infirmerie !

Mais elle tomba par terre. Elle se releva péniblement, soutenue par Karlson. Il l'aida à monter les marches, mais ne pouvant plus marcher, elle s'assit sur la dernière marche menant au cottage, il la prise dans ses bras et la transporta à l'intérieur. Il l'étendit sur le lit. Elle était faible.

Il dit à haute voix.

- Le programme du Holoband reflète ta personnalité et ton état physique, je veux dire que lorsque tu es venue ici la première fois, tu étais habillée comme il y a un an… le programme copie ton état d'esprit, ton état physique. Il faut que tu te déconnectes vite.

Helena ne lui répondit pas, elle s'était évanouie, Karlson se précipita sur le lit et tenta de la réanimé en la secouant, mais c'était comme s'il touchait une poupée cassée, il savait que si elle perdait connaissance ici, dans le monde réel il en était de même, et vu son état, elle pouvait être morte en ce moment !

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant le gagna, il voyait la femme qu'il aimait, mourir petit à petit sous ses yeux, il ne le supportait pas, il la prit dans ses bras et la serrant très fort contre sa poitrine il hurla presque.

- Lena ! Lena ! Ne m'abandonne pas mon amour !

Il commença à déposer sur ses joues, ses lèvres, des baisés, il était désespéré quant à l'idée de la perdre, il sentait son corps inerte, son cœur battait encore, mais elle ne réagissait pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait incapable de réagir, son sang-froid légendaire l'avait tout à coup abandonné, c'était comme si dans ce monde V tout était démultiplié.

Tout à coup Cain rouvrit les yeux. Elle toussa et cracha du sang. Karlson essuya ses lèvres et l'embrassa intensément, il était fou de joie.

- Lena, tu es vivante !

Elle lui dit la voix faible et le regard livide.

- Cela ira, je crois que c'est passé…

Il était inquiet.

- Que dis-tu ?

- C'est l'émotion, le docteur Suzanna m'avait dit que les émotions fortes ou la contrariété pouvaient provoquer ce genre de rechute…

- Mais tu as été soigné pour ton hémorragie interne…

- Oui, mais je suis encore faible, même si je ne le montre pas.

Karlson se tenait la tête entre les deux mains. Il avait soudain compris.

- Lena, c'est moi qui ai provoqué tout cela, la première fois que tu es venue me voir je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et non à toi, pardonne-moi, si j'avais su pour ton état de santé je ne t'aurais jamais mise sous la pression…

Il la serrait toujours dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse. Helena sentait la chaleur de son corps, elle avait le cœur qui battait à l'unisson du sien.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Dit-elle la voix faible.

- Oui plus que tout au monde ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche longuement.

- Je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas vivre ici dans le monde V en sachant que tu peux mourir à tout instant par ma faute, je vais retrouver mon corps et tout sera différent à partir de maintenant.

Il se leva du bord du lit.

- À partir de maintenant, je ferais tout pour toi. Il est temps que tu partes maintenant, vas voir le docteur Suzanna.

Quand Helena se déconnecta, et retrouva le monde réel, elle recracha les piments de Sagittaron qu'elle avait sucé, elle avait la gorge en feu, elle avala une bouteille entière d'eau. Avant de se connecter au monde V elle avait sucé les piments et leurs effets étaient si lents qu'elle crut un moment en présence de Karlson que son stratagème ne marcherait pas. Puis elle sortit un peu plus tard de la Salle Tactique.

Elle en profita pour rendre une petite visite à Suzanna, elle était rayonnante de bonheur. À l'écart des oreilles et des regards des autres, elle lui dit d'une voix joyeuse.

- Cela à marché Irena !

Le docteur la prise dans ses bras et la félicita.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Comment cela s'est passé ?

Cain était folle de joie, ses yeux pétillaient.

- Je te dois tout Irena. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, il m'a embrassé sur la bouche, il ne voulait plus me quitter, j'étais au comble de l'extase…

Suzanna croisa les bras.

- Maintenant que tu l'as harponnée, il te faut passer à la phase la plus agréable, le lit.

- Ce sera plus tard… maintenant qu'il s'est complètement livré à moi, je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais…

Elle était sincère, mais Helena ne se serait jamais crue capable d'une telle duperie, un sentiment de culpabilité la gagna rapidement.

- Je suis quand même un peu désolé pour lui, j'ai joué la malade pour le faire craquer…

- Arrête Lena, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu vois qu'à l'amour c'est comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, ce qui compte c'est le résultat et non la manière, plus tard tu pourras lui dire la vérité et je suis sûr qu'il en rira et t'en remerciera même.

Cain était inquiète. Elle demanda à Suzanna un petit service.

- Si un jour tu reçois la visite de quelqu'un, par exemple le commandant Zembrano, et que l'on te pose des questions sur mon état…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris tout de suite, tu as dû jouer la mourante, je dirais que je te suis depuis quelques semaines et que ton état est stable, le docteur Monroe ne fouille jamais dans mes dossiers alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis quand même épatée par ton courage !

Puis elle ajouta.

- Tu vas maintenant me dire qui est ton amoureux ?

Helena Cain balbutia.

- Euh… c'est un officier, il vient de partir en permission sur la dernière navette…

- En permission ? Cela veut dire que ton amoureux ne reviendra pas avant quelques semaines non ?

- Oui c'est cela.

* * *

**Chapitre 09  
**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis en manœuvre, une semaine plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Dans le mess des officiers les parties de Strip-Triade n'étaient plus aussi 'chaudes' qu'autrefois, Cain ne jouait plus, elle profitait d'une heure de repos entre deux vols de routines pour rendre visite à un ami qu'elle avait rencontrée à la fin d'une partie de Pyramide il y a cinq jours, Daniel Petrovik, un très vieux mécanicien du hangar de pont tribord, il avait la peau très foncée et parlait le capricain standard avec un fort accent tauron.

Il avait remarquée qu'elle était officier tauronne, et avait voulu lui parlé, sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait devinée qu'elle était originaire du sud de tauron, vos 'yeux en amandes' lui avait-il dit vous ont trahis.

C'était un tauron comme elle, et originaire du sud, Cain vivait depuis quelques temps une période de retour vers ses racines tauronne, encouragée à cela par Suzanna qui y voyait un moyen de lui permettre de s'intégrer mieux à bord de l'Artémis.

Le vieux Petrovik comme elle l'appelait, servait à bord de l'Artémis depuis dix sept ans, il avait vécu la guerre avec les Cylons, servi sous les ordres de quatre commandant différent, le dernier en date était Zembrano. Helena venait souvent lui rendre visite entre deux missions de routine à bord de son Viper. Petrovik avant d'entrer dans l'armée, avait été un opposant politique sur Tauron.

Cain au cours de sa première rencontre l'avait cru mêler à quelque mouvements politique tauron qui avaient vu le jour peu avant que la deuxième guerre civile sur Tauron n'éclate. Elle imaginait Petrovik chef d'un réseau d'anarchiste ou même futur putchiste, mais il n'en était rien, Petrovik lui expliqua, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme qui était toujours attiré par les histoires d'héroismes, que le gouvernement du dictateur playboy Andreas Phaulko à l'époque l'avait jeté en prison uniquement parce-qu'il avait écrit une chanson en dialecte sudiste réclamant plus de droits pour les méridionaux. Circonstance aggravante pour Petrovik, il avait chanté cette chanson le jour de l'indépendance Tauronne le 'Nôtre Jour'.

Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait une telle différence entre les nord-tauron et les sud-taurons, à bord de l'Artémis, les taurons du nord ou du Sud se côtoyaient, et parfois se serraient les coudes quand l'un d'eux était victime des préjugés, mais sur Tauron, le fossé entre sudiste et nordiste était palpable, au fil des discussions avec Petrovik elle commença à y voir plus clair, il lui prêtait parfois quelques livres d'histoires traitants des méridionaux écrit en capricain standard, car édités sur Caprica, alors qu'ils étaient interdits sur Tauron.

Le soir, quand elle ne sortait pas avec Suzanna assisté à un match de pyramide ou voir un de ses films avec Jason Tony, elle lisait ces livres d'histoire, elle dévorait presque chaque chapitre de l'histoire sud-tauronne, fébrilement, et les mains tremblantes elle remontait le cours de l'histoire, ses racines sudistes ressurgissaient au fil des pages. Enfouies au fond de son être, elles ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant que Tauron sa planète fut aussi divisée. De l'extérieur, les autres mondes prenaient Tauron pour une planète à la population et à la culture homogène, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Actuellement, sur les plus de deux milliards de taurons, il y avait deux cent millions qui vivaient dans l'hémisphère sud, Tauron était une planète aride et dure, le Sud l'était encore plus.

L'origine de la population méridionale était allogène, son installation sur Tauron remontait à huit siècles. À l'époque Tauron avait été colonisé par Virgon et Leonis, les autochtones, soit les nordistes vivaient sous le joug brutal des colonisateurs, ces derniers avaient tout fait pour effacé la culture indigène, l'un des moyens avait été de divisé la population tauronne pour mieux la contrôler, ainsi, les autorités coloniales firent venir d'autres mondes plus pauvres et ne demandant qu'à se débarrasser de 'l'excédent de population' des migrants de Sagittaron, Canceron, Aerilon, mais aussi de mondes plus riches tels que Géménon ou Picon.

La plupart des nouveaux migrants travaillèrent dans les mines, l'agriculture, cette nouvelle population plus docile fut essentiellement cantonnée dans les régions pauvres de l'hémisphère sud qui de tout temps avait été inhabité, car trop hostile à l'homme, les autorités coloniales voulaient exploités cette partie de la planète.

Ainsi, au fil du temps les villages de migrants devinrent des petites villes.

Les taurons de souches menaient depuis des années des actions de maquisards et il n'était pas rare, qu'à la fronitère entre les deux hémisphères, un village de 'sudistes' ou '_Uesiastiku_' qui voulait dire 'bâtard' en dialecte nordiste, soit pris pour cible par les maquisards.

Ils ne faisaient pas la différence entre migrant et soldats de Virgon-Leonis. Mais les sudistes n'étaient pas mieux traités que les nordistes par les autorités coloniales, qui ne voyaient en eux, qu'un instrument en vue de mâter les taurons. Traités comme des esclaves, cette population tentait de survivre sur ces terres hostiles. Il y eu parfois des soulèvements dans les bourgades sudistes, mais elles furent toujours réprimés dans le sang.

Mais la marche de l'histoire était inexorable pour les coloniaux, c'est dans le sud qu'ils coloniaux perdirent la guerre, car au Nord, ils leur étaient plus facile de combattre les maquisards, les plaines dominaient la surface de l'hémisphère nord. Mais au Sud, plus chaud et plus aride, le sol était rocailleux, montagneux, si bien que les maquisards du nord avaient été obligés de se replier au Sud pour y continuer la lutte.

Durant des années, la planète fut soumise à une guerre qui ne disait pas son nom, à l'extérieur de Tauron, les informations la concernant étaient fragmentaires, car les Virgon-Leoniens contrôlaient l'espace de la planète. Pour les colonisateurs, l'exploitation de Tauron primait avant toute chose, et la division qu'elle avait introduite sur la planète la servait.

Mais un jour, il y eut un accord entre certains chefs du Nord modérés et certains chefs du Sud pour former une alliance en vue de chasser les Virgon-Leoniens. Cette alliance fut signée sur la montagne dominant la petite ville sudiste de Talia, on l'appela plus tard le 'Serment de Talia'. L'une des clauses de ce traité était que les sudistes à la fin de la guerre, pour les services apportés durant la guerre, pourraient rester sur Tauron et jouirent des mêmes droits que les nordistes.

La guerre prit une autre tournure dès lors, et petit à petit les coloniaux devant l'étendue des pertes dans leurs rangs, mais aussi le gouffre financier que représentait une guerre d'usure, signèrent avec les taurons un accord de paix visant à les sortirent dans l'honneur de Tauron.

Ce fut le clan nordiste des Fazika qui négocia durant des mois avec les autorités coloniales, les Fazika était un clan d'Hypatia dont la plupart des membres étaient fortunés, plus clairs de peaux que leurs compatriotes nordistes, beaucoup avaient même les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, ils constituaient une espèce d'élite vivant à part, chez eux, on se mariait dans le clan et jamais en dehors.

Les Fazika, étaient influents, mais aussi puissants, car ils avaient à leurs côtés, un autre clan nord-tauron, les belliqueux Dalenas, qui vivaient sur la frontière montagneuse des Annata séparant les hémisphères nord et sud. Sans les Dalenas, les Fazika n'auraient jamais pu se maintenir au pouvoir. Leur alliance était ancienne, les Fazika depuis des générations contrôlaient Hypathia, les Dalenas, la frontière naturelle et les deux clans exploitaient l'or que produisait la chaîne des Annatas. Les Dalenas fournissaient l'or et les Fazika l'écoulaient sur les autres mondes.

Les coloniaux s'étaient appuyés sur eux pour assuré la bonne marche de l'administration, les Fazika étaient très éduqués, tandis que leurs compatriotes ou les sudistes se battaient, eux, partagaient souvent le vin dans les soirées cossues des autorités d'occupation. L'immense majorité des nord-tauron étaient de simples paysans illettrés et travailleurs, les Fazika étaient chargés de négocier la fin de la guerre.

Et lorsque le dernier soldat colonial quitta le sol de Tauron, les Fazika s'emparèrent des principaux postes élevés de l'État qu'il fallait rebâtir, ils étaient éduqués, et faire marcher un état n'était pas à la portée de tous. Si bien, que les Fazika très intelligemment, réussirent à faire oublier leurs soutiens aux coloniaux. Des héros de la guerre de libérations, qui n'était pas Fazika disparurent de la circulation, dans les livres d'histoire, ce furent d'héroïques maquisards Fazika qui apparurent.

Très intelligemment, ils créèrent toute une mythologie relative à la guerre de libération, afin de s'approprier plus facilement tout le mérite de l'indépendance retrouvée. Cette mythologie glorifiait par exemple le rôle d'un tel directeur d'école Fazika qui aurait créé un réseau de résistance dans sa classe, le soir, il préparait des attentats visant les forces d'occupation. Une Fazika, du nom de Maria Marika s'était infiltrée à l'Hôtel de Ville d'Hypathia, qui servait de quartier général à l'occupant, ayant séduit un officier supérieur Virgon, elle avait durant une année fourni à la résistance des informations capitales, avant d'être découverte, préférant la mort, plutôt que de livrer le réseau pour lequel elle travaillait, elle se défenestra.

Le plus grand de tous les héros de la guerre de libération était Nikos Zarazos, lui, on les livres d'hisoires postérieurs, lui attribuait la paternité d'avoir organisé et planifier le soulèvement de Minos (Tauron City), évènement sanglant qui décida les occupants à négocier.

D'autres héros Fazika firent leur entrée au panthéon des grands résistants, bien entendu tous ces personnages n'avaient jamais accompli les choses que la propagande Fazika leurs attribuaient, Zarazos était le docteur personnel de Damon Uranis, un nord-tauron ancien boucher de son état et véritable héros de légende. Maria Marika, était une courtisane bien connue des salons d'Hypathia, elle était bien la maîtresse d'un officier Virgon, mais ce dernier n'était qu'un simple major sans réel commandement ou responsabilité.

Les Fazika sentaient bien que la majorité de la population nordiste n'était pas prête à les suivre sans rechigner, malgré l'aide que lui apportait le clan des Dalena, ainsi afin d'éviter que l'on se pose des questions sur leur passivité durant la guerre d'indépendance, les Fazika commencèrent à distiller soigneusement le poison de la haine vis-à-vis des sudistes…

Le traité d'alliance entre les nordistes et les sudistes fut déchiré, le 'Serment de Talia' fut brûler, s'en suivit des actes de violence menés par des escadrons de la mort nordistes, des villages furent brûlés, plus le temps passait et plus la campagne était jonchée de cadavre de sudistes, les temples du dieu mi-homme mi-taureau furent rasés.

La violence des nordistes s'était tellement déchaînée, que les populations sudistes ne trouvèrent refuges que dans la montagne ou les petites villes mieux armées. Ces violences durèrent pendant des années et le nombre de sudistes massacrés ne fut jamais connu avec certitude, on parlait de trois à dix millions de morts selon les experts Capricain qui avaient étudié cette partie de l'histoire de Tauron.

Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient pas chassés les sudistes, les autorités nordistes, bâtirent alors un mur censé séparé l'hémisphère nord et sud. Ils choisirent d'annexer toute la chaîne de montagnes Annata qui coupait en deux le continent principal. La frontière montagneuse était renforcée par le mur.

Bien entendu pour la construction du mur ce furent des prisonniers sudistes qui se tuèrent à la tâche. Un siècle plus tard, les deux populations vivaient séparées les unes des autres, les nordistes rebâtirent leurs villes et ne voulurent plus entendre parler du pays des_ Uesiastiku._

Les sudistes quant à eux, soignèrent leur blessures et les différentes populations du sud se mélangèrent durant les décennies qui suivirent la fin de la guerre d'indépendance, il y eut petit à petit un sentiment d'appartenance à une nouvelle planète, un nouveau peuple été né, avec une langue issue des différents monde qui donna le dialecte sudiste, cette population divergeait entre autres de l'autochtone par sa couleur de peau plus sombre à cause du soleil brûlant et les yeux en amandes si caractéristiques de ce brassage de populations.

Les sud-taurons se distinguaient aussi des nord-taurons par leur rapport à la vie, quand les taurons de souches étaient réputés pour leur stoïcisme et leur quasi-fatalisme, les sudistes avaient le sang chaud, on disait d'un sudiste qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux sur un coup de tête et épousé sur l'heure sa promise.

Les sudistes aimaient la vie, cela paraissait paradoxal, car ils vivaient sur les terres les moins fertiles de Tauron, brûlées par le soleil, et les famines étaient monnaies courantes au début de l'installation des nouveaux migrants. Était-ce une façon pour eux d'oublier leurs misères ? Leurs mondes qu'ils avaient quittés ?

La musique chez les sud-tauron jouait aussi une part très importante dans leurs vies. Les danses du sud de tauron étaient de véritables hymnes au dieu mi-homme mi-taureau : Arès. Les danseuses sud-tauron, étaient réputées pour leurs grâces et leurs sensualités, leurs danses profanes autour d'un feu, était accompagné par les instruments à cordes issus du patrimoine d'Aerilion.

Dans les villages, en cercle autour d'un feu, les villageois entonnaient avec ferveur des chants à la gloire du Dieu Arès. Les nordistes étaient souvent choqués par la ferveur que pouvait montrer les sudistes dans leurs temples du dieu mi-homme mi-taureau, ils étaient aussi choqués de voir que leur dieu éponyme fusse adopté et détourner par des étrangers. Plus encore, les sudistes adoraient un seul Dieu : Arès, alors que les taurons comme le reste des mondes habités étaient polythéistes.

Après des générations, le mur entre nordiste et sudiste fut abattu, mais les différences persistèrent, les nordistes, plus riches méprisaient toujours autant les _Uesiastiku,_qui étaient considérés par eux comme des citoyens de seconde zone parce que venue dans les navettes des colonisateurs. Ils étaient polythéistes, alors que les sud-taurons adoraient un seul Dieu…

Ce jugement sévère n'était pas partagé par tous les nordistes, certains vivaient parmi eux, ils se marièrent, il y eut des métissages, certes minimes, mais une partie de la culture nordiste commença à être influencée par la sudiste. Malgré tout, être sud-tauron et vivre à Hypatia comme la famille de Helena Cain n'avait jamais été facile.

Sa mère était nord-tauronne, son père du sud, et ils avaient dû braver les interdits ancestraux pour vivre ensemble. Cain se souvenait encore de la petite épicerie que tenait son grand-père paternel dans le quartier sudiste d'Hypatia.

Il avait économisé toute sa vie après avoir travaillé dans les mines pour ouvrir cette petite épicerie, des rackettes quotidiens auquel il était soumis par des collecteurs de l'Ha'la'tha'. En tant que sud-tauron il lui était impossible de se défendre, l'ha'la'tha était nord-tauron, et les petits commerçants sud-tauron n'osaient portés plainte à la police de peur de représailles.

Les sudistes étaient réputés pour être travailleurs et avoir le sens des affaires. Les nordistes détestaient cela, seul un sudiste pouvait rester toute la journée derrière son comptoir à servir les clients, avec le temps, le sudiste était devenu patient, à contrario, le tauron nordiste n'aimait pas le commerce ni les affaires, c'est pour cela que Tauron ne fut une planète prospère qu'après la deuxième guerre civile avec le gouvernement fantoche d'Andreas Phaulko financé par les Capricains.

Le sudiste travailleur dans l'industrie, le petit commerce était la victime des préjugés, les taurons quand ils sortaient de leur planète qu'il soit nordiste ou sudiste étaient victimes aussi des préjugés, on les appelait 'mangeurs de terre'.

Cain avait assimilé qu'elle était sud-tauronne, elle en tirait un grand motif de fierté, quand elle revoyait Petrovik, il lui apprenait sa langue maternelle qu'elle avait pratiquement oubliée, car les autorités nordistes de l'époque interdisaient que les sudistes parlent leur dialecte dans le nord.

Petrovik dans ses quartiers exigus quand il était seul, chantait parfois, accompagné de sa guitare tauronne des ballades dans le dialecte sudiste que Cain commençait à assimilée, elles étaient empreintes de mélancolies, d'autres étaient plus joyeuses, et Petrovik la voix rauque jouait plus vite.

Elle aimait ces ballades. Un jour elle lui demanda en essayant de parler le dialecte du sud.

- Vieil homme, dites-moi, pourquoi, encore maintenant, nous les taurons sommes encore si divisé ?

Petrovik haussa les épaules.

- Mon enfant, tant que dans l'esprit d'un père nord-tauron persistera l'idée fausse que nous ne sommes pas sur notre terre, il inculquera à son fils cette même fausseté… les nordistes nous voient comme un peuple étranger issu du mélange de diverses populations non tauronne, c'est pour cela qu'ils nous appellent bâtards.

Il avait raison se disait Cain, durant l'enfance, elle avait souffert des railleries des enfants de son quartier uniquement parce qu'elle était sudiste et parlait le tauron avec un fort accent du sud.

Elle était gagnée par un sentiment ambigu, elle se sentait officier colonial, mais son côté sud-tauronne avait pris tellement de place dans sa personnalité qu'elle faisait la différence entre sa culture et l'uniforme qu'elle portait.

Petrovik posa sa guitare tauronne et la fixant intensément lui dit.

- Ma fille tu es la fierté de notre peuple, jamais une sudiste n'est devenue lieutenant à bord d'un Battlestar.

Cain sursauta.

- L'amiral Terence Karlson est originaire du sud n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit la moue.

- Oui, je l'avais oublié, son père était avant la deuxième guerre civile sur Tauron un notable qui représentait les intérêts de notre peuple sur Hypathia. J'ai bien connu l'amiral, un homme exceptionnel, notre Dieu, Arès, lui ont confié le commandement de l'Artémis en pleine bataille, c'était un signe, sans cela, jamais un tauron et de surcroit un sudiste n'auraient accédé à ce poste.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui, à l'époque et encore maintenant, nous autres étions cantonnés dans les tâches subalternes, il y a beaucoup de sergents sudistes dans la flotte coloniale, mais peu de lieutenants et quasiment aucun capitaine, tout cela parce que le gouvernement de Tauron n'a jamais accordé de bourses aux sud-taurons afin de leur permettre d'entrer dans les académies militaires. Tu as eu la chance d'avoir un mécène comme l'amiral Karlson qui t'a permis d'entrer dans la plus prestigieuse académie militaire de Picon. Karlson en prenant le commandement de l'Artémis a peut-être eu la main heureuse, ou bien c'est que le Haut commandement voyait en lieu plus un Picon qu'un Tauron, cela explique qu'il a conservé le commandement de l'Artémis...

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Cain choquée. Karlson est le meilleur officier-commandant que la flotte coloniale a eu. S'il est à moitié Picon, il reste encore Tauron. Bien sûr, Karlson a des manières et un comportement typique des Picons…

Le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux.

- Mon enfant tu sembles bien le connaitre ?

- Jouez-moi une autre ballade, vieil homme. Demanda Cain pour changer de sujet.

Il s'exécuta, Cain écoutait avec passion ces ballades, ces musiques tristes et vivante à la fois semblaient ressurgir d'un lointain passé.

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis, une semaine plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Profitant d'une pause, Cain lisait les journaux de la semaine dernière. La campagne électorale l'intéressait, De Tage la candidate de Wallis caracolait toujours en tête des sondages, loin devant le vice-président. Les élections étaient encore dans six mois, mais il était clair que De Tage allait être élue.

Le mess se vida petit à petit, elle avait fini de lire son troisième journal, quand elle reçut un appel venant du commandant Zembrano, elle lui demandait de la rejoindre à la Station de Commandement (ST). Elle s'y rendit, et quand elle y entra, elle trouva le Commandant Zembrano en pleine discussion avec le colonel Rufus, son XO, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien, ils avaient le regard fixé sur le DRADIS de la console circulaire centrale. Cain se mit au garde-à-vous.

Zembrano en remarquant sa présence lui dit.

- Vous êtes encore en retard Lieutenant Cain.

Helena ne le prit pas mal, elle savait que Zembrano devait être plus dur à son égard devant l'équipage malgré ses liens personnels, elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné au Commandant.

Elle désigna du regard le DRADIS, où un point lumineux était apparu.

- Depuis cinq minutes, le DRADIS signale un objet qui par intermittence apparait et disparait dans le même secteur de l'espace.

- C'est peut-être une défaillance du système PRL d'une navette colonial ?

Le commandant fit la moue.

- Aucun signal colonial n'est émis depuis cet objet. Il va falloir aller vérifier cela sur place, vous êtes en période de rodage vous et votre viper, vous irez donc Lt. Cain avec le Lt. Diana Delaney, rapportez-nous soit des images soit une description visuelle, avez-vous compris ?

- Oui Madame ! Répondit au garde à vous Cain.

Dix minutes plus tard, après les vérifications d'usage, notamment l'avionique, les deux Vipers furent éjectés par les Tubes 6 et 8.

Une fois sorties des flancs de l'Artémis, les deux Vipers filèrent droit vers les coordonnés de l'objet non identifié. Cain de temps en temps, mesurait les différents taux de radiations et d'électromagnétisme, car ils pouvaient provoquer des perturbations aux appareils comme on l'avait constaté autrefois. Jusque-là les taux étaient peu élevés. Bientôt ils approchèrent des coordonnés, Cain alluma ses boosters pour gagner de la vitesse, elle ne tenait pas à rester trop longtemps en vol, depuis un jour elle était soumise à un stress important avec ses problèmes d'Holoband.

La voix du Lt. Delaney résonna dans son casque.

- C_ain, je reçois des parasites sur mon écran DRADIS, est-ce que vous avez le même problème ?_

Cain jeta un coup d'œil à son écran DRADIS, il n'avait rien signalé d'anormal. Un point apparu sur son écran, l'Artémis confirma qu'il s'agissait de l'objet non identifié, Cain chercha un visuel, mais rien.

Puis elle vit tout à coup quelque chose, une espèce de capsule en métal, elle se dirigea droit vers elle et lança un grappin magnétique pour capturer la capsule, une fois le grappin ramener avec la capsule elle se tourna du côté droit pour faire signe à Delaney que tout était normal, elle vit son Viper explosé ! Elle passa sans trop comprendre pourquoi en mode PRL d'urgence.

Cette manoeuvre lui permit de ne pas subir le même sort que le lieutenant Delaney. Son bond, dont les coordonnées étaient déjà calculées par l'ordinateur de bord, devait la conduire près du Battlestar.

En sortant de son Viper, elle vit le Commandant Zembrano qui l'attendait sur le bord de la piste dans le hangar bâbord. Elle était encore sous le choc de la disparition du Lt. Delaney, elles étaient coéquipières depuis peu, mais elle avait appris à l'appréciée. Zembrano, ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à Delaney.

Était-ce une manœuvre des Cylons ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, Cain suivit le Commandant et fit son rapport pendant qu'elle rejoignait ses quartiers. Pendant ce temps une équipe de techniciens sortit la capsule que Cain avait ramenée et l'apporta en salle de quarantaine, on craignait que l'engin fût porteur d'un germe extra-terrestre. Quand Cain entra dans le bureau du Commandant Zembrano, celle-ci lui proposa un verre d'Ambrosia, qu'elle accepta. Elle avait besoin d'un bon remontant.

- Je crois que l'ennemi invisible a encore frappé. Dit Zembrano en s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

Cain était du même avis.

- Madame, pour ce qui est de la disparition de Delaney, devrions-nous étudier la question plus amplement ?

- Tu penses à laisser l'Artémis dans le secteur ? J'y ai pensé, j'ai déjà envoyé un rapport crypté au Haut Commandement sur Picon. J'ai même envoyé pour plus de sécurité le lieutenant Farber. Entre temps nous allons rester ici.

Zembrano la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais Lena, tu n'en as pas l'air, mais je t'ai vue mûrir et prendre de la bouteille en quelques semaines, tes visites dans le monde V t'ont fait du bien.

- Vous exagérer madame.

- Non, c'est vrai, autrefois quand je te regardais j'avais devant moi un cadet à peine sorti de l'Académie militaire, une sanguine de tauronne, qui a été capable d'aller faire la peau à la femme la plus puissante des Douze Colonies sans réfléchir, mais depuis que tu as retrouvé Terence, je t'ai vu mûrir, tu es maintenant devenue un officier d'avenir, Karlson avait toujours cru en toi.

Elle remercia le commandant et posa son verre d'Ambrosia sur la table.

Zembrano aborda avec elle un autre sujet.

- Dis-moi Lena, ta nouvelle sœur et toi vous vous entendez bien, non ?

- Oui, Irena est vraiment la sœur qui m'avait toujours manquée…

Le commandant posa son verre, et la dévisagea.

- Ma petite Lena, tu es encore une jeune fille innocente et au cœur pur, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu fréquentais le docteur Suzanna, elle est différente de toi…

- Madame, ne dites pas cela, Irena est quelqu'un qu'il faut connaitre pour la comprendre, je sais qu'elle attire les hommes comme les le miel les ours; ont lui prête beaucoup d'aventures, sa vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas… Oui, sur Tauron on est plus libéral au niveau des mœurs que sur Géménon, ou Picon, madame, Irena es vraiment une fille bien, elle m'a tellement aidée et nous partageons tellement de choses ensemble, elle est ma soeur maintenant, grâce à elle j'ai même commencée à retrouvée mes racines tauronnes.

Zembrano n'aimait pas Suzanna, et Cain le sentait.

- Madame, je sais que dans le passé nous avons eu des tensions.

- Arrête Lena, nous étions rivaux, soyons franche l'une et l'autre, nous aimons le même homme et tu as réussi là où pendant des années j'ai échouée, une femme qui est capable de fendre l'armure de Karlson est promise à un bel avenir.

Ainsi donc, pensait Cain, elle savait qu'elle et Karlson étaient devenus très intimes… elle se demandait si Karlson lui avait parlé de sa crise dans le monde V ? Elle ne semblait pas être au courant, Cain redoutait que Zembrano l'apprenne, c'était une femme et elle était très fine, Karlson avait été aveuglé par son amour, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle l'avait dupé, mais Zembrano pourrait tôt ou tard lever le lièvre…

- Madame, est-ce que vous avez renoncé à Terence ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Zembrano serra son verre et dit.

- Terence est un homme que l'on ne peut pas oublier… J'ai renoncé à lui le jour où j'ai compris qu'il mourrait pour toi, le savoir à tes côtés me réconforte, car je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment et que jamais tu ne le feras souffrir. Je crois que s'il avait succombé à mon charme je l'aurais fait souffrir, car nous ne nous ressemblons pas, toi, Lena, tu lui ressembles tellement ! Vous êtes de plus deux taurons, et on dit parfois qu'un tauron solitaire retrouve toujours un autre tauron…

Cain se mise à rire, elle reprit un verre d'Ambrosia, l'atmosphère entre les deux femmes était apaisée, c'est enfin ce que pensait Helena.

Le commandant Zembrano se versa un autre verre d'Ambrosia.

Cain quant à elle prit congé du Commandant, et alla faire son rapport au capitaine, commandant son escadrille, puis elle passa dans le carré des officiers en traversant les couloirs en V. Pour finalement entré dans les quartiers de l'équipage, où l'attendait sa couchette.

Elle alla dormir directement sans prendre une collation, le Lt. Marley occupait la couchette du haut, c'était une petite grosse qui s'occupait des communications. Elles s'entendaient bien, mais ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais, elle était très renfermée. Cain était épuisée par sa journée et les évènements, les effets de l'Ambrosia agissaient comme un somnifère puissant. Elle dormit comme un loir.

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis, deux semaines plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Malgré les recherches et l'attente, on n'avait plus revu sur le DRADIS l'objet non identifié. Entre temps, le Haut Commandement avait dépêché sur place une équipe scientifique de pointe, elle arriva à bord d'un Rapace. Elle se mit pendant les jours suivants à effectuer toute une série de tests sans résultats, elle s'occupa aussi de la capsule que Cain avait ramenée à bord. Zembrano supervisait tout, elle restait de longues heures dans le laboratoire du bord, en compagnie de l'équipe scientifique dépêcher par le Haut Commandement, le lieutenant Kander la dirigeait, c'était une jeune diplômée de la meilleure université de Caprica. De la capsule on avait extrait une espèce d'ogive que l'on avait un temps gardée en isolement craignant que ce fût un engin explosif Cylon. Mais les caractéristiques de l'engin n'étaient pas Cylon, l'ogive était de conception coloniale.

Zembrano était de plus en plus perplexe…

Cain, quant à elle, continuait ses sorties à bord de son Viper, elle avait un nouveau coéquipier, le lieutenant Koltan.

Tout le monde à bord de l'Artémis était sur les nerfs depuis la disparition du Viper du Lt. Delaney, un évènement dramatique allait pourtant secouer une nouvelle fois la vie à bord.

Cela se passa à son retour de mission, Cain comme à son habitude en sortant de son Viper alla déposer son ceinturon et son pistolet colonial à l'armurerie. Elle sortit de l'armurerie gardée par un marine, et se rendait dans les quartiers des officiers, en chemin elle croisa un membre de l'équipage qui portait un grand sac, elle ne fit pas attention, mais quand en s'éloignant elle remarqua que le sac bougeait elle le héla.

Il allait entrer dans une salle désaffectée.

Cain en arrivant à sa hauteur, lui demanda d'ouvrir le sac, ce qu'il fit, Cain découvris avec surprise une femme bâillonnée !

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit dans son dos une lame.

Une voix lui dit d'entrer.

Ce qu'elle fit…

Quand le membre d'équipage entra tirant avec lui la femme bâillonnée, il referma le sas, Cain quant à elle marchait sous la menace d'un couteau planté dans le dos. On la poussa contre le mur, et quelqu'un alluma. Quand elle se retourna, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Mario Gertro. Il arborait un sourire narquois et il tenait dans sa main un couteau. Au fond de la pièce qui était occupé par toute une série de caisses vides, au fond il y avait une douche, deux autres personnes apparurent, il s'agissait de Kaloda et de Jeannie Pandora. Celui qui avait amené la femme bâillonnée se mit à discuter avec Gertro avant de sortir. Cain restait calme, elle ne voulait pas provoquer la bande de Gertro. Elle étudiait depuis que la lumière avait été allumée, son environnement, elle pensait s'en sortir, mais pour cela il lui fallait un plan et vite, car elle connaissait Gertro…

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et demanda tout à coup à Kaloda de lui tenir les poignets.

Cain se débâtit, mais le couteau placé près de sa gorge l'incita à se montrer moins farouche.

Jeannie Pandora, avait entre temps enlevé son bâillon à la jeune femme, et l'avait jeté à terre.

Gertro s'adressant à Cain dit.

- Tu vois ma belle, c'est le hasard qui a voulu que tu croises notre chemin… Cette fille que tu vois là, c'est l'enseigne Pyra, une tauronne comme toi, sa particularité, elle est encore vierge.

Cain cracha au sol.

- Fumier, tu veux la violer !

- Non, pas moi, moi je te violerai, mais elle, elle est pour Jeannie.

Sur ces mots, Jeannie Pandora commença à déshabillé l'enseigne qui avait les mains attachées, après elle se mise nue elle aussi et se coucha sur elle, puis elle commença à la violé en utilisant un sexe artificiel, c'était celui d'un taureau le symbole de Tauron.

Cain était obligé d'assistée à la scène, Kaloda lui tenait la tête bien droite pour qu'elle ne détourne pas ou ferme les yeux, les cris de douleurs de la femme étaient effroyables, Helena était horrifié, son sang bouillait. Le supplice infligé à l'enseigne Pyra dura longtemps, car Pandora faisait durée son plaisir, à la fin, quand elle eu fini, elle se remise debout, Pyra était comme morte. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Pandora alla prendre un couteau, et violemment elle l'enfonça dans la gorge de Pyra qui mourra dans un dernier cri rauque.

Cain avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de sauvagerie !

Gertro qui avait assisté à toute la scène, frappa des mains et applaudit Pandora.

Puis, se tournant vers Cain, il lui dit.

- Je n'ai pas oublié la balle dans mon épaule…

Il baissa son pantalon et se dirigea vers elle, tandis que Kaloda la mise à genou.

Visiblement, il attendait d'elle une fellation. Soudain, Cain fut prise d'une violente crise comme parfois elle pouvait être la proie, elle fonça tête baissée sur le bas ventre de Gertro qui ne s'y attendait pas, il tomba à la renverse, elle lui décocha un coup du genou dans ses parties génitales, tellement violent qu'il se roula au sol en sang, Kaloda essaya de prendre la tauronne par les cheveux, mais la jeune femme esquiva la prise et lui sauta au cou. Il lui décocha un coup de poing qui la mise KO.

Étourdie par le coup de poing, le nez en sang, Helena Cain, se retrouva sur le sol, elle se releva péniblement, mais Pandora qui était encore toute nue, tenta de lui enfoncé son couteau au côté, mais Cain l'évita, l'autre se jeta sur elle, et la fit tombé sur le dos, elle lui maintenait les bras avec ses genoux, tandis qu'elle lui tenait les cheveux avec la main droite, elle serrait violement ses cheveux.

Gertro hurlait toujours de douleur, Kaloda arriva, il tenait dans sa main l'énorme sexe artificiel, celui du taureau le sourire aux lèvres.

- La petite tauronne ne sera plus pucelle ! Ajouta en grimaçant Pandora qui saisi le sexe de taureau.

Tandis que Kaloda passa derrière il commença à enlever le pantalon de Cain qui se débattait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, Pandora était assise sur elle et pressait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ce sachant perdue, Cain ferma les yeux et hurla, attendant l'acte ignoble... elle perdit connaissance.

Elle ne sentit plus le corps de Pandora appuyé contre elle et qui l'étouffait, elle ouvrit les yeux et la vie étendue sur le flanc à quelques pas d'elle, Kaloda quant à lui était dos contre le mur, les mains liées derrière le dos. Une voix lui dit que tout allait bien, elle ne l'entendit que plus tard, avec peine elle se releva, elle remit son pantalon comme si sa vie en dépendait, sous les regards de deux marines, toujours aussi lentement, elle se reboutonna.

Portant un regard vide sur le corps sans vie de l'enseigne Pyra, Cain s'adressa à l'un des _marines_, c'était une femme.

- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle le regard livide.

- Claudia Chiver.

- Marines Chiver, donnez-moi votre arme. Ordonna froidement Cain.

Le _marines_ recula, elle jeta un regard à son camarade, et puis hocha la tête.

- Lieutenant Cain, vous êtes sous le choc, allez à l'infirmerie.

Cain voulut saisir son fusil, mais la _marines_ l'agrippa, son camarade dû intervenir. Cain recula, elle ne voulait plus être touchée.

- Plus jamais quelqu'un ne posera la main sur moi ! Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je... je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Et elle se dirigea vers le corps de l'enseigne Pyra, et s'agenouilla, elle lui ferma les paupières restées grandes ouvertes, puis elle sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Le bruit de l'agression avait fait le tour de l'Artémis et dans les couloirs que traversait la tête haute le Lt. Helena Cain, les spéculations allaient bon train, certains disaient qu'elle avait aguiché les hommes avec les jupes affriolante qu'elle portait quand elle assistait aux matches de Pyramide en compagnie du docteur Suzanna, d'autres lui prêtaient des relations avec certains membres de l'équipage. Cain n'y prêta aucune attention, elle était vidée de toute émotion, ce qu'elle venait de connaître l'avait bouleversée dans sa chair, une fois dans les quartiers de l'équipage elle se rendit dans les douches, elle se déshabilla et elle ouvrit le robinet à fond, elle se laissa inondé d'eau, elle voulait ôter toutes ses souillures, elle frottait très fort sa peau avec un savon, si bien qu'elle devint rouge sang. La colère avait laissé la place à une immense douleur, elle fondit finalement en larme sur le sol froid de la douche, n'arrivant plus à parler.

Aussitôt après avoir appris la nouvelle de la tentative de viol dont elle avait été Helena Cain, le Commandant Zembrano se précipita à l'infirmerie, elle pensait l'y trouver, mais on lui dit que le Lt. Cain était dans les quartiers du Docteur Suzanna.

Elle s'y rendit au pas de course, bousculant ceux qui étaient sur son chemin. Dès son entrée dans les quartiers du docteur Suzanna, elle trouva Cain assise sur le bord du lit pleurant à chaude larme sur l'épaule du docteur Suzanna qui tentait de la réconforter. Le choc avait été tellement brutal que la jeune tauronne était restée muette pendant des heures.

De temps en temps, Suzanna essuyait une larme, elle aussi était sous le choc. Zembrano avait du mal à parler, elle était bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé à l'enseigne Pyra et à son amie Cain.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda timidement Zembrano.

Cain n'arrivait pas à parler.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Ces chiens ont failli la violer… Répondit en se levant Suzanna avec haine dans la voix.

Le commandant baissa les yeux. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ses émotions, jamais un viol n'avait touché l'Artémis. C'était une blessure ouverte pour le commandant de l'Artémis. Le nom de son Battlestar était sali à jamais ! Elle frappa violemment du pied une chaise.

Zembrano prit à l'écart le docteur Suzanna.

- A-t-elle des lésions sur le corps ? On m'a dit que le viol avait été particulièrement barbare. Demanda le commandant plein d'appréhension.

Le docteur Suzanna essuya une larme.

- Non commandant, elle n'a pas subi de violence au niveau de ses parties intimes, mais c'est dans sa tête qu'elle a été la plus affectée, elle a été forcée de regardée le viol de l'enseigne Pyra, elle m'a tout racontée. Ce qu'elle a subi aujourd'hui laissera des traces chez elle.

Zembrano se mordit les lèvres, elle était confuse, et ne savait pas quoi faire en ce moment. Une telle situation ne s'était jamais produite à bord de l'Artémis. Affronté une astrobase Cylon elle avait appris à le faire, mener d'une main de fer un équipage de trois milles hommes et femmes aussi, mais gérer un tel déchainement de violence interne était impossible pour elle.

Suzanna cracha au sol.

- Tout cela c'est de la faute des nigauds à bord de l'Artémis qui ont fait courir le bruit que Pyra et Cain étaient encore vierge.

- Comment cela ?

- Quelqu'un à l'infirmerie a eu accès aux dossiers médicaux de Pyra et de Cain…

Zembrano resta de marbre.

Cain se leva soudain et écarta le docteur Suzanna. Zembrano la retint. Elle avait retrouvé sa voix.

- Madame, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Donnez-moi votre arme.

Zembrano hocha la tête.

- Non ! Répondit-elle fermement.

Cain était encore faible, elle posa la main sur le côté. Suzanna la soutenait, elle ajouta.

- Je suis avant tout une sud-tauronne, tout comme l'enseigne Pyra, et j'ai été agressée, même si je m'en suis sortie, j'ai été quand même blessé dans ma dignité et presque violé, le sang réclame le sang !

- Non ! C'est moi qui commande ici et ces trois là, auront un procès dans les prochains jours, ils seront punis pour le meurtre et le viol de l'enseigne Pyra, tu peux me croire ils seront éjectés dans l'espace selon les lois en vigueur dans la flotte colonial et non chez les sud-taurons, tu ne feras pas justice toi-même.

- Vous n'êtes pas de Caprica, vous êtes Géménone et sur votre planète on n'a pas le verni hypocrite de l'humanisme Caprican ou Picon, c'est l'une des miennes qui a été sauvagement violée et assassinée, vous voulez vraiment laisser une chance à ces ordures de s'en tirer ?

- Depuis quand tu parles en terme de sud-tauron et Géménon ? Tu es avant tout officier colonial. Je te l'assure ils ne s'en tireront pas !

- Non, madame ! Je suis sud-tauronne ! Avec un bon avocat, ils plaideront la folie…

- Assez de bêtises lieutenant Cain, j'ai pris une décision !

Cain ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Mais elle était trop faible pour continuer à argumenter, parce que le Dr Suzanna lui avait administré un calmant quand elle l'avait vue entrée une heure plus tôt tremblante et hurlante presque.

Quand elle tourna de l'oeil Zembrano aida le Dr Suzanna à la remettre dans le lit.

- Veillez sur elle docteur Suzanna. Dit le commandant avant de sortir.

Suzanna l'attrapa par le manche.

- Elle a aussi besoin de son commandant.

Zembrano hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un membre d'équipage, j'ai trois milles autres hommes et femmes à tenir, s'il vous plait docteur soignez-la, c'est important.

Le commandant sorti de la pièce, sous le regard songeur du docteur Suzanna.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis en manœuvre, _**

**_cinq jours plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Le commandant Zembrano arriva sur la plage, là où l'attendait l'Amiral T. Karlson. Elle avait hésité à venir le voir assis dans son bureau avec son Holoband, un conflit intérieur était apparu. Comment elle, le commandant de l'Artémis pourrait après le viol et le meurtre de Pyra faire face à son ami Karlson, qui lui avait confié le commandement de son Battlestar car il avait une confiance absolue en elle.

La colère avait pris le pas sur l'incompréhension, l'Artémis était l'un des fleurons de la flotte coloniale, son équipage était respecté et pour la plupart avait été décorée pour fait d'armes durant la guerre avec les Cylons.

Comment donc, la discipline de fer qui avait fait sa renommée avait-elle pu être bafouée ? Zembrano s'en voulait d'avoir négligé la discipline, depuis qu'elle était occupée à suivre la piste de la mort de son père et de Taro, elle avait délégué certains de ses pouvoirs à ses officiers subordonnés, notamment son XO, le colonel Rufus.

C'était un officier compétent, mais il était de nature froide, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami à bord. De source sûre, elle avait appris qu'il avait laissé proliférer les clubs de jeux à bord afin de détendre les pilotes, il avait autorisé durant son absence sur Géménon, les sorties ponctuelles sur Sagitarron et Argentum Bay.

Elle se promit de remettre dorénavant de l'ordre à bord de l'Artémis, la première de ses décisions serait de relevé le Colonel Rufus de son commandement, elle aurait préféré avoir à ses côtés un homme à poigne tel que le commandant de l'Atlas : Turner. Le lieutenant Farber bien que compétent était trop impétueux. Et les autres officiers supérieurs étaient pour la plupart nouveaux, elle se fit à l'idée qu'elle n'avait personne sous la main.

Quand elle retrouva Karlson, elle lui raconta tout. En omettant de lui parler de la tentative de viol sur Helena Cain.

L'Amiral passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait encaissé le coup. Zembrano sentait qu'il se retenait d'exploser. L'Artémis se rappelait à lui. Après un long moment de silence, il dit.

- Est-ce que le Haut Commandement a eu vent de ce drame ?

- Non, pas encore, je n'ai pas envoyé pour le moment de rapport.

- Ne le fait pas !

- Mais… tu veux étouffer l'affaire ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

- Non, ces trois ordures seront punies, je ne veux pas que le nom de l'Artémis soit souillé. Si tu avais du sang sud-tauron dans les veines tu serais quoi faire…

- Merde Terence ! Tu parles comme Lena ! S'emporta Zembrano. Est-ce qu'elle ne t'a pas tourné la tête ?

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir parlé trop vite.

- Que vient faire Lena dans tout cela ? Elle y est mêlée ?

Il la fixait intensément, il la connaissait bien, et savait quand elle mentait.

- Parle Erika ! Dit-il tout à coup en la secouant.

Durant un court instant, elle pensa à se déconnectée, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle finit par tout lui dire… quand elle s'arrêta, il la lâcha et baissa la tête, elle avait omis sciemment de lui parler de Cain car elle savait qu'il le prendrait très mal, il était très protecteur à son égard.

Il s'éloigna un peu et commença à regarder la ligne de l'horizon. Zembrano le rejoint.

- Terence… Tout est ma faute, j'ai commis des erreurs de commandement, j'ai confié à la mauvaise personne les reines de l'Artémis durant mes absences… Et le résultat est catastrophique, une discipline qui est partie en vrille, un meurtre et l'agression que Lena a subie, tu ne me pardonneras jamais… Dit-elle rempli de remords. De plus, à cause du traumatisme subit, Lena ne viendra plus te voir pendant quelques jours...

Karlson comprenait que Cain ne voulait plus être touché par un homme, même dans le monde V, après l'agression qu'elle avait subit, c'était normal.

Il continuait à fixer l'horizon. Il dit tout à coup, la voix dure.

- Erika, tu m'as déçu… je croyais en toi, je t'avais confié le commandement de l'Artémis, car je pensais que tu serais capable d'en faire un Battlestar qui continuerait à dominer l'espace, tu as laissé faire…

Elle lui prit le bras.

- Écoute-moi ! Si je pouvais revenir, en arrière je le ferais, mais c'est impossible, et ce que tu me demandes c'est désobéir au code militaire !

Il s'écarta et ajouta froidement.

- Et Lena, je te l'avais confié en pensant qu'à tes côtés elle serait plus en sécurité, qu'elle apprendrait aussi… As-tu pensé un seul instant à ce qu'elle doit ressentir maintenant ? Ces monstres l'ont presque violé, elle a été à nouveau humiliée, tu sais parfaitement que Lena a une sensibilité à fleur de peau du fait de ses origines sud-tauronne, moi je suis plus Picon, alors je n'ai pas ces sautes d'humeur.

Zembrano savait tout cela, elle s'en voulait encore plus.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Karlson tremblait de colère. Zembrano ajouta.

- Lena a voulu abattre ces salauds sur place !

- C'est ce que ferait une sud-tauronne après avoir subi ce genre d'agression.

- Mais avant d'être une sud-tauronne, elle est une officier !

- Oui, et avant d'être officier, elle est ma femme ! Répondit Karlson en la fixant dans les yeux, son regard était méchant.

Elle resta ébahie, le Karlson qu'elle avait connu autrefois n'aurait jamais prononcé ces paroles ! Il mettait son devoir au-dessus de toutes considérations personnelles, il avait vraiment changé, ou plutôt, Helena Cain l'avait changé ! Elle n'en démordait pas, pour elle Cain avait une grande influence sur son comportement, Zembrano commençait à s'en vouloir de lui avoir permis de retrouver Karlson. Où était passée son éducation Picone qui l'avait toujours guidé ?

Le Terence Karlson d'autrefois l'aurait appuyé sans broncher, mais ce Karlson elle ne le reconnaissait plus, il n'était plus de Picon mais de Tauron, un sud-tauron dont le caractère bouillant avait toujours rebuté Zembrano. Cela l'effraya. Oui, car le Karlson capable de coup de sang de sud-tauron durant la guerre avec les Cylons n'aurait pas pris les bonnes décisions, se fiant plus à son cœur et à ses sentiments comme tous les sud-taurons. Zembrano imaginait déjà le nouveau Karlson revenu dans le monde réél, elle tremblait pour lui, elle espérait que tous ses changements de comportement étaient passagers et dus au monde V…

Elle finit par lui dire, en colère.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que nous allons les éliminer ? Sans procès ? Tu veux te venger d'eux parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à Lena ?

Il haussa les épaules, Zembrano avait compris. Bien sûr, il réagissait comme un homme à qui ont avait fait du mal à sa femme, mais lui Karlson, ne pouvait être comme tous les autres hommes se disait Zembrano !

Il dit, visiblement pour se trouver une excuse.

- Tu es le maître à bord Erika, ton autorité a été remise en question, c'est ton honneur qui est affecté, cette pauvre enseigne Pyra mérite que l'on lui rende justice… organise un procès le plus tôt possible, inspire-toi du procès Marker… Sinon, connaissant Lena, je crains qu'elle se fasse justice elle-même, as-tu oublié ce qu'elle a fait à Walters ? Mais cette fois cela pourrait mal tourner, je te connais Erika, tu n'hésiterais pas à la faire fusiller pour cela. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Tout ce que lui disait Karlson dépassait tout en ce qu'elle croyait, la discipline, les ordres, le code, en lui parlant du procès Marker il lui demandait de rendre justice comme au temps de la marine à voile sur Picon !

- Es-tu Karlson officier de la flotte colonal, de Picon ou bien es-tu Karlson le sud-Tauron.

Il ne répondit pas, elle n'insista pas, elle allait se déconnecté, quand Karlson lui prit la main et ajouta.

- Erika… Appuie-toi sur Lena, je sais que cela peut te paraitre fou, mais elle est prête à commandé, elle a progressé énormement, ce n'est plus un lieutenant, mais un futur commandant, je le sens, tu as besoin d'un officier loyal et compètent.

- Arrête Terence, c'est du favoritisme que tu me demandes de faire… Il y a d'autres officiers à bord de l'Artémis.

- Je le sais Erika, mais quelqu'un sur lequel tu puisses compter en cas de coup dur non. N'oublie pas que j'ai pris le commandement de l'Artémis à vingt-deux ans…

Oui, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, Karlson voulait-il placer Helena Cain au commandement de l'Artémis ? Elle se massa le front, elle commençait à avoir un début de migraine.

- Associe-la à cette décision ainsi tu pourras contrôler ses pulsions qui sont parfois meurtrières. Dis Karlson subitement.

Zembrano ne le suivait pas dans son raisonnement, elle lui dit.

- En plus, c'est une tauronne, tu veux que tous mes officiers subalternes se mettent en rébellion ?

Elle se déconnecta, elle était furieuse contre Karlson.

Après avoir fini, son service, le docteur Major Thomas S. Monroe, regagna ses quartiers, ils étaient situés un peu à l'écart de ceux de l'équipage. En célibataire endurci, Monroe aimait la solitude et le calme, et il ne s'attendait pas à trouver sur le seuil de la porte, le commandant Zembrano. Elle ne quittait jamais son uniforme, même après le service, c'était une vieille habitude héritée de la guerre avec les machines, à l'époque où le commandant Karlson à l'époque avait transformé son équipage en machine de guerre.

Zembrano tenait derrière son dos une bouteille de vin de Géménon, c'était le préféré du docteur Monroe. Il lui proposa d'entrer, il se doutait bien que lorsque le commandant venait le voir, c'était pour lui parler de choses sérieuses. Il était l'un des vétérans de l'Artémis et Zembrano savait pouvoir compter sur ses conseils avisés.

Ils se connaissaient depuis tant d'années, mais jamais ils ne se tutoyaient, Zembrano mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas tutoyer ses subordonnés.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle déposa la bouteille sur la table basse, la couchette du docteur et l'espace exigu de la pièce étaient partagés entre sa table basse, où il prenait son déjeuner, et une petite commode où il entreposait sa collection de livres de médecines.

Monroe, avait la soixantaine bien sonnée, du fait de son âge, il se permettait d'appeler le commandant par son nom, même en public. Ce qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Il s'assit sur le bord de sa couchette et se servi un verre de vin Géménon, la couleur pourpre de cet alcool avait toujours intrigué le docteur.

- Eh bien Zembrano, que voulez-vous me dire ?

Il était du genre direct.

Elle resta debout, les bras croisés au fond de la pièce, il la sentait nerveuse.

Zembrano leva les mains au dessus de sa tête, elle semblait sous pression. Prête à exploser. Monroe le devinait par son attitude et son agitation, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Le commandant était belle et bien sous pression, elle avait connue pire, mais jamais un tel cas de conscience ne s'était présentée à elle. Il y a une heure déjà qu'elle avait parlée avec Karlson dans le monde V, et ses paroles lui revenait encore à l'esprit, en venant le voir dans le monde V elle avait cru trouvée un conseil et du soutien, mais au contraire, Karlson lui avait fait de lourds reproches, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction chez cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années…

Et qu'elle croyait connaitre. Chez Karlson d'autrefois, toute décision était mûrement réfléchit, ou à défaut de prendre le temps de la réflexion, Karlson, prenait les décisions les plus justes, et ne se fiait qu'à son jugement, en cela, son caractère et son éducation polissé de Picon prenait le dessus. Mais dès qu'une chose touchait Helena Cain, il n'était plus le même homme, il devenait un homme guidé par ses émotions et ses sentiments. Zembrano trouvait cela intolérable.

Elle imputait ce changement d'humeur chez Karlson, par l'aveuglement, il en était tellement amoureux, que le moindre évènement la touchant le mettait dans tous ses états. Zembrano connaissait Karlson, elle l'avait vu autrefois, quand il aimait encore Roxana, et elle ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi emporté, ni si guidé par ses émotions, il avait toujours conservé son attitude de Picon, mais depuis qu'il fréquentait Cain dans le monde V, il s'en était éloigné, ressemblant plus aux émotifs sud-tauron qu'aux froids Picon. En comparant les deux attitudes qu'avait Karlson à l'égard des deux femmes, le commandant Zembrano en était arrivé à la conclusion que Cain avait une énorme influence sur lui. Cela avait motivé chez Zembrano une décision qu'elle espérait ne jamais regretter. Elle avait mis Cyrus Xander dans la confidence, et lui avait demandé d'agir en conséquence.

Zembrano observa le docteur Monroe se servir un verre de vin. Elle dit tout à coup.

- J'ai pris la décision d'exécuter les trois violeurs demain…

Monroe faillit recracher son vin.

- Hein ? Dit-il stupéfait par son annonce.

- Vous m'avez bien compris, demain je balance dans le vide ces trois ordures…

- Mais sans procès, c'est pratiquement une exécution sommaire !

Monroe la regarda, il ne pouvait croire un seul instant que la rigide commandant Erika Zembrano, héroïne de la guerre avec les Cylons agisse de la sorte.

Elle se tenait droite maintenant et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait plus se confié que lui annoncer ses ordres, il le savait.

- J'ai compris Zembrano, cette décision vous a été imposée n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi la vérité ? Le commandant Zembrano que je connais n'agirait pas de la sorte.

Elle restait silencieuse.

- Est-ce parce que les deux victimes sont tauronnes que vous avez pris cette décision insensée ? Je veux dire, des bruits courts à bord, affirmant que Pyra et Cain ont été ciblés à cause de leurs origines et non de leur virginité…

Il nota chez Zembrano un changement de posture. Elle finit par dire, excédé.

- Doc, je n'ai pas informé le haut commandement ni de cette décision, ni même de l'affaire.

- En sommes vous voulez étouffer l'affaire, et vous pensez qu'en balançant ces trois ordures dans l'espace tout sera oublié ? Le haut commandement l'apprendra tot ou tard, vous n'avez pas que des amis à bord de l'Artémis…

- Je sais, je sais, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Ils s'en sont pris à Cain !

Monroe sursauta.

- Depuis quand Zembrano, disciple de l'amiral Karlson met elle ses sentiments personnels avant son devoir ?

Elle ne dit rien, se contenant de se tordre les doigts.

- Écoutez Zembrano, je connais votre relation avec feu l'amiral Karlson, même si vous ne l'avez jamais montré, je l'ai deviné depuis longtemps, je sais aussi que le lieutenant Cain est sa protégée, vous êtes loyal à son égard et vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas avoir su la protégée. C'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas un mot, mais il comprit.

- Votre décision découle d'un sentiment de culpabilité, depuis quatre jours je vous ai vu tourné en rond dans le vaisseau comme une âme en peine, je sais que Cain est soigné par le docteur Suzanna et la voir s'occuper d'elle vous fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

- Suzanna est une dévergondée ! Je ne l'aime pas…

- Suzanna n'est pas une dévergondée, elle a du charme et aucun homme n'est insensible à son charme…

- Arrêtez Doc ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?

- Rassurez-vous Zembrano, ces temps-ci je fréquente une jolie petite caporale des marines, je disais seulement que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Je connais Suzanna, c'est une remarquable médecin, elle n'a à peine que trente ans, mais qu'elle expérience en médecine elle a !

- Ah ouais, quand Suzanna et Cain sortent en permissions ensemble cela ne vous choque pas ? On m'a rapporté qu'elles fréquentent les bars branchés de Argentum Bay sur Scorpion, Helena n'a jamais porté de mini-jupes ni des collants, depuis qu'elle connait Suzanna, elle nous l'a transformée en chatte en chaleur !

Monroe avait du mal à suivre le raisonnement de Zembrano, que pouvait-elle bien lui reprocher ?

- Écoutez Zembrano, vous avez vos coutumes sur Géménon, les filles sont prudes là-bas, un peu comme sur Picon, mais de grâce, nous sommes à bord d'un battlestar colonial et ici il n'y a pas de tabous religieux qui comptent. Je vous dirais même une chose, Cain est encore vierge, c'est donc qu'elle n'est pas devenue ce que vous l'accusez d'être…

Zembrano saisit la bouteille sur la table et avala au goulot, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, c'était encore un signe de sa très grande fébrilité.

« Mon pauvre docteur, vous êtes vraiment naïf ? Lorsque j'étais à l'Académie militaire de Caprica, j'avais des camarades de chambrée, certaines étaient issues de très vieille famille, très stricte, et puritaine, sous leur dehors de gentilles filles, ces garces le soir profitaient du relâchement dans la surveillance pour aller dans les bars à strep-tease par exemple, et savez-vous quoi ? Elles étaient encore vierges après avoir été fricotés avec les éphèbes des bars, et oui, elles avaient recours à la sodomie ! Et vous voulez que j'accepte que Cain se fasse sodomiser ? »

L'indignation de Zembrano était bien réelle, sous ses aspects de 'personnalité glamour' elle conservait au fond d'elle ce verni d'éducation stricte et religieuse de Géménon.

- Zembrano, vous n'allez pas penser cela de Cain ?

- Suzanna est devenue son maître à penser et sa sœur même, avec un ange des enfers comme elle, je crains le pire.

Les affirmations du commandant Zembrano scandalisaient le très progressiste docteur Monroe, Zembrano agissait à l'égard de Cain comme une mère protectrice, Monroe voulut le lui faire comprendre, mais le commandant explosa.

- Doc, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée des enjeux, Cain n'est pas uniquement un simple lieutenant pilote de Viper à bord de l'Artémis. Sur ses épaules reposent tous les espoirs que portait sur elle l'amiral Karlson.

- Ah bon, je comprends maintenant, c'est ça… En fait, vous voulez faire d'elle une copie de Karlson c'est ça ? Quelqu'un qui pourra le remplacer à vos côtés et poursuivre la guerre contre les Cylons ?

- Et alors ? Karlson a pris le commandement de l'Artémis à vingt-deux ans, et je suis devenue son XO au même âge que Cain.

- Mais cette jeune fille à peine sortie de l'académie militaire ne peut pas devenir une nouvelle Karlson… Laissez-la vivre sa vie.

- Je sais pertinemment que dans les douze mondes de Kobol on a baissé la garde, pensant que la disparition des Cylons depuis la fin de la guerre, était un bon signe, mais Karlson et moi, avons toujours estimé que le départ précipité des Cylons de nos mondes n'était qu'une manœuvre, qui sait ce qu'ils préparent terré dans leur monde ? Karlson, se savait mortel, et il se préparait, Cain, est peut-être la seule personne qui pourrait faire l'affaire…

Le docteur ne partageait pas son opinion, il voyait en Helena Cain, une cadette, qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre, mais qui ne pourrait pas de si tôt pendre le commandement d'un battlestar.

Zembrano le savait pertinemment, mais Karlson, le Karlson qui vivait dans le monde V le croyait dur comme fer, il le lui avait même rappelé !

Monroe avala une grande rasade de vin, et dit.

- De ce que j'ai pu observer ces dernières semaines, Cain n'a pas la même personnalité que Karlson.

- Oui oui, je sais cela, c'est une tauronne impétueuse, j'ai du mal déjà à ne pas en venir aux mains avec elle quand je la vois me tenir tête.

Elle ne dit plus un mot.

C'est à ce moment que Monroe se permit une petite confidence.

- Zembrano, quand vous m'avez parlé de Cain, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Karlson, n'ai-je pas raison ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

Le signe de tête de Zembrano en guise de confirmation, ne le surprit pas, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir se disait-il.

- Je comprends alors les paroles de l'amiral, il y a un an et demi…

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Peut-être, ce que je vais vous dire aidera…

Monroe lui relata une discussion qu'il avait eue en son temps avec l'amiral Karlson, sur la tombe de Roxana à Delphi.

- Il avait tenu à ce que je l'accompagne au cimetière, chaque année il venait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa fiancée, je l'avais senti tendue toute la journée, un peu comme vous, en quittant le cimetière il me dit en désignant la tombe de Roxana : _au fil du temps elle n'a cessée de toujours plus lui ressemblée_. À l'époque, j'avais mal saisi ce qu'il voulait dire, puis j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il parlait de vous commandant Zembrano, mais en discutant avec vous, j'ai le sentiment qu'il parlait du lieutenant Cain.

Les dernières paroles du docteur ébranlèrent encore un peu plus le commandant Zembrano. Était-il possible que Karlson voyait en Helena Cain une sorte de réincarnation de Roxana ?

À y repenser plus attentivement, elle trouvait des similitudes entre les deux femmes, leurs traits étaient proches, chez Cain, Zembrano ne l'avait jamais remarquée, il émanait d'elle une espèce de force intérieur insoupçonnée qui déroutait le commandant, était-ce cela qui avait séduit Karlson au fil du temps, était-ce la ressemblance même éloignée entre Cain et Roxana qui avait inexorablement poussé Karlson à tombé amoureux de Helena Cain ?

Zembrano le pensait maintenant, oui, chez Cain, Karlson retrouvait inconsciemment quelque chose de Roxana. Ce fut une sorte de révélation pour Zembrano, comment pouvait-elle rivalisée avec Cain si cette dernière partait déjà avec l'avantage de sa similitude physique avec Roxana ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait fausse route et que l'amour qu'éprouvait Karlson pour Cain était trop puissant pour qu'il se contrôle. À ce moment précis, sa décision de faire exécuter Gertro, Pandora et Kalodo se raffermi. Zembrano remercia le docteur Monroe et sortit. Elle voulait maintenant régler une affaire personnelle…

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis, trois heures plus tard…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Elle marchait d'un pas vif, mais assurée, à son passage à travers les couloirs de l'Artémis, tout le monde s'écartait et saluait le commandant Zembrano, vêtu de son uniforme toujours clinquant, elle se dirigeait vers les douches.

Quand elle y entra, elle ordonna à tous les membres d'équipages qui s'y trouvaient, même ceux encore nus de sortir, ils s'exécutèrent sans protesté.

Zembrano ferma le sas, il ne restait plus qu'une personne dans les douches, c'était le docteur Suzanna. C'est elle qu'elle voulait voir.

Le commandant lui dit de sortir, mais elle ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu, Zembrano s'accouda au lavabo et les bras croisés, elle attendit qu'elle sorte. Le docteur Suzanna n'était visiblement pas pressé, elle lui demanda à travers la douche qui coulait à flot.

- Que me voulez-vous commandant ?

Dans sa voix, Zembrano sentait de la moquerie.

- Je veux vous parler du lieutenant Helena Cain.

Zembrano n'entendit plus la douche coulée, quelques secondes plus tard, Suzanna sorti, une grande serviette autour de la taille, elle se séchait les cheveux avec une petite serviette rose, qu'elle se mit finalement autour de la tête. Elle la regarda, et dit.

- Lena m'a souvent parlé de vous commandant… Vous savez, elle vous admire énormément.

Zembrano la toisa, elle était plus grande de taille qu'elle, et plus jeune aussi, elle sentait dans son expression une espèce de fierté. Le commandant ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle lui avait toujours été antipathique, quand elle passait à l'infirmerie elle préférait se faire soigné par Monroe. En plus, son accent qui se voulait de Virgon ne collait pas à sa manière de s'exprimer qui était plus de Sagittaron.

Elle dit.

- J'avais fermé les yeux autrefois quand on m'avait dit que Helena…

- …Lena, vous pouvez l'appeler Lena, elle aime quand on l'appelle ainsi, cela lui rappelle quand sa mère l'appelait ainsi.

Zembrano ne supportait pas d'être interrompue, elle haussa le ton.

- Je vous ai laissé fréquenter le lieutenant Cain parce que je pensais qu'elle avait besoin d'une amie, étant nouvelle à bord de l'Artémis et connaissant son caractère j'avais accueilli avec bienveillance les rapports concernant votre relation d'amitié…

- Ah bon, vous la faites surveillée ? Belle mentalité commandant ! Jeta le docteur Suzanna avec dédain.

Elle serra les poings, plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait envie de gifler le docteur Suzanna, mais elle se retenait.

- J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt, surtout quand elle vous a adopté comme sa nouvelle sœur. Vous avez une influence néfaste sur elle, en plus d'en avoir fait une aguicheuse vous avez réveillé en elle son côté sud-tauron et cela a eu des conséquences même sur de récents évènements.

- Attendez commandant, vous n'allez pas me blâmer de lui avoir révélé son côté féminin, et de l'avoir incitée à retrouvée ses racines sud-tauronne, son extrême sensibilité aux émotions lui vient de ses origines sud-tauronne, saviez-vous qu'elle n'était jamais revenue sur Tauron depuis qu'elle a migré sur Picon, elle n'a même pas revu la tombe de ses parents sur Hypathia depuis tout ce temps.

- Elle est aveuglée maintenant par votre faute, toutes ces histoires sur ses origines sud-tauronne lui sont montées à la tête, et cela commence à me sortir par le nez !

Elle avait haussé la voix et dehors on commençait à frapper à la porte, craignant une dispute.

Zembrano continuait.

- J'ignore à quoi vous jouer avec elle, mais sachez une chose, s'il lui arrive quelque chose par votre faute je ne vous épargnerais pas.

Suzanna s'approcha d'elle, elle la fixait froidement.

- Écoutez commandant, je tiens à elle, je la considère comme une membre de ma famille, j'ai perdu toute ma famille durant la guerre, bien sûr nous ne sommes pas du même sang, mais j'ai une relation fraternelle avec elle, nous avons échangé des vœux sud-taurons, et jamais je ne la blesserais comme vous l'avez fait autrefois !

L'accusation que le docteur portait contre elle la mise en colère. Zembrano alla au-devant d'elle, les deux femmes étaient les yeux dans les yeux prêts à en venir aux mains, Zembrano était la plus forte et à n'en pas douter Suzanna le savait. Mais cette dernière ajouta pour confirmer ses dires.

- Vous avez sûrement appris du lieutenant Farber qui était le responsable de l'hémorragie interne de Lena !

- C'était un accident, je l'ai frappée sous le coup de l'émotion. Se défendit Zembrano en serrant les dents.

Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux, soutenant le regard de l'autre.

- Vous dites frapper ? Vous lui avez donné un coup de genou dans le ventre ! Et vous vous dites son amie ? Et je ne parle pas de la fois d'après quand vous l'avez mise en cellule tout cela parce qu'elle aimait le défunt amiral Karlson. Commandant je vais vous dire, c'est vous qui devriez vous tenir à l'écart de Lena pour son bien.

Zembrano ne broncha pas.

Suzanna esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, vous vous dites que je suis une femme de petite vertu, vous vous trompez, si les hommes me tournent tout le temps autour je ne l'ai pas demander, si je suis belle et séduisante je n'y peut rien, devrais-je prendre le voile comme certaines Géménonnes pour avoir la paix ? Non, pas question, je suis une femme libre et si vous n'êtes pas contente, je m'en moque !

Le docteur Suzanna était rouge de colère.

- Je vais vous dire autre chose au sujet des liens qui nous unissent Lena et moi, ils sont réels et purs, sans arrière-pensées.

Zembrano haussa les épaules montrant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

- Ouais ouais, je vous crois…

Cela mit encore plus en colère Suzanna qui cracha.

« Quand Lena a failli être violée, s'est-elle précipitée à l'infirmerie ou chez vous ? Non, elle est venue me voir, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi et j'ai essuyé ses larmes comme toute sœur le ferait. Pendant cinq jours je l'ai gardée dans mes quartiers la réconfortant, la soutenant et lui redonnant du courage pour sortir et affronter le regard des autres. Chaque soir quand je dormais dans le sofa du salon je l'entendais sanglotée dans le lit, ce qu'elle a vu ce jour-là l'a littéralement anéantie. Et vous venez me parler des sud-taurons, de ma vie privée en m'accusant de nourrir à son égard quelques obscurs desseins inavoués ! Lena m'avait dit que vous étiez froide, autoritaire et sans coeur commandant Zembrano, et je le pense maintenant ! »

Ces derniers mots touchèrent le commandant, mais elle ne le montra pas, se contentant de serré les dents, elle avait observé le docteur durant tout son discours, elle tremblait et sa voix était prise par l'émotion, il était évident que Suzanna était affectée par toutes ses accusations. Zembrano recula et alla vers le lavabo, elle ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains, puis aspergea ses cheveux blonds, d'eau, elle était en sueur après toute cette tension nerveuse.

Ce que Suzanna lui avait dit, elle l'avait sentie tout le temps en croisant le regard de Cain, un regard plein d'amertume, car elle pensait que la meilleure amie de Karlson, la soutiendrait et lui offrirait l'épaule dont elle avait besoin pour pleurer après avoir vécue ses instants abominables, au lieu de cela, Zembrano s'était préoccupée d'assurer l'ordre à bord de l'Artémis.

- Très bien, disons que vous veillez sur elle, et que votre affection est sincère, alors ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez soufflé, le jour où je l'ai trouvée dans vos quartiers, de faire exécuter sommairement les trois violeurs, à la mode sud-tauron?

- Non, je désapprouve ce genre de justice expéditive, les taurons en général peuvent être très cruels, j'en sais quelque chose… Elle s'arrêta un moment, elle posa la main sur sa poitrine, et essaya de trouver un nouveau souffle comme si un douloureux souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle continua après.

- Lena dans sa redécouverte de sa culture, celle des sud-tauron a une lecture littéraire de tout ce qu'elle apprend, pour elle c'est une nouvelle vie, elle a trouvé une réponse aux questions existentielles qu'elle se posait, pourquoi sa sensibilité était tellement à fleur de peau, pourquoi son sang bouillait et pourquoi ses réactions pouvaient être si déraisonnable, les tensions à bord de l'Artémis vis-à-vis des taurons en général l'ont aussi poussé à se repli identitaire.

Ce que disait Suzanna était vrai, Zembrano avait senti chez Cain une proportion de plus en plus importante à s'identifier non plus comme officier colonial, mais d'abord comme sud-tauronne, elle avait même réussi à réveiller en Karlson son côté sud-tauron qui lui venait de son père, cela elle ne l'avait pas toléré, et voir Cain changé aussi rapidement l'inquiétait, elle voulait la garder sous son contrôle, Karlson avait des projets la concernant, et l'intrusion de la culture sud-tauronne dans la vie de Helena Cain la détournait de son devoir d'officier colonial.

Zembrano dit dépité.

- Je ne serais jamais une véritable amie pour Lena. Je crois vous avoir mal jugée, je sais maintenant que Lena a trouvé une amie fidèle.

Aussitôt après ces paroles, le visage du docteur Suzanna s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

- Oui commandant, j'aime Lena comme ma sœur, et jamais je ne la ferais souffrir. Je vous le jure.

Le commandant sorti de la salle, dehors ceux qui étaient à peine sortis de la douche grelottaient, Zembrano les gronda et ils entrèrent aussitôt dans la pièce.

Les paroles du docteur Suzanna l'avait secouée, elle n'imaginait pas être perçue de la sorte, si Suzanna la voyait comme une femme froide et autoritaire, Helena Cain pensait la même chose. Elle était triste, oui, triste d'apprendre par une étrangère ce que Cain pensait d'elle. Cette impression renforça sa décision de faire exécuté les trois violeurs demain…

Le Lt. Farber et le XO Rufus protestèrent énergiquement. Ils étaient venus parler au nom de certains officiers qui refusaient l'exécution sans procès des trois violeurs.

- Madame ! Dis ce dernier. C'est bafoué les droits de la défense et le code militaire que de ne pas accorder aux trois accusés la possibilité de se défendre. Vous avez prononcé une sentence de mort sans jugement !

Le commandant Zembrano était assis dans son fauteuil, bien entendu, elle avait déjà tranché.

Elle repensait à Cain qui venait à peine de sortir de son traumatisme, le souvenir de l'horrible viol commis contre l'enseigne Pyra la hantait.

- Ces trois ordures méritent la mort, ils s'en sont pris sauvagement à un membre de l'équipage, si je ne sévis pas avec fermeté tout l'équipage se posera des questions. Dit-elle froidement.

Le Colonel Rufus s'emporta.

- Nous ne pouvons juger aussi sommairement trois individus.

Zembrano intervint.

- Ma décision est prise, ces trois crapules seront exécutées demain.

- Madame ! Jeta le Lieutenant Farber effaré. Vous outrepassez votre commandement ! C'est un meurtre que vous allez commettre !

Elle le savait très bien, mais en jetant pensant à Cain, elle avait compris que Karlson avait raison, si elle n'intervenait pas, la jeune femme était capable de tout, elle repensa à sa vendetta contre Dana Walters, Cain était une femme prête à tout quand il s'agissait de vengeance. Faire exécuter les trois assassins lui permettrait d'empêcher que cela arrive.

Elle aurait préféré un procès, mais l'urgence de la situation l'obligeait à transiger avec ses principes. Elle était aussi blessée dans sa chair par l'atrocité du crime, le viol et puis le meurtre d'une innocente lui posait un cas de conscience, Cain avec sa justice expéditive la mettait au pied du mur, Karlson, son tendre ami appuyait la tauronne au lieu de tenter de la raisonnée…

- Je refuse, madame, de m'associer à un tel acte ! Dis le Lieutenant Farber.

Zembrano trouva une porte de sortie.

- Dites-vous cela parce que l'enseigne Pyra était une tauronne, et que le lieutenant Cain en est aussi une ?

Farber se défendit.

- Non, non ! Cela n'a rien à voir les origines tauronnes de Pyra et Farber…

- Mais c'est ce que penseront tous les membres d'équipages, cet acte ignoble a été prémédité, il visait deux tauronnes. Et je ne vais pas laisser faire.

Zembrano mentait, elle savait pertinemment que Cain s'était trouvée au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

Farber et Rufus la menacèrent d'en informer le Haut Commandement, Zembrano sortit son pistolet, qu'elle posa sur la table, et elle dit.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, colonel Rufus, vous allez retourner au commandement des escadrilles de Viper, je trouverais un nouveau XO pour vous remplacer, vous êtes incapable de maintenir la discipline à bord. Quant à vous lieutenant Farber, sachez que j'ai prohibé toute communication avec l'extérieur jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous n'aurez pas à assister à l'exécution.

- Madame ! Vous allez contre les ordres, l'amirauté ne vous épargnera pas !

- Je m'en fiche ! Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que ce Battlestar a été violé ! Jamais pareille horreur n'avait touché l'Artémis, mon battlestar a été violé, et demain son honneur sera rétabli ! Je vais agir comme le faisaient les capitaines de navires d'antan sur Picon et Caprica !

Le Lt. Farber et le colonel Rufus quittèrent la pièce scandalisés, Zembrano se leva et se servit un verre d'Ambrosia. Elle l'avala cul sec, sa main droite tremblait, la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, elle le savait, allait lui attirer des ennuis.

Elle avait menti aux deux officiers, oui elle lui avait menti, si elle mettait sa carrière en jeu c'était parce qu'elle voulait se racheter vis-à-vis de Helena Cain, si elle ne le faisait pas, Cain aurait sans cela commis un crime. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle appela le Quartier-maître Humphrey par l'interphone. Ce dernier était son homme de confiance pour tout ce qui regardait l'entretien de l'Artémis. Sa voix nasillarde résonna.

_- Oui commandant ?_

Zembrano se massait le crâne, ses migraines étaient chaque jour de plus en plus aiguë, peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire du Holoband pensait-elle.

- Humphrey, est-ce que vous avez mis le colis en lieu sûr ?

- _Oui madame, je l'ai déposé en lieu sûr dans la salle 14 près du laboratoire. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, j'ai installé une serrure au sas._

_- _Parfait, venez me voir et apporter avec vous la clef.

Elle faisait ses affaires, qui ne tenaient que dans un petit sac à dos, depuis cinq jours, elle avait vécu dans les quartiers du docteur Suzanna qui lui avait témoigné tout son soutien et l'avait aidée à traversé et à dépassé son traumatisme provoqué par le viol de l'enseigne Pyra.

Helena Cain, tout en faisant son sac, pensait, elle était une jeune femme forte, sous ses aspects de femme à la sensibilité à fleurs de peau, elle cachait une forte personnalité qui aux moments les plus durs de sa vie lui avait permis de s'en sortir, l'expérience vécue ces derniers jours, lui avait démontrée qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à affronter la mort sous son aspect le plus cruel.

Elle avait déjà ôté la vie à d'autres, mais jamais elle n'avait assisté à un meurtre, le visage de l'enseigne Pyra lui revenait souvent à l'esprit, son viol horrible, et la manière dont ont avait essayer elle aussi de la violée l'avait complètement abattue, jamais elle n'avait pensé vivre ce genre de tragédie.

Dans le bordel d'Alfy et Alfon elle s'était toujours sentie à deux doigts de subir le sort de ses camarades victimes des abus sexuelles, mais toujours, quelque chose, soit son aspect repoussant après tant de privations, soit le hasard, l'avait épargnée de subir un tel crime.

Mais, maintenant, à bord de l'Artémis, réputé comme sûr, elle avait failli connaitre le même sort que Pyra, et elle se serait fait tuer, ou elle se serait donné la mort, comme dans la villa de Dana Walters. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand le docteur Suzanna lui apporta une lettre, un _marines_ avait frappé à sa porte, et la lui avait donnée. C'était une invitation à assistée à l'exécution, écrite par le commandant Zembrano en personne. Il était de tradition que la victime assistât à l'exécution, mais Cain ne s'attendait pas à cela.

À vrai dire, Cain n'espérait même pas voir le commandant Zembrano décider de l'exécution, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait paru ferme sur ses positions, elle allait juger les trois violeurs, mais plus tard. Le revirement de position de Zembrano l'intriguait, mais elle n'y pensa pas, elle avait les moyens de faire payer à Gertro et ses deux acolytes la mort et le viol de Pyra, sa soif de vengeance froide était assouvie, elle retrouva le sourire.

Suzanna alla dans sa penderie et en sortit plusieurs robes qu'elle lui montra.

- Tiens Lena, c'est pour toi.

Cain, ouvrit de grands yeux, les robes que lui offrait Suzanna étaient hors de prix, elle voulu refusé, mais le docteur Suzanna insista, elle fit un paquet et mis les précieuses robes.

- Petite sœur, tu ne pensais pas vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ton intérêt pour ses robes ?

Cain devint rouge, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Irena, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, surtout ces derniers jours, j'espère que je ne me suis pas imposée, tu as dû souffrir à dormir tous les soirs dans le divan, je sais que tu sors avec le capitaine Bradley et…

- Petite sœur, une grande sœur est faite pour cela, je n'allais pas te laisser tomber ? Bradley est un gentil garçon, il a compris que je devais m'occuper de ma sœur.

Cain lui prit les mains et les serra fort.

- Soror ! (sœur en sud-tauron) C'est le dieu Taureau qui t'a mise sur ma route, jamais je n'aurais pensée trouvée une amie comme toi, ma sœur pour la vie.

Suzanna sourit, et regardant son bracelet-montre s'écria.

- Il est l'heure de mon service, le docteur Monroe va encore me gronder.

Elle prit sa blouse de docteur dans la penderie et sortie en trombe. Cain se remis à la tâche, elle admirait les jolies robes que Suzanna lui avait offertes, elles étaient véritablement hors de prix ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la soie, les paillettes en or, il y avait même de petits rubis incrustés, elle qui n'avait dans sa garde-robe que ses chemises de corps, des pantalons militaires, rien de bien féminin à vrai dire, voyait dans toutes ses robes une espèce de trésors inespérés, Suzanna lui prêtait toujours des robes lors de leurs sorties, Cain n'avait jamais un cubit en poche, depuis ses parties de streap-triade, Zembrano avait fait interdire les jeux d'argents à bord.

Et Cain dépensait sa solde dans les magasins d'Argentum Bay ou de la base Scorpions. Suzanna était une femme aisée, un docteur gagnait bien sa vie. On frappa à la porte, Cain se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit une officier, mécanicienne d'après son uniforme orange. Une petite rousse, aux cheveux bouclés et aux joues roses, elle se présenta comme la mécanicienne de pont Katia Mortens.

Cain la fit entrer, elle demandait à la voir.

Mortens s'assit, Cain pensa à lui offrir une boisson, mais elle déclina le verre, elle était disait-elle en service. Cain, l'avait oubliée, depuis cinq jours elle était au repos.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger lieutenant Cain… Dit Mortens qui gardait les yeux baissés.

Cain comprit tout de suite qu'elle était sud-tauronne.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

L'autre qui gardait les yeux baissés, dit.

- Je suis ici venue pour vous voir et vous parler de Farber, le lieutenant Farber.

Cain fronca les sourciles.

- Je vous écoute.

Mortens baissait toujours les yeux, mais elle jouait avec ses mains, c'était un signe de nervosité.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, Denis et moi sommes depuis trois mois ensemble, nous attendons un enfant…

- C'est merveilleux ! Lui dit Cain joyeuse.

- Merci lieutenant… je vais quitter l'Artémis dans trois jours et rejoindre ma famille sur Tauron, où je pourrais y vivre en attendant que le bébé vienne au monde, c'est un congé martenité. Mais il y a quelque chose… quelque chose qui me fait peur…

Cain se rapprocha d'elle, la petite mécanicienne tremblait.

- Parlez, qu'y a-t-il ?

Mortens, leva les yeux pour la première fois, elle lui dit.

- Lieutenant, j'ai peur qu'en m'éloignant de lui, Denis, ne me quitte et ne vous…

Cain sursauta.

- Qu'allez-vous imaginer là ?

Avec une franchise stupéfiante, elle lui expliqua.

- Non non ! Je ne vous accuse pas, je sais que vous l'avez repoussé il y a plus de trois mois… C'est après qu'il m'ai connue… il était effondré, il m'avait toujours plu, et je dois dire que j'ai profité de l'occasion pour le séduire… Il m'aime, je le sais, mais ces temps-ci depuis le viol, il n'est plus le même, votre amie ne vous l'a pas dit, mais il est venu tous les jours demander de vos nouvelles… Je ne suis pas de taille à rivalisé face à vous, vous êtes tellement belle et moi si commune…

Cain savait parfaitement bien que le lieutenant Farber était toujours amoureux d'elle, mais c'était un amour à sens unique, elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était un brave garçon, elle éprouva de la pitié pour Mortens. Elle allait avoir un bébé, et son homme ne pensait qu'à une autre femme, Cain ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, elle décida de la rassurée.

- Mortens, je peux vous jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, et sur le Dieu Taureau, que je n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment à l'égard du lieutenant Farber, j'aime un autre homme, vous pouvez me croire.

En disant cela, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Mortens sourit un peu après, et lui parla tout à coup en sud-tauron. La langue sud-tauronne ne connaissait pas le 'vouvoiement'.

- Ma sœur, je te crois, je sais que tu ne mens pas, je peux partir tranquille.

Cain lui répondit dans la même langue.

- Porte-toi bien ma sœur, puisse le Dieu Taureau te donner un beau garçon, qui te rendra fier toi et Farber.

Mortens se leva, et baissant les yeux, sortis.

Cain la regarda partir, elle se demandait pourquoi Farber s'obstinait à la poursuivre étant le futur papa d'un beau bébé ? Elle retourna à la chambre et finit de bouclé sa sacoche, elle sortit peu après, avec le petit paquet contenant les précieuses robes, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, elle repensa à l'exécution prévue le lendemain, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait, oui, les chiens allaient mourir demain, et Pyra et elle, seraient vengé.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**_Helios Delta, Battlestar Artémis, le lendemain…_**

**_11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon_**

**_(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Le hangar de pont bâbord avait été évacué pour l'occasion, les trois condamnés à mort étaient à genou, à l'intérieur de l'un des tubes d'éjection de Viper, les bras attachés derrière le dos, Gertro, Kaloda et Pandora avaient été bâillonnés dès leurs sorties de cellules, ils avaient mal réagi quand on leurs avaient annoncés qu'ils seraient exécutés sans procès. Pour éviter tout incident, on les avait fait passer par des couloirs du bord non fréquentés par l'équipage. L'horreur du crime qu'ils avaient commis en avait ému plus d'un.

Cain et Zembrano se tenaient debout derrière le pupitre de commande d'éjection des tube de Vipers. Un quartier-maître, Robert Magnan contrôlait l'ouverture du sas d'éjection, un _marines _assurait la sécurité de l'entrée de la salle qui donnait sur le hangar, Cain avait demandé à appuyer sur le bouton qui ferait éjecter du battlestar les trois condamnés, mais Zembrano avait refusé.

La haine de Cain était tenace pensait le commandant, elle lui faisait parfois froid dans le dos…

Le commandant Zembrano portait son uniforme de cérémonie, elle ouvrit le micro pour se faire entendre des trois condamnés à mort, elle égraina les motifs d'inculpation et la sentence.

- Par conséquent et en vertu de mon droit au commandement je vous déclare coupable et vous condamne à être exécuté sur le champ.

Les trois gigotaient dans tous les sens, ils tentaient avec rage et impuissance de se défaire de leurs liens. Kaloda pris de panique en arriva à uriné dans son pantalon.

Le commandant Zembrano serra les dents, l'ordre qu'elle allait donner serait définitif, et sa carrière serait de facto brisée c'était ce disait-elle le prix à payer pour son aveuglement. Elle le devait bien à Karlson, Cain et Pyra…

Elle s'adressa au quartier-maître Magnan.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir le sas quartier-maître.

Ce dernier leva la main et la posa sur un levier, il était relié au sas extérieur qui donnait sur le vide spatial, leurs morts seraient douloureuses…

Il tira le levier, mais tout à coup sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Un coup de feu avait éclaté dans la pièce, et une balle l'avait touché en plein cœur, mort sur le coup il restait crispé sur la manette, Cain et Zembrano avaient tout de suite réagit, le _marines _qui assurait la garde de la pièce gisait sur le sol la gorge tranchée, un autre _marines _que Cain reconnue comme étant le _marines_ Claudia Shiver pointait dans leurs directions son fusil d'assaut colonial. Les deux femmes ne comprenaient pas.

Par de là, la vitre qui donnait sur le tube d'éjection, elles virent deux autres hommes se précipités vers les trois condamnés et commencés à les détachés, Zembrano cru qu'il s'agissait d'une mutinerie, certains membres de l'équipage refusant l'exécution expéditive. Le _marines _Shiver leur ordonna de sortir.

Ce qu'elles firent en levant les mains, une fois dehors dans le hangar, elles tombèrent sur le groupe des condamnés à mort, Gertro avait du mal à marché après sa blessure dans les parties génitales, Kaloda, lui était encore secoué, il était passé très près de la mort, quant à Pandora, elle saisit l'arme d'un des hommes et le pointa sur la cervelle de Cain, elle était furieuse.

- Chienne de tauronne ! Tu vas crever !

Cain la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Vas-y salope ! Tire si tu en le cran !

Zembrano s'interposa.

- Arrêtez !

Pandora la frappa à la tête, elle tomba sur le sol, Cain l'aida à se relever.

Gertro lui prit son arme et lui dit.

- On a encore besoin du commandant Zembrano.

Il jeta un regard plein de haine à Cain.

- Quant à toi ma fille, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait !

Il visa avec son fusil le bas ventre de la jeune femme.

- Tu as fait de moi un eunuque, je vais en faire pareil !

Cain ne broncha pas, sa haine était si intense qu'elle en oubliait le danger, Zembrano sentit qu'elle allait faire une bêtise, elle hurla à Gertro.

- Arrêtez ! C'est une mutinerie ? Vous ne vous en sortirez pas !

Gertro abaissa son arme et s'en pris au commandant Zembrano, il la gifla et lui cracha au visage.

- Salope ! Tu crois que c'est une mutinerie ? Tu es vraiment conne, ma chérie.

Il arrivait à peine à tenir sur pied.

Pandora le prit à l'écart. Zembrano et Cain entendaient ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Merde ! Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela, cette salope de Zembrano nous a entubés à mort ! Dit-elle en la désignant du regard. Le plan a été précipité, c'est ce que m'a dit Gaston.

Gertro croisa les bras.

- As-tu des nouvelles de Dirk ?

- Gaston m'a dit qu'il est passé au plan d'urgence. Il faut faire vite maintenant. Le hangar du pont est isolé du reste du vaisseau par ordre du commandant Zembrano.

Il acquiesça et ils retournèrent à Zembrano. Le_ marines_ Shiver les surveillait.

Pandora lui prit son arme et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Tu as été parfaite ma puce.

L'autre sourit, mais quand elle vit que Pandora la mettait en joue elle recula ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

Pandora visa son crâne, qui explosa littéralement.

- Pourquoi tu l'as descendue ? Demanda l'un des hommes en lui donnant un nouveau chargeur.

- Elle baise mal, et parce qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle.

Cain, resta aux côtés du commandant Zembrano, si ce n'était pas une mutinerie, qu'était-ce donc ? Que voulais Gertro et sa bande ? Ils étaient tous surexités, parfois l'un d'eux leurs jetaient un regard noir.

Gertro demanda à Zembrano sa clef contrôlant le système de mise à feu des missiles nucléaires. Elle la portait toujours sur elle, ainsi que son XO. Mais depuis qu'elle avait déchargé Rufus de son commandement, elle disposait des deux clefs, elle l'avait mise dans son coffre.

Gertro lui arracha la clef et demanda aux autres de chercher le colonel Rufus, Zembrano lui dit qu'elle l'avait déchargé de son commandement, dans un premier temps il ne l'avait pas cru, mais quand un de ses complices lui confirma que Rufus était revenu au commandement des escadrilles de Vipers, il comprit que son plan déjà perturbé commençait à être menacé.

- Où est l'autre clef ?

- Dans mes quartiers, dans un coffre.

Il poussa Zembrano en avant.

- Salope de blonde ! Tu me prends pour un idiot, tu veux nous faire traverser tous les couloirs !

Cain observait sans réagir, elle cherchait une ouverture pour agir. Depuis son agression, elle portait avec elle son canif fétiche. Elle n'avait pas été fouillée, et espérait agir au moment voulu.

Au même moment, Gertro réfléchissait à ce que Zembrano lui avait dit, il avait dans sa main une radio, il parlait à voix basse à quelqu'un, d'après son attitude il était évident qu'il parlait à son chef, peut-être le Dirk dont parlait Pandora. Il ordonna aux deux autres d'aller rejoindre le reste de la bande.

Puis, Gertro parla à Zembrano.

- Ce n'est pas une mutinerie, nous voulons prendre le contrôle de ce battlestar ! Nous comptions profiter du procès pour prendre en otage tous les officiers-commandants présents, mais vous nous avez pris de vitesse avec cette exécution sommaire !

Il posa le canon de son fusil sur le front de Zembrano.

- Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, nous aurions eu le temps d'empoisonné l'air du vaisseau et nous aurions pris son contrôle sans nous fatiguer.

- Alors, l'agression contre Pyra était préméditée ? Demanda Zembrano.

- Oui, depuis des jours nous cherchions un moyen de vous atteindre, sans succès, c'est à ce moment que Pandora m'a donné l'idée du viol d'une chienne de tauronne, Pyra, mais le grain de sable qui est venu enrayer la machine c'est elle !

Il pointa un moment son fusil dans la direction de Cain qui restait silencieuse prête à bondir.

- Si elle n'était pas une pute de tauronne rancunière, tout aurait marché comme sur des roulettes.

Zembrano et Cain se rendirent comptent que tout l'équipage de l'Artémis avait échappé au pire.

Gertro marchait de long en large il était très nerveux, il réfléchissait.

C'est à ce moment que le Lt. Farber fit son entrée dans le hangar, il portait une serviette noire, dans un premier temps il fut surpris de voir les trois condamnés libres.

Quand il vit le cadavre du _marine_s Shiver il voulut sortir son arme, mais Gertro le cribla de balles, c'est à ce moment que Cain sauta sur Kaloda et lui planta son canif dans le dos, elle était rapide, si bien que Pandora quand elle s'aperçut du geste fou de Cain, reçu une balle dans le front, tiré par la jeune femme qui avait ramassé l'arme de Kaloda.

Gertro tira dans sa direction, mais Zembrano lui décocha un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il tomba sur le sol. Cain lui sauta dessus et voulut lui loger une balle dans la tête, mais le commandant l'arrêta.

Elle lui prit l'arme des mains et interrogea Gertro. Cain courut auprès de Farber qui agonisait.

Il crachait du sang et avait du mal à parlé, Cain, posa sa main sur son front et lui caressa le visage.

- Pourquoi Farber ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il arrivait à peine à respirer, Cain savait qu'il allait mourir, il dit avec difficulté.

- J'étais… ven… venu… empêcher… l'exe…cution…

Elle jeta un œil à sa serviette noire ouverte, des feuilles étaient tombées et s'étaient répandues sur le sol. Farber lui prit tout à coup sa main droite et lui dit.

- Hel… lena… je vais mourir… je le sais… laissez-moi partir avec un baiser…

Il cracha encore du sang abondement, Helena tremblait, elle s'essuya les yeux, puis embrassa le mourant… elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Cain se releva, elle avait les lèvres rouges et la bouche pleine du sang de Farber, elle s'essuya les lèvres avec le manche de sa veste. Elle ne pleurait plus. Se contenant d'écouter ce que Gertro disait.

Zembrano interrogeait Gertro qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Quel était votre plan ?

Gertro balbutia.

- Je l'ai déjà dit prendre l'Artémis.

- Pour quoi faire ? Vous travaillez pour les Cylons ?

- Hein ? Non… On devait après avoir éliminé tout l'équipage effectuer un bond PRL et franchir la frontière de l'Armistice…

Zembrano se crispa.

- Vous vouliez provoquer les Cylons ! Et faire éclater une nouvelle guerre ?

- Oui, c'est pour cela que nous avions aussi besoin des clefs de lancement des missiles nucléaires.

Elle pensa tout de suite au Cercle d'Arès, et si c'était l'Amiral Wallis le commanditaire de cette opération ?

- Où est le dénommé Dirk ?

- Il doit être en ce moment dans la station de commandement avec des hommes et entrée les coordonnés du bond PRL vers le monde Cylon.

Zembrano se tint la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, soudain Cain arriva par derrière elle et logea une balle dans la tête de Gertro sans que le commandant n'ai eu le temps de réagir.

Le Commandant qui avait été pris de cours, la gifla et la secoua.

- Pourquoi ?!

- J'ai fait cela pour le lieutenant Farber. Dit-elle froidement. Lui au moins il aura eu justice rapidement !

Elle se libéra et commença à ramasser les armes des cadavres.

Zembrano resta un moment glacé par la froideur de Cain. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Puis, oubliant Cain, elle se dirigea vers l'interphone du bord et tenta de contacter la passerelle, mais la ligne était coupée.

- Ils vont essayer d'effectuer un bond PRL direction la ligne d'Armistice. Dit-elle à Cain. À l'heure qu'il est Dirk, leur chef doit être sur le point de nous expédier aux Enfers…

Elle frappa violemment l'interphone du poing. Dirk et sa bande n'avaient besoin que de quelques minutes pour agir, Zembrano était pour la première fois incapable de réfléchir, tout cela avait été si soudain, jamais dans l'histoire de la flotte coloniale un bâtiment n'avait été pris d'assaut par une espèce de bande de mercenaires ! Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Cain lui dit tout à coup.

- Je crois savoir comment arrêter le bond PRL…

Zembrano la regarda surprise.

Cain affichait une détermination sans failles.

- Terence, je veux dire l'Amiral Karlson m'a entre autres montrer les différents systèmes de l'Artémis, il m'avait parlé d'un point dans la baie ouest du pont supérieur, qu'il avait fait équipier d'un système de bond PRL d'urgence, c'était, m'avait-il dit, à l'époque de la guerre avec les Cylons, il disait que c'était au cas où la passerelle de commandement serait prise d'assaut par les Cylons. Il m'a aussi donné le code d'ouverture, si je trouve ce point je lancerais un bond PRL d'urgence.

Zembrano se souvenait des travaux, et de Karlson qui lui avait parlé de la dérivation, elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être souvenue.

- Le bond PRL d'urgence pourrait nous mené au milieu de nulle part, d'un soleil ou du monde Cylon. Dit-elle.

- C'est possible madame, mais perdues pour perdues nous devons évitez à tout prix une nouvelle guerre. En dernier recours nous pourrions saborder l'Artémis.

Elle avait raison se dit Zembrano.

- D'accord, je vais courir avec des _marines_ à la station de commandement et tâcher de la reprendre, toi tu essayeras de nous sortir de là.

Cain acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar, Zembrano l'attrapa au passage.

- Dit-moi Terence t'a vraiment appris les secrets de l'_Artémis_ ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Madame, vous pensiez que moi et lui nous ne passions notre temps qu'à nous dire des mots doux ? Il a confiance en moi et il m'a aidé à m'améliorer, il m'a dit que je pourrais un jour commandé un Battlestar.

Zembrano acquiesca.

- Je crois que ton tour viendra très vite Lena…

Sur ces mots les deux femmes se séparèrent, Cain courait vers le pont supérieur, elle gagna rapidement la baie Ouest, au passage elle bouscula quelques membres de l'équipage.

Elle localisa très facilement le point dont Karlson lui avait parlé, le schéma qu'il lui avait montré était en tout point semblable, il se trouvait derrière un banal panneau, elle loua le Dieu Arès. Elle l'ouvrit et composa le code de déverrouillage, puis elle enfonça son pouce sur un des trois boutons.

Tout à coup elle senti comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, et une force puissante la saisi et la colla contre la paroi, ce fut de même pour les membres d'équipages qui croisaient dans les parages. Puis ce fut le choc violent, incroyablement violent, si puissant que Cain crut un moment que ses os allaient être broyés.

La lumière s'éteignit et un bruit infernal de métal tordu accompagna la lente descente des corps qui avaient gagné le plafond, Cain s'accrocha à ce qu'elle pu, tandis que les autres étaient emportés vers le plafond. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis les corps retombèrent au sol, des membres ses fracassèrent, des crânes furent éventrés, Cain avait échappé à la mort en s'agrippant à la paroi qu'elle avait ouverte.

Quand le sol cessa de vibré, elle se releva et alla porter assistance aux blessés, le couloir en était rempli.

Elle se demandait si l'Artémis était dans l'espace, et si oui, était-ce dans l'espace Cylon ?

**_FIN DE LA DEUXIÈME ÉPOQUE_**

* * *

**_Petit mot d'explication pour le lecteur :  
_**

**_J'aimerais faire un petit point-rappel au sujet des deux "époques" que vous venez de lires.  
_**

**_Comme vous avez pu le constaté l'action des Chroniques d'Helena Cain se focalise non pas sur un seul personnage : Helena Cain, mais sur deux autres personnages principaux, mon idée de base était depuis le début d'offrir avec ces Chroniques une variation sur le thème de la vie possible de l'amiral Cain. Je suis parti du postulat de départ que le personnage d'Helena Cain était trop complexe et trop riche pour la cantonné uniquement à son rôle de commandant du Pégasus, d'où l'idée de narré son passée.  
_**

**_Ici nous avons terminé avec les deux premières époques de la vie de Cain, qui nous ont permis je l'espère d'asseoir un peu mieux le personnage au combien complexe et mystérieux de l'amiral Helena Cain. Dans les deux prochaines époques nous assisterons à la transformation de Cain. La 5e époque est en cours d'écriture, j'en suis déjà au 9e chapitre d'écrit. J'espère que ces Chroniques d'Helena Cain raviront les admirateurs (comme moi) de ce personnage charismatique et attachant.  
_**

**_Pour les fans hard core de BSG 2003 je signale au passage que je me suis tenu au canon de la série pour la description des mondes des 12 colonies de Kobol, mais comme la série était truffé de trous, j'ai dû imaginé tel ou tel détail pour les besoins, exemple dans BSG 2003 il n'y aucune mention d'unité de distance ou de mesure, alors que dans la série BSG 78 il y en avait._**


End file.
